Esta vez, ámame
by ZepolSoledad
Summary: Bra, Pan y Marron, vuelven luego de tres años y medio a Ciudad del Oeste al ser rechazadas por Goten, Trunks y Uub. Sin poder olvidarlos, planean conquistarlos de nuevo, esta vez siendo diferentes. (¡EDITANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS!)
1. Volviendo y cambios

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal a todos? Yo ando media loca porque en mi ciudad se juegan os clásicos. Los clásicos son cuando dos equipos diferentes de fútbol se enfrentan. Yo soy hincha veneno de Colón de Santa Fe (Búsquenlo en Internet) y jugamos contra Unión de Santa Fe (Es nuestro rival). La cuestión es que nos ganaron y bueno jaja, pero no importa, seguiré alentando a mi equipo en las buenas y en las malas.**

 **Bueno, dejando ese tema atrás... esta es mi nueva historia de DBZ...**

 **Por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Esta es mi tercera historia y ojalá les guste. ¡Muchas Gracias y saludos desde Argentina!.**

* * *

Estiró su mano para apagar el despertador, se desperezó en la cama y abrió sus ojos azules para observar como el sol iluminaba la habitación del hotel.

Echó un suspiro.

Hoy volverían a la Ciudad del Oeste, sí, volverían, tres años y medio que ella y sus mejores amigas, Pan y Marron, decidieron viajar por todo el mundo para conocer y explorar. Disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, ya que 20, 21 y 29 años de edad, jamás lo hicieron (Ni con sus familias). Habían decidido esperar que ella y su azabache amiga Pan se graduaran y así hacer algo entre amigas.

Marron era la más grande de las tres. Tenía amigas de su edad, pero ella prefería a Bra y a Pan ya que les tenía la confianza absoluta y sabía que les podía contar todo y no la juzgarían (Por supuesto que la recriminaban si hacía algo tonto), además también se habían criado juntas.

Muchas veces le preguntaron porqué se juntaba con ''niñas'' y no con ''chicas'' de su edad, Marron simplemente les respondía que esas ''niñas'' eran más maduras y mejor personas que cualquiera en la tierra y así los callaba.

Bra ahogó un bostezó y se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación donde descansaban Pan y Marron...

-Despiértense perezosas, hay que preparar las valijas-Dijo Bra mientras corría las cortinas así entraba luz solar en el lugar. (Ella estaba sola en el cuarto ya que sus amigas les decían que hablaba dormida y daba miedo).

-Unos minutos más, Bra. Hace pocas horas llegamos de una fiesta-Dijo Pan colocándose una almohada encima de su cabeza.

-Pan nuestro vuelo sale dentro de 8 horas, debemos estar listas y fijarnos que no nos olvidemos de nada...-Bra suspira-¡Extrañé tanto casa!-Exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Pan.

-Igual yo, Bra. No veo la hora de abrazar muy fuerte a mis padres-Dijo Marron entretanto abrazaba una almohada.

-También nosotras-Dijeron Bra y Pan, cuando esta última se reincorporó de la cama.

-También a ellos-Bisbiseó la rubia..

-...Si... también a ellos-Repitió en un susurro Bra, sonriendo triste a sus amigas.

En realidad las amigas se habían ido por dos razones...Una, porque deseaban irse un largo tiempo de vacaciones. La otra...por sus amores imposibles de la vida, Goten, Trunks y Uub, los tres mejores amigos Don Juanes.

Goten luego de terminar su duradera relación con Pares, prefirió seguir ''la vida loca'' y salir a fiestas, pasando también de chica en chica.

Trunks aunque aparentaba ser el más serio de los tres y olvidarse por siempre de su primer amor, Mai, liberó su lado mujeriego y con una simple mirada y/o sonrisa, hacía que todas las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies.

Por último Uub, con su forma de ser ''tímida'' conquistaba a las mujeres, además con su perfecta sonrisa, las hacía derretir.

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo...

Y aún recordaban el día que se les declararon, jamás lo olvidarían.

 _Flashback_

 _Las tres amigas se encontraban en la habitación de Marron..._

 _-Chicas...-Dijo Bra nerviosa-Hoy es el día- Mientras se agarraban de las manos._

 _-Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, seguiremos adelante y nos apoyaremos una a la otra-Dijo Marron, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Si a las tres nos responden que sí, le propondemos ir con nosotras. Si a una le dice que sí y a las demás, no...le propondremos igual. Y si las respuestas son no...nos iremos-Dijo Pan_

 _Bra y Marron asintieron y se levantaron._

 _-Es hora chicas- Dijo decidida Bra y luego prendieron vuelo._

 _Pan fue hacia un lado, Bra y Marron siguieron juntas._

 _Estas dos últimas llegaron al centro comercial e ingresaron al lugar. Sabían que Uub y Goten se encontraban allí porque sentían sus Ki. Los buscaron por todas partes, hasta que Bra divisó a Goten charlando con una pelirroja. Los celos y la tristeza de la peliturquesa se entremezclaron. La muchacha con la que estaba con el azabache era muy hermosa, cuerpo perfectamente esbelto, grandes senos y piernas largas y torneadas._

 _Miró a su amiga rubia y luego a ella, tenía su cuerpo, pero todavía en desarrollo, senos también, pero en crecimiento y piernas largas pero no torneadas._

 _Miró de nuevo a Marron y asintieron y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se dirigió adonde se encontraba Goten._

 _Cuando estaba cerca de ellos, todo su cuerpo tembló, movía su boca para nombrarlo pero su voz no salía, respiró hondo ''¡Vamos Bra, tú puedes... Eres valiente!''Pensó y lo llamó-Goten...-_

 _Cuando el azabache giró para verla, sus nervios la cubrieron de pies a cabeza, quería desaparecer o teletransportarse como Goku._

 _Trataba de calmarse pero le era imposible, años soñando y anhelando ser la dueña de su corazón. Desde que tenía memoria estaba enamorada del menor de los Son, fingiendo sonrisas cuando lo veía con distintas mujeres o llorando a escondidas cuando lo veía besándose con otras chicas._

 _Siempre se decía a sí misma que Goten no era el único chico del planeta, había otros más y que debían ser mejores que él. Pero cada vez que tenía una cita con alguien, le era difícil ya que el azabache vagaba en su mente._

 _Goten la miró un momento molesto pero después le sonrió y fue lo peor porque esa sonrisa la enamoraba._

 _-Hola Bra-La saludó y después miró a la pelirroja-Preciosa ¿Me esperas un segundo? Me llama la hermanita de mi mejor amigo- La joven asintió y luego miró molesta a Bra, cosa que esta la ignoró-¿Qué sucede Bra? Debe ser algo importante para que me interrumpas en mi cita, ya sabes que odio cuando me hacen eso- Le dijo y giró para sonreirle a la pelirroja_

 _Bra se molestó en la forma que la trató, sabía que él lo odiaba pero jamás lo frenó en las millones de citas que tuvo. Quería darle una bofetada porque no paraba de sonreirle seductoramente a la chica-Sí...lo es- Le respondió_

 _Él se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia ella-¿Entonces?-Preguntó con una pizca de impaciencia_

 _Bra respiró hondo cerrando los ojos y luego mirándolo-Goten...yo...tú- El muchacho la miraba confundido ¿Qué le pasaba o que quería decirle? Se preguntaba. ''Vamos Bra, puedes hacerlo, eres una princesa saiyajin, princesa de Planeta Vegeta. Hija del Rey Vegeta y de la valiente Bulma Briefs'' Pensó y respirando hondo de nuevo, juntó valor y le dijo-Goten tú me gustas-Él la miró atónito-Hace mucho tiempo me gustas, Goten...Y nunca te dije nada por miedo a que me rechaces, además porque era menor. Y ahora que ya estoy por cumplir los 18, te quería preguntar si...¿Querrías salir conmigo?- Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa adornada con un fuerte sonrojo y mirada expectante._

 _Goten la seguía mirando atónito ¿Bra le acababa de decir que gustaba de él? ¿Bra? ¿La hermanita de su mejor amigo? ¿La nena de papá? ¿La creída, caprichosa y niña Bra?_

 _Bra comenzaba a sentirse mal ya que Goten no le daba respuesta alguna, abrió la boca para decirle otra cosa pero él le respondió..._

 _-No...-Susurró él-No, espera...¿Qué? Bra, eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, eres mucho más menor que yo- Le dijo algo desesperado_

 _-¿Y qué hay de malo? Para el amor no hay edad-Replicó- Además Trunks no te dirá nada ni se meterá contigo porque te defenderé- Aseguró guiñándole un ojo._

 _-No Bra no entiendes, no podemos estar juntos. No...no eres de mi gusto, eres hermosa, sí, pero me gustan mujeres más esbeltas. Además eres...eres una chica muy caprichosa, creída y niña. No me gustan mujeres así, no me gusta ser dueño de una sola mujer, lo siento Bra, pero no quiero salir contigo. Ve y busca muchachos de tu edad, conmigo olvídate- Concluyó él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de dejar a la peliturquesa._

 _Sin embargo ella lo miraba con semblante sombrío, dándole miedo._

 _La rechazó, Son goten la había rechazado ¡A ELLA! A la gran Bra Ouji Briefs, quien obtiene por caprichosa todo lo que desee y en menos de un día, con tan solo chasquear los dedos tiene alrededor a todos los chicos que quisiese porque era hermosa y se lo creía y lo no entendió porqué le dijo niña ¿Su manera de ser o vestir?. Ahora se encontraba casi al borde de las lágrimas por un INSECTO que no valía la pena. Que trató de olvidarlo de todas las maneras posibles y se le hacía inútil._

 _Conteniendo sus lágrimas y con la frente bien en alto, le dijo-Esta bien, no importa. Fue una enorme estupidez pensar que podría salir contigo, es decir, soy la gran Bra Ouji Briefs y estoy declarándome a un inépto de lo más inservible. No sé cómo me rebajé a tal nivel-Echó una risa irónica. Sus palabras salían como cuchillos, quería lastimarlo, hacerlo enojar-Discúlpame Son Goten, siga con su ''Cita esbelta''-Dijo mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa falsa y después esfumándola al mirarlo-Adiós- Y se dio la vuelta para irse_

 _-No Bra, espera-Quiso detenerla sujetándola del brazo_

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Vociferó safándose de su agarre- Haremos como si esto no pasó- Le dijo y salió a toda prisa del lugar, ocultando su ki y cuando estaba un poco más lejos, prendió vuelo acompañada con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos celestes, nublándole la vista._

 _Ella, Pan y Marron acordaron encontrarse en un bosque cerca de Montaña Paoz si las respuestas de los muchachos era NO. Así que ella se dirigió hasta allí._

* * *

 _Marron siguió buscando a Uub en el enorme centro comercial, hasta que lo encontró coqueteando con dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa de una pequeña cafetería._

 _Sus celos llegaron a ella, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a las muchachas y mordió su labio inferior para calmarse. Respirando hondo se acercó a él..._

 _-Uub-Lo nombró mientras tocaba su hombro._

 _Él giró-Marron ¿Cómo estas?- Le preguntó_

 _-Bien-Le respondió y él dándole una sonrisa y asintiendo, volteó para seguir coqueteando con las muchachas. Pensaba irse, era una perdida de tiempo, el moreno no le prestó mucha atención, estaba tan concentrado con esas chicas que parecía olvidarse que ella estaba allí. Pero debía decirle, muchos años calló sus sentimientos, había llegado el día de liberarlos-Uub, necesito decirte algo- Dijo muy decidida_

 _Él posó sus ojos en ella-Dime-Dijo amable_

 _Marron se sonrojó y miró sus pies-Bueno...yo...yo...-_

 _-¿Tú?-_

 _-Yo quería decirte que me gustas-Le confesó con su rostro completamente rojo y mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Él moreno la miró sorprendido-¿Qué que?-_

 _-Que me gustas, desde que éramos pequeños-Echó una pequeña risa-Y quería preguntarte si...¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-_

 _Uub rió, sujetándose la barriga- Marron eres hermosa pero no saldría contigo-Le dijo cesando un poco su risa y secándose las lágrimas- Me gusta coquetear con distintas mujeres-_

 _El corazón de Marron se partió en dos-Menos mal que eras el más ''tímido'' de los tres-Dijo molesta mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Lo soy, pero ¡Vamos Marron! Esperaste...no sé...¿15 años para declararte? Lo siento pero no. No quiero ser malo contigo y perdón si me reí, pero no quiero salir contigo...Además-La miró de arriba a abajo-Tienes 26 años y eres muy rosa-_

 _Marron se sonrojó a más no poder, de la vergüenza y furia. Quería abofetearlo y que sintiera el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella-¿Sabes una cosa Uub? Prefiero ser rosa y ¡NO UNA IDIOTA COMO TÚ!-Vociferó y se alejó de él._

 _No quería escucharlo, prefirió dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Buscó a su amiga Bra y no la halló ''Habrá ido al bosque'' Pensó y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, salió del centro comercial y se dirigió adonde estaba la pelituquesa._

* * *

 _Pan arribó cerca del trabajo de su amor, Trunks. Entró a la empresa, subió al ascensor y apretó el botón que la llevaría hasta la oficina del pelilila. Al llegar, caminó por un pequeño pasillo, con oficinas al costado derecho hasta toparse con una puerta de cristal, la abrió y se topó con la secretaria de él-Hola, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Trunks?- Preguntó tímida_

 _La chica miró de arriba a abajo a la azabache y una mueca de disgusto formó en su rostro._

 _Pan contuvo sus ganas de abofetearla por lo atrevida y maleducada que fue al mirarla así.._

 _-Sí, esta en su oficina- Le respondió haciendo un gesto de desdén con su mano para que pasase._

 _-Gracias-Le dijo molesta, no sabía como Trunks permitía que mujeres como esas trabajasen en su empresa, daba una mala reputación al lugar._

 _Caminó hasta la puerta y la tocó suavemente, esperando una repuesta..._

 _-Adelante-Escuchó que dijo el pelilila._

 _Su corazón comenzaba a bombear rápido y sus nervios empezaban a cubrirla. Respiró hondo e ingresó al lugar-Hola Trunks-Lo saludó._

 _-¡Hey Pan! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Cuestionaba mientras iba a abrazarla._

 _Cuando lo hizo, Pan correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos entretanto aspiraba el aroma de su sedoso cabello-Bien y ¿Tú?- Se separan y él le responde asintiendo. Ella le sonrió._

 _-Y bien...¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le preguntó de nuevo, invitándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones, luego él se dirigió a su escritorio._

 _-Quería hablar contigo de algo importante-Hizo una pausa-Por lo menos para mi...-Dijo lo último en un susurro_

 _Trunks le sonríe haciendo que ella se sonrojara-¿Qué quieres hablar?- Le preguntó amable._

 _-¡Primero lo primero tu secretaria es muy mal educada, me miró y respondió mal!- Exclamó molesta apoyando las manos en sus caderas._

 _Trunks rió-Ella es así, se pone celosa cuando una chica viene a visitarme-_

 _Pan hizo un mohín-Me imagino-Susurró-Como sea, lo segundo es que...-Calló mordiéndose los labios. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido y declararle sus sentimientos, ''¿Y si le miento?''Pensó ''¿Y si él siente lo mismo por ti y ahora que tenes la oportunidad no lo aprovechas y luego llega otra chica a su vida?'' Le preguntó su conciencia ''¡No! No quiero eso'' Exclamó en sus pensamientos ''¡Entonces inténtalo, tú puedes!'' La animó-_

 _Trunks la miraba extraño y divertido-¿Lo segundo es...?- La ayudó a retomar la palabra._

 _-Es...es...-''Vamos Pan, puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte y valiente''-Es que tu me gustas-Farfulló_

 _Trunks la miró sorprendido-¿Qué?-Balbuceó_

 _-Que tú me gustas. Siempre me gustaste, desde que tengo memoria y...y no quise decírtelo porque era muy pequeña y...y entonces quería saber si ¿Querrías salir conmigo? Ya sabes como una...-Hacía movimientos con las manos para explicarse-Una cita y todo eso-Echó una pequeña risa nerviosa y miró a Trunks._

 _Él no respondía nada, ni hacía gestos, sólo la miraba a ella fijo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar._

 _Pensó en irse hasta que le contestó..._

 _-Pan, lo siento pero no. Tú eres muy pequeña para mi, eres bonita pero...no. Lo siento, además a mi me gustan las mujeres coquetas, finas, tú no lo eres. No te enojes por eso, pero es la verdad. En serio perdóname si te hice entender con mis actitudes otra cosa, pero no Pan y mil disculpas- Se levantó de su asiento y la sujetó de los hombros._

 _Ella miraba al suelo, retenía sus ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo y menos adelante de él. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos-Esta bien Trunks, lo entiendo. Perdón por no ser como las perdedoras ''coquetas y finas'' con las que sales...-Hizo una pausa y se dio vuelta para irse-Lamento molestarte, adiós.-_

 _-Te dijo que no te enojaras-Espetó el pelilila cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Que no me enojara?-Echó una risa irónica-Me trataste de machona, Trunks. Pero esta bien, prefiero ser así y gustarle de esta forma a alguien. Adiós-Dicho esto la azabache salió rápido de la oficina, haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorar la mirada burlona de la secretaria._

 _Al salir de la empresa, caminó hasta un callejón y de allí prendió vuelo hasta el bosque cerca de su casa. ''Espero que a Bra y Marron les haya ido bien'' Pensó y comenzó a llorar, se las limpiaba y respiraba hondo para calmarse, mas no podía._

 _Al llegar ya Pan al bosque y ver a sus amigas, se acercó a ellas y se miraron unos segundos, luego se abrazaron y lloraron hasta no tener más lágrimas._

 _Después se separaron..._

 _-Esta decidido, nos iremos- Dijo Bra limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el resto de lágrimas._

 _Pan y Marron asintieron y se abrazaron una vez más. Cuando arribó la noche cada una se dirigió a sus hogares, tristes. Sabían que jamás olvidarían ese día, pero seguirían adelante pese a todo y siempre juntas._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Y todavía no los olvidamos-Dijo Pan, suspirando.

-No, creo que lo extraño...y lo amo más que antes-Dijo Marron

-Igual yo...-Bra se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la ventana hasta que una loca idea pasó como un flash por su mente-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó dando un salto y yendo de nuevo a sentarse a la cama de Pan.

-¿Qué Bra? Dinos-Dijo la rubia, curiosa y extraña por su amiga.

-A mi Goten me trató de niña, a ti Uub de rosa y a Pan, Trunks de machona-Reflexionó, las otras dos chicas asintieron-Entonces...¿Qué tal si...cambiamos nuestros estilos?- Propuso

-¿Qué? Estas loca- Dijo Pan levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

-¡Vamos Pan! Quizás es la única manera de que nos den una oportunidad- Dijo Bra deteniéndola y haciéndole ojos de cachorro

-No lo sé Bra- Dijo insegura la azabache

-Ya somos grandes, chicas, no podemos seguir vistiendo como niñas. Pienso que es la única forma de conquistarlos-Expresó

-Me gusta mi estilo, Bra-Replicó Pan

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Bra se sintió un poco decepcionada, estaba segura que de ese modo los conquistarían, sin embargo no podía obligarla a Pan a vestirse de una forma que no le gustaba.

Suspiró

-De acuerdo-

Escuchó que dijo Pan

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una sonrisa enorme Bra

-Cambiaremos nuestro estilo- Dijo costosamente la azabache. Marron y Bra saltaron de alegría y la abrazaron-¡Ya ya! Pero si no funciona, volveré a vestirme como siempre ¿Esta claro?-

Bra asintió y se abrazaron una vez más.

-¿Y cómo hacemos? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le preguntó Marron

-Faltan...-Miró su reloj- 8 horas, casi 7 para que salga nuestro vuelo. Iremos de compras, con una de esas ropas llegaremos hasta nuestra ciudad y que ellos vean lo cambiada que estamos- Explicó

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntó vacilante Marron

-Marron, ya tenemos 20, 21 y 29 años. En 3 años y medio cambiamos mental y físicamente. Creería que sí se darán cuenta- ''Eso espero'' Pensó la peliturquesa

-Es verdad, tú Bra ya tienes los senos, piernas y glúteos crecidos- Dijo Marron riendo las tres

-Pero ustedes no se quedan atrás. Pan estas igual que yo, pero tienes más piernas y glúteos- Le dijo riendo

La azabache se sonrojó-Déjame- Murmuró

-Y Marron ¿Qué decirte? Sos perfecta... tienes las medidas perfectas- Le dijo Bra, Marron también se sonrojó-Bien, esta sería la fase 1 ''Vestirnos para impresionar''-

La rubia y azabache asintieron y luego de que desayunaran, bañasen y vistiesen, se dirigieron al centro comercial.

''Por favor Kami y Dende, ayúdennos''Rogaba Bra

 **Fin del capítulo ¿Les gustó? Espero que si. Tengo sueño pero estoy inspirada para seguir con el segundo capítulo jaja.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ¡Saludos!**


	2. Fase 1 completa

2 horas después, las amigas ya se encontraban en el centro comercial, ya habían pasando por todos los locales y ya se habían comprado muchísima ropa que les quedaba a la perfección.

Mientras charlaban y reían, Bra vio una peluquería y las detuvo en seco

-¿Qué te pasa Bra?- Le preguntó Pan molesta y extrañada

-Chicas... ¿Qué les parece si...?- Les preguntó señalándolo al lugar.

-¿Qué? Estas loca Bra, estoy conforme con mi cabello-Reclamó Pan cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

Bra la sujetó rápido-¡Vamos Pan! Siempre llevamos el mismo corte, hay que cambiarlo...Además también hacen limpiezas faciales-Pan no la miraba, seguía con los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia otro lado-Por favor Pan-Bra juntó sus manos-¿Si?-

-¡Aaaaaaay por kami!- Exclamó- De acuerdo- Aceptó y sus dos amigas la abrazaron dando pequeños brincos de alegría y la arrastraron hasta el local.

* * *

3 horas después ya estaban listas.

Su vuelo salía en 1 hora, debían apresurarse ya que el aeropuerto se llenaba y no querían que sus valijas se perdiesen o se las robasen.

Bra de su bolso sacó tres cápsulas y le dio dos a sus amigas para que guardasen sus cosas ahí. Y para que no se desarreglasen, extrajo otra cápsula y en ella apareció una aeronave. Subieron y marcharon al aeropuerto.

En el camino-Bien chicas, la fase 1 ya esta completa, cambiamos nuestra ropa y cabello...nos hicimos limpieza facial y nos maquillamos- Mencionó

-Así es ¿La fase 2? ¿Cómo será?-Le preguntó Pan

-Uhm...pues...no lo sé- Le contestó frotándose la sien

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?-Cuestionaba la azabache exaltada

-¡Cálmate Pan! Déjame pensar. Seguro que algo se me ocurrirá- Llegaron al aeropuerto y la peliturquesa encapsuló el vehículo.

Se sentaron y esperaron su vuelo. Entretanto varios hombres las miraban de forma lascivas. Bra trataba de hacer caso omiso, Pan los miraba molesta y Marron se sonrojaba.

Media hora después la megafonía anunció- Pasajeros del vuelo 163 con destino a Ciudad del Oeste por favor abordar en la puerta 3, muchas gracias-

Bra resopló-Muy bien chicas, tenemos tres horas de vuelo. Cuando ya estemos en el aeropuerto de Ciudad del Oeste, iremos al baño a retocarnos un poco el maquillaje ¿Si?- Dijo y se levantó

-Sí-Respondieron al unísono Pan y Marron

-Bra lo que no entiendo es porqué no fuimos en tu Jet privado-Pan hizo lo mismo que Bra y ayudó a Marron a acomodar sus valijas.

-Porque acuérdate que nuestros padres no saben que regresamos. Si llego a llamar a mi Jet, se enterarían así que es preferible que sea sorpresa-Respondió mientras se encaminaban a la puerta que había nombrado la megafonía.

-Pero tú sabes manejarlo, tampoco entiendo eso- Replicó llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Pan, viajamos como gente normal ¿Sí?- Espetó-Además... me olvidé esas cápsulas-Musitó

Pan rió y Bra rodó los ojos

-Ocultemos nuestros ki- Propuso Marron

Las otras dos joven es asintieron y luego escucharon de nuevo la voz de la megafonía y se abrazaron.

Jamás olvidarían esas vacaciones, fueron las mejores. Exploraron lugares bellísimos y conocieron a mucha gente. Casi cuatro años lejos de su familia, comunicándose por teléfono o computadoras y ahora ya era tiempo de regresar.

También pensaron en sus amores, si en esos años las extrañaban. Y ahora que estaban diferentes, se preguntaban ¿Se darían cuenta?.

Antes de ingresar al avión, echaron una última mirada a la ciudad donde habían pasado el último mes y se miraron, sonriendo melancólicas.

Volverían y serían acompañadas por Goten, Trunks y Uub.

Ya estaban por aterrizar, las ansias y nervios ya se habían hecho presente en las tres.

Extrañaron tanto a sus familias, hogares y ahora regresaban, no como las niñas, sino como mujeres, hechas y derechas.

* * *

2 horas antes habían ocultado sus Ki, así sus familiares no las sentían.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, cada una sujetó su bolso y esperaron a que bajasen algunas personas.

Luego ellas lo hicieron y adentraron al aeropuerto de Ciudad del Oeste para esperar las maletas.

Observaron que no faltase ninguna o que no estén abiertas y al encontrarlas todas bien, se dirigieron al baño a retocarse sus maquillajes y después se encaminaron a la salida del aeropuerto.

Allí se miraron una a la otra y se abrazaron...

-Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, jamás las olvidaré- Expresó Marron, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco chicas- Sostuvo Pan

-Les agradezco por estas vacaciones, en serio chicas- Bra las abrazó una vez más-Tengan-Se separaron- Una cápsula para cada una así no se desarreglan- Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso tres de esos objetos.

-De acuerdo, me iré- Marron desencapsuló el vehículo.

Pan imitó su acción-Yo también- Y acomodó sus cosas

-Bien, hablaré con mi mamá así organiza una bienvenida para nosotras ¿Les parece?-Propuso la princesa

Las otras dos chicas afirmaron y se abrazaron por última vez.

Se despidieron y Bra quedó mirando como sus amigas se alejaban. Respiro hondo y desencapsuló su aeronave. Guardó sus cosas y dio marcha a Corporación Capsula.

* * *

10 minutos después, Bra arribó frente a la mansión y la observó con determinación. Todo seguía igual. La entrada, su casa del mismo color, las palmeras, flores y pastizal bien cuidados, la cámara de gravedad de su padre en el mismo lugar a excepción que ahora estaba pintada de azul rey y negro, por tanto nada había cambiado en tres años y medio.

Bajó del vehículo, al igual que sus cosas y lo encapsuló.

Miró su vestimenta, vestido corto, negro y liso ceñido al cuerpo, medias can can negras, botas larga negras de terciopelo. Como hacía frío, se colocó un saco de paño largo, color rojo; Su cabello se realizó hondas suaves y se lo acomodó con una boina de paño, color negra.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada. Al estar en frente, respiró hondo y apretó el botón del timbre.

-¿Quién es?-Escuchó que dijo la voz de una mujer. Ella sonrió, era su mamá, Bulma y tocó de nuevo-¡Ya voy! Si usted esta apresurado, yo también-Protestó la mujer y abrió la puerta de golpe-¿Quién...- Pero quedó callada y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¿Bra?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Hola mamá-Saludó la muchacha moviendo su mano y sonriendo ampliamente

-¡BRA, BRA MI BEBÉ ESTA AQUÍ! OH BRA-Gritaba efucivamente la mujer, abrazándola y acariciándola-¡VEGETA, VEGETA VEN!-Lo llamaba

Bra lagrimeaba junto con Bulma, estaba tan feliz de verla. La había extrañado tanto, sus historias, sus charlas, sus consejos.

-¿Qué sucede mujer? ¿Porqué gritas?- Preguntaba Vegeta molesto, pero calló cuando vio a su pequeña princesa parada en la entrada, dejándolo asombrado.

-Hola papi-Saludó ella, yendolo a abrazar.

-Bra-Musitó él, sorprendentemente correspondiendole el abrazo.

-Mi niña, que grande estas ¡Y muy hermosa!-Exclamó Bulma sollozando

Bra se soltó de Vegeta-Gracias mamá. Los extrañé tanto, ni se imaginan-Expresó

-Y cuéntanos ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Se divirtieron? ¿A dónde fueron?- Bulma tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle a su hija. Hablar con teléfono o computadora, no era lo mismo.

-Cálmate mujer, la enloquecerás con tantas preguntas- Le protestó

-Tú cállate. Quiero saber todo lo que hizo mi pequeña...Digo pequeña, si estas hecha toda una hermosa mujer-Le acarició el rostro-Al igual que yo-Agregó Bulma

Bra rió-Mamá les contaré todo, pero quiero que organices una bienvenida para mi y las chicas ¿Puedes?-Le preguntó

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó-Ahora comienzo con los llamados para mañana- Bulma se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a marchar los números.

-Papi ¿Me ayudarías a subir las maletas? Ya sabes, eres más fuerte y poderoso- Lo aduló. Vegeta sonrió y sujetó sin problemas algunas maletas-Pero antes...¿Trunks?-Preguntó

En ningún momento el pelilila bajó, más con los gritos que había dado su mamá. Le parecía extraño, o debía estar durmiendo o no estaba.

-Esta con Uub y Goten, Bra-Le contestó su mamá

-Ah...- Se mordió el labio inferior y luego miró a su papá- ¿Vamos?- Y el príncipe asintió.

Mientras subían y Bra le comentaba de todos los obsequios que trajo para ellos y los guerreros Z, Vegeta la observaba de pies a cabeza. Su físico lucía diferente, a su poder no lo podía sentir porque tenía oculto el Ki.

Entonces la interrumpió-¿Entrenaste?- Formuló

Bra lo miró unos segundos y le sonrió-¡Por supuesto!- Aseguró- Con las chicas estuvimos haciéndolo. Pan me enseñó varios trucos- Le contó

-Bueno, cuando dejes de ocultar tu ki, te pondré aprueba-Propuso

-De acuerdo-Concluyó Bra

* * *

Pan llegó a su hogar después de conducir una hora. Estacionó la aeronave frente a la cochera y bajó junto con sus cosas, suspiró y miró la casa. Nada diferente, sólo que la puerta de entrada había sido pintada y colocaron un camino de piedras, pero lo demás seguía exactamente igual.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se acomodó su ropa y cabello. Había optado por un pantalón largo claro y ceñido, suéter, chalina y botas de color marrón grisaseo; Su cabello había crecido bastante, llegando hasta la cintura y decidió dejarlo suelto acomodado con un gorro de lana, marrón grisaseo.

Respiró hondo, sonrió y tocó el timbre...

-¿Quién es?- Oyó que dijo la voz de un hombre. Sonrió más, era su papá

-Yo-Contestó ella

Y de repente la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y mostró a un Gohan, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pecho inflado de felicidad-¡Pan!-Exclamó

-Sí, soy yo- Y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

¡Por Kami, cómo los había extrañado! Y ahora ya estaba ahí, de nuevo en su hogar, muy cerca de su familia.

Escucharon pasos apresurados sobre la escalera y una Videl, con los ojos llorosos quedó parada en el último escalón, con una felicidad reflejada en su sonrisa-Pan- La nombró

Las dos mujeres se acercaron y se dieron un abrazado fuerte y cariñoso-Los extrañé tanto- Expresó la azabache, limpiando sus lágrimas

Videl la ayudó- Nosotros también, mi bebé-Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-¡Qué grande y hermosa estas! De seguro habrás conquistado a más de uno- Dijo la mujer, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo sonrojar a Pan

-Mamá, por favor- Musitó

-Cuéntanos...¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?- Le preguntó Gohan

-Fue maravilloso, papá. Jamás olvidaremos estas vacaciones-Respondió-Pero les contaremos todo con las chicas en la reunión que organiza Bulma para nosotras- Concluyó y sujetó sus valijas para subirlas a su habitación.

-Te ayudo-Ofreció Videl

-Yo prepararé el almuerzo, luego iremos a ver a tus abuelos- Le dijo Gohan

Pan asintió y junto a su mamá subieron...

-Les traje muchos regalos-Le contó la nieta de Goku

-¡Qué bueno hijita!- Videl la observaba y notó lo diferente que estaba. A parte de su manera de vestir, su cuerpo ya era de toda una mujer-¿Estuviste entrenando?-Cuestionó la mujer

-Obvio mamá, siempre fiel al entrenamiento- Contestó

Videl rió y meneó la cabeza.

* * *

Marron luego de conducir más de una hora, llegó a Kame Hose, la casa del Mestro Roshi. Su mamá un mes antes le había contado que el hombre se la prestó porque ellos estaban reparando la suya.

Situó el vehículo tras la casa así sus padres no la veían, quería darles una sorpresa. Bajó, juntó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Caminando, miró su vestimenta: Un vestido corto de lana, gris. Encima un saco de paño gris, chalina negra, medias can can negras y las botas largas de terciopelo también del mismo color; Su cabello se realizó hondas y se colocó un gorro de lana, negro.

Cuando se acercó, tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó suavemente la puerta...

-¿Quién?- Escuchó la voz fastidiada de una mujer, su mamá. Ella dio una risa pequeña y golpeó de nuevo-¿Quién moles...-Y no terminó de preguntar por que quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver quien estaba frente suyo-Marron...-La nombró

La joven con lágrimas en sus orbes azules-Hola mami-La saludó

-Mi niña, estas aquí- Se abrazaron fuertemente, las dos lagrimeando de la emoción-¿Cómo estas? ¿Porque no avisaron que ya regresaban?- Preguntaba mientras la ayudaba a entrar las maletas.

-Quisimos que fuese sorpresa-Respondió

-Cuéntame todo-Pidió la mujer rubia.

-En la bienvenida que organizará Bulma para nosotras les contaremos todo- Dijo, pero luego mira a todos lados-¿Papá?-Preguntó por el hombre pequeño

-Fue hasta Ciudad Satán a comprar algunas cosas-Contestó y sin que la chica la viese, la examinó de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que estaba distinta.

-Oh, bueno cuando este viniendo me esconderé así lo sorprendo- Dijo sonriendo-Dejaré las cosas en mi ''nueva'' habitación- Concluyó y n18 la ayudó.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo :D Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Niña, machona y rosa encantadoras

Bra almorzaba alegremente con sus padres, Bulma le insistía que le platique sobre el viaje, pero ella se negaba-Espera hasta mañana mamá. Con las chicas contaremos todo lo que hicimos-

-Oh, esta bien-Se rindió la mujer

-¿Estuviste entrenando?-Preguntó Vegeta

-Si-Respondió serena-Con las chicas decidimos entrenar-

-Después quiero luchar contigo a ver que tal lo haces- Replicó con una sonrisa de lado

-De acuerdo papi- Sonrió tiernamente

El teléfono sonó y Bulma atendió-¿Hola?-

-Mamá- Dijo Trunks del otro lado de la línea

-Trunks ¿Dónde estas?- Preguntó molesta, esta bien que su hijo ya sea grande y sepa cuidarse, pero quería saber a donde iba y con quien.

-En ciudad Satan, me quedo en el departamento de Uub, esta noche salimos-Respondió

-¿A qué fiesta? Trunks aquí esta...-Pero Bra movió las manos para que Bulma no le dijera que ella estaba allí.

-¿Quién esta?- Preguntó confundido

-Tu... papá esperándote para entrenar pero no importa- Retomó la palabra, Vegeta enarcó la ceja por la actitud de su hija y la mentira de su esposa.

-Ah... dile a papá que lo siento. Pero que en estos días prometo entrenar con él-

-De acuerdo hijo, ten cuidado esta noche-

-De acuerdo mamá, adiós- El pelilila corta

-¿Porqué no quisiste que le diga que estas aquí?-Cuestionó Bulma

-¿A dónde irá esta noche? Quiero darle una sorpresa- Explicó

-Esta en Ciudad Satan, no me dijo a donde van con los chicos-

Bra sonrió perversamente, sujeta su teléfono y les mandó mensajes a sus amigas ''Sigan ocultando su ki. Goten, Trunks y Uub están juntos e irán a una fiesta. Que no lo llamen ni nada, esta noche les daremos la sorpresa de sus vidas. Ya luego les cuento mi plan, sería la fase 2'' y envió el mensaje.

* * *

Pan lo leyó y negó con la cabeza, que plan tendría ahora su amiga peliturquesa. Guardó su teléfono y esperó a que baje su mamá así irían a la casa de su abuelito Goku.

-Listo-Dijo la mujer

La casa de sus abuelos quedaba a 10 metros de la suya, así que caminaron. A lo lejos divisaron a una mujer de cabellos negros, regando las flores que se encontraban en el camino de piedras de su pequeña pero acogedora, casa.

-Mamá-Gritó Gohan

La mujer da vuelta y al ver a su nieta, corrió hacia ella-¡Pan! ¡Mi pequeña Pan!-Vociferó efusiva-¡Goku! ¡Goku ven, Pan a regresado!-

Goku salió de su hogar y caminó a paso rápido hasta ellos-Hola Pan, te extrañé pequeña-Dijo abrazándola

-Yo también abuelito, extrañé a todos. No veía la hora o día de regresar-Sonrió

-Nosotros también te extrañamos bebé. Ahora llamaremos a Goten y le diré que estas aquí- Dijo su abuela Milk

-¡No!-Exclamó, recibiendo miradas extrañas por los presentes-Digo...No lo llames, esta noche irán a una fiesta con Trunks y Uub, y con las chicas queremos darles una sorpresa-Explicó la morena

-Ay ese chico, siempre saliendo de fiesta-Chilló-Vayamos a tomar té mejor- Y entraron a la casa.

* * *

Marron leyó el mensaje y se sonrojó, que plan ''perverso'' tendría su amiga. ¿¡Cómo sería la fase 2!?

-Te extrañamos tanto Marron, no había un día que no pensáramos como la estabas pasando. Si disfrutabas de tus vacaciones- Dijo Krillin mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija

-Yo también los extrañé. Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para que les contemos- Dijo la rubia-Esta noche saldremos con Bra y Pan- Añadió

-De acuerdo-Dijo Krillin y siguieron platicando de las cosas que hicieron o pasó mientras ella y sus amigas no estaban.

* * *

Llegó la noche y las tres amigas estaban en la habitación de la peliturquesa-Bien muchachas, explicaré la fase 2...En el mensaje dije que todavía tengan oculto sus ki, bueno. Los chicos irán a una fiesta y nosotras vamos a ir a esa fiesta-Explicó Bra-Pero...luciendo como ellos nos trataron. Goten me trató de niña, iré vestida así pero más sugerente, no tanto por supuesto. A ti Trunks-Señaló a la morena-De machona, pero irás de una machona muy sexy...Y a ti Uub-Miró a Marron-De rosa, así que irás provocativamente de rosa ¿De acuerdo?-Concluyó orgullosa de su plan, Bra.

Pan no se opuso-De acuerdo-

Las tres amigas sonrieron perversas-Hagamoslo-Dijo Marron y dispusieron a cambiarse.

2 horas después, las chicas estaba listas. La primera en bajar fue Marron, luciendo un hermoso vestido corto rosa claro, con hombreras de pedrería doradas y espalda descubierta, resaltando su perfecta figura. Sus pies zapatos con plataforma color dorado; En su cabello se realizó una trenza espiga de lado semi suelta.

La segunda, Pan. Optó por unos leggins de nylo negro tiro alto que le hacía resaltar sus torneadas piernas y respingado glúteos. Un tops blanco cuello halter, con todas pedrerías de colores. Zapatos con plataforma negros y su cabello se realizó una coleta alta.

Y por último Bra, eligió un tops sin tiritas blanco con muchas pedrerías plateadas, resaltando sus ya formados senos. Una falda acampanada corta azul, medias can-can color piel. Zapatos blancos con plataforma, destacando sus perfectas y torneadas piernas. Y su cabello se formó muchas hondas.

Ya alistadas, Bulma las despidió y en la aeronave último modelo de la pelituquesa, partieron hasta ciudad Satan.

Miraron la fila que había al costado de la puerta de entrada para divisar si estaban los chicos. Como no los vieron, suponiendo que ya habían entrado. Sin embargo Trunks los hacía pasar sin hacer la fila, como ellas también, Bra por ser la hija de la gran científica Bulma Briefs y Pan por ser la nieta del gran Mr. Satan. Se miraron y con una sonrisa se alentaron una a la otra, estaban nerviosas.

-Chicas, llegó el momento-Dijo Bra, la morena y rubia asintieron y bajaron de la aeronave. La peliturquesa la encapsuló y caminaron hasta la puerta de la fiesta. Allí pasaron sin problemas y al entrar, vieron la cantidad de personas que había dentro.

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos?-Preguntó Pan alzando un poco la voz. Como tenían oídos saiyajin, no era necesario gritar.

-Busquemoslo, cuando los veamos no oculten más su ki-Dijo Bra. Las amigas recorrieron el lugar, agarradas de las manos para que no se perdieran, ya que había muchas personas. Pasaron por la barra de tragos y pararon en seco al divisar a Uub ahí, pidiendo bebidas-Bien Marron, escucha. Vas a la barra, pides tres tragos, has como si no lo hubieses visto. Sé simpática pero no le hagas tanto caso ¿De acuerdo?- Explicó Bra a su amiga rubia.

-De acuerdo- Respondió nerviosa

-Cálmate, que no se noten tus nervios, se dará cuenta- La rubia asintió y se dirigió a la barra. Las otras dos chicas siguieron su camino, buscando a los otros dos chicos...

Uub hablaba coquetamente con dos chicas, Marron se puso al lado de él:

-¿Qué vas a pedir preciosa?- Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora el muchacho que preparaba los tragos

-Quiero tres margaritas-Respondió ella.

Uub reconocía esa voz. Giró y examinó sus finas manos con uñas perfectamente arregladas. Siguió con su cuerpo, perfectamente esbelto, más con ese vestido rosa. Hasta llegar a su rostro, sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba-¿Marron?-

La rubia lo mira y sonrió-Uub ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?-Preguntó abrazándolo. Un abrazo corto y rápido, pero en ese transcurso Marron aprovechó a oler aroma de colonia masculina.

-Bien...¿Cuándo...cuando volviste?-Balbuceó

-Hoy al medio día-Responde. El muchacho de la barra le entrega las bebidas-Gracias-Agradece ella con una sonrisa coqueta. Sujeta las copas sin problemas y mira de nuevo a Uub-Nos vemos después- Y se alejó de él, dejando embobado al moreno.

* * *

Bra y Pan seguían buscando a Goten y Trunks, hasta que la morena divisó al pelilila-Allí esta tu hermano-Dijo señalándolo-Hablando con esa fea-Añadió molesta

-Bien...¿Viste el espejo que esta al costado de ellos?-Asiente Pan-Ve y has que te arreglas la ropa y maquillarte un poco los labios. Ten, a los hombres les gusta los labios rojos de una mujer- Bra le guiñó un ojo y Pan, nerviosa, caminó hasta el espejo.

Trunks hablaba con una rubia entretenidamente. Pan pasó por su lado:

-¿Si? y dime ¿Cómo te va con el estu...-No terminó de completar su pregunta, miró a la chica que estaba parada frente al espejo arreglándose el leggins que resaltaba sus piernas y glúteos. Siguió observando a la chica, hasta llegar a su rostro y sorprenderse de quien se trataba. Más verla maquillarse-¿Me esperas un segundo?- La rubia asintió. Trunks caminó hasta Pan y tocó su hombro-¿Pan?-

Pan lo mira por el espejo, gira y sonríe-¡Trunks! ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo abrazándolo y antes que él lo haga, se separó.

-Bien y ¿Tú? ¿Cuando regresaste? ¿Estas con mi hermana?-Cuestionó

-Bien. Regresamos al medio día y si esta tu hermana aquí pero la perdí- Responde

-Vaya Pan, estas tan...estas tan cambiada- Dijo el pelilila mirando el cuerpo de la chica

Gracias a Kami que la luz no enfocaba tanto a su rostro, sino el pelilila se daria cuenta de su sonrojo-Gracias...Allí viene Marron- Pan alzó la mano para que su amiga rubia la viese

-Es difícil caminar con tres copas y más con tanta gente-Rió-¿Trunks? ¿Cómo estas? Vaya que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí-

-¿Encontrarlos?- Trunks también miró a la rubia, pero no estaba tan hermosa como Pan

-Si, encontré a Uub en la barra- Responde

-Vayamos a buscar a Bra-Dijo Pan-Nos vemos después Trunks- Y se marchó con Marron, dejando pasmado al pelilila, ''Que cambiada esta...esta...esta hermosa'' Pensó y observó como la morena se alejaba.

* * *

Bra subió hasta el primer piso, si Goten no estaba abajo, de seguro debía estar arriba. Cuando se acercaba a unos sillones blancos, vio a Goten hablando de cerca con una morena. Contuvo sus celos, ''Bien, me sentaré cerca de ellos y haré que me acomodo mis zapatos'' Pensó.

Y de acuerdo a su plan, fue a sentarse:

Goten hablaba con la morena coquetamente y esta acariciaba su rostro-Que lindos zapatos-Dijo ella señalándolos.

Goten dio vuelta para mirarlos, pero al ver las piernas perfectas y torneadas de la dueña de esos zapatos, no despegó su vista, siguiendo hasta su escote, que resaltaba unos senos de gran tamaños. Miró su rostro y tragó saliva...

Bra al terminar de acomodarse los zapatos, sensualmente. Posó sus ojos azules en Goten y le sonrió-Goten ¡tanto tiempo!-Dijo ella saludándolo con la mano

Goten no salía de su asombro-Bra... ¿Me disculpas un momento?-Le preguntó a la chica y se fue sin importarle lo que esta respondía-Bra ¿Qué..que haces aquí? ¿Cuando regresaste? ¿Estas con mi sobrina?-

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-Rió burlona-Regresamos al medio día, y si estoy con tu sobrina y Marron-Responde sonriendo- Allí vienen-Dijo señalando a la morena y rubia

-¡Tío!-Exclamó Pan

-¡Pan!-Exclamó abrazándola-Vaya que sorpresa-Dijo Goten. Miró a la peliturquesa ''Que hermosa esta...Una princesa'' pensó.

-Si...Bien, vayamos abajo chicas. Quiero encontrar a mi hermano-Dijo ignorando la mirada de Goten-Nos vemos después Goten-Dijo y se alejaron. El moreno miro a Bra hasta que desapareció entre las personas.

Luego de encontrarse con su hermano, las chicas se apartaron de ellos, pero no tan lejos. Goten, Trunks y Uub las observaban, solamente a ellas. Si pasaban mujeres en ropas diminutas, nos les importaba y seguían mirando a Bra, Pan y Marron.

-¿Cómo la están pasando bailarines? ¿Se divierten?- Preguntó el Dj, respondiendo todos al unísono ''SI''-Muy bien... Quiero preguntarle a las mujeres más hermosas de la noche, ¿Quienes se animan a bailar arriba de las tarimas? Las ganadoras se llevaran un delicioso champagne- Vociferó animado

-Vayamos nosotras-Dijo Bra

-Estas loca-Chilló Pan

-Chicas, hay que llamar la atención. Tenemos que hacer que nos deseen. ¡Vamos Pan!-Le rogó la peliturquesa

La morena suspiró-Esta bien-

Bra, Pan y Marron se subieron a la tarima, bailando al ritmo de la música. Goten, Trunks y Uub miraban embobados como las chicas se movían sensualmente. No podían creer lo mucho que habían cambiado, antes ellas ni se animaban a bailar, solamente Marron pero no lo hacía tan sensualmente como ahora. Al terminar la canción el Dj habló- Bien, tenemos a las ganadoras del champagne...vengan rubia, morena y peliturquesa-

Festejaron por ser las ganadoras, recibiendo miradas molestas por parte de las demás chicas que también bailaban. Buscaron su premio-Vayamos a tomarlo con los chicos-Dijo Pan

-Bien Pan, vas aprendiendo-Dijo burlona Bra. Se acercaron a ellos-Venimos a compartir nuestro premio-Dijo divertida la peliturquesa

Los tres amigos les aplaudieron y así pasaron la noche, riendo, bailando y divirtiéndose. Por supuesto Uub y Marron se miraban, Trunks y Pan hacían muecas divertidas, Goten y Bra se sonreían.

Bra se acerca al oído de Pan y le susurró-Fase 2, completa-


	4. Fase 3 en acción

Al día siguiente, Bulma organizaba las mesas y sillas. Cocineros llegaban con abundantes y riquísimas comidas. Una mesa larga y repleta de muchas delicias.

Bra despierta por todo el ruiderío que había en su casa y mira la hora-¡Me dormí, ya llegan los invitados!-Dijo sobresaltada entrando a ducharse. A los 20 minutos de un relajante y apresurado baño, fue a su closet y optó por una camisa blanca prendida hasta el cuello, pantalón largo azul oscuro ajustado y botas altas marrones; Su cabello se realizó una coleta alta. Se arquó las pestañas y maquilló un poco los labios, era hermosa igual sin maquillarse.

Bajó y divisó a Bulma hablando y pagando a los cocineros, se dirigió a la cocina y estaba su hermano tomando café parsimonioso.

-Buenos días Trunks- Saludó ella mientras se servia el desayuno

-Hola Bra-Saludó también

-¿Papá?- Preguntó, era raro que su padre no estuviese desayunando

-Esta en su habitación todavía, no quiere tolerar a nuestros amigos- Rió el pelilila

-Ay papá, jamás cambiará- Rió también ella

-¡VEGETA MÁS VALE QUE BAJES PORQUE JURO QUE AVERÍO LA CÁMARA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?- Gritó Bulma

-YA BAJO MUJER MOLESTA-Gritó también el príncipe de los saiyajines

Trunks y Bra se miraron y echaron sonoras carcajadas-Mamá sabe como amenazar a papá-Dijo Bra. Luego de cesar las risas, los hermanos charlaban entretenidamente, la peliturquesa le preguntaba como le estaba yendo en la empresa, si tenían proyectos para realizar o si ya estaban trabajando en algún proyecto, si conoció a alguna chica y muchas cosas más-Le preguntaré a Pan si ya vienen-Dijo Bra a propósito, quería observar de reojo la reacción de su hermano cuando nombró a la morena.

-Oye Bra...¿Pan conoció...a...algún chico en las vacaciones?- Preguntó titubeando. Bra sonrió para sus adentros maliciosa-Quiero decir... si ustedes tres conocieron a algún chico- Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Bra se encoge de hombros- Después te enterarás- Y salió de la cocina, dejando al pelilila confuso.

15 minutos después los guerreros comenzaron a llegar, Goku y Milk fueron los primeros. Milk fue con Bulma y Goku con Vegeta. Luego Piccolo y Yamcha y se unieron con los dos saiyajins (Por supuesto a Vegeta jamás le agradó la presencia del ex novio de su esposa). A los 10 minutos, Gohan, Videl y Pan. Trunks quedó babeando al ver a la morena, llevaba una camiseta mangas largas blanca, falda arriba de la cintura negra, con un chaleco largo color bordo. Medias can-can negras y encima medias bucaneras negras. Y en los pies, zapatos cerrados con plataforma color bordo; Su cabello se realizó una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo recto.

-Pan ¡llegaste!- Exclamó Bra

Trunks respiró hondo y se acercó a ellas-Hola Pan-Saludó amable

-Trunks- Dijo sonriendo

-Estas hermosa- Dijo él mirándola a los ojos

Ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada-Gracias-Agradeció.

-Esperemos a Marron en el jardín, Pan- Intervino Bra

-De acuerdo- Dijo la morena y miró por último a Trunks, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña.

Bra y Pan esperaban a la rubia, platicando de como actuarían frente a los chicos. El corazón de la peliturquesa bombeó a mil por horas cuando sintió el Ki de Goten cerca. Las dos chicas miraron al cielo y divisaron a Goten llegar y cesar su vuelo para quedar frente a ellas.

-Hola chicas-Saludó alegre el menor de los Son

-Hola tío- Saludó Pan

-Goten-Dijo sonriendo Bra

Él la miró y le sonrió, ella también lo hizo pero dos segundos ya que justo llegaba Marron con n 18 y Krillin. Bra y Pan fueron a recibirlos y Goten aprovechó a mirar a la peliturquesa, se preguntaba una y mil veces como pudo haber cambiado tanto ella. Negó con la cabeza y entró a Capsule Corp.

Las tres mejores amigas quedaron en el jardín, pensando la fase 3, cuanto sintieron el Ki de Uub. Paró su vuelo y se acercó a ellas, pero sus ojos solamente miraban de arriba abajo a la rubia. Ella llevaba puesto un suéter pelo mono marron claro, un pantalón corto negro, medias can-can negras y zapatos cerrados con plataforma marron claro. Y su cabello suelo con muchas hondas.

-Hola muchachas ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó amable y sus ojos negros quedaron clavados en Marron

La rubia se sonrojó y ladeó su cabeza para que no vea su tan notable sonrojo, fingiendo toser-Bien, esperando a los invitados-Respondió Marron ahora mirándolo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el moreno, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica

Ella quedó rígida-Si... es solo que...-

-Es sólo que le di un caramelo de menta y era muy fuerte. Le hizo mal, a mi también me sucede lo mismo-Intervino Bra, fingiendo una sonrisa

Uub ríe-De acuerdo, nos veremos adentro chicas- Y entró a Capsule Corp.

-Gracias-Agradece Marron

-De nada, entremos. Creo que no falta nadie más y además tengo hambre- Las chicas entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa de comida.

Cuando los guerreros se sentaron en la mesa con tanta cantidad de comida, se dispusieron devorar como bestias. Las chicas los miraban y rieron, extrañaban tanto ver a sus amigos y familia comer como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Y aunque ellas también comían la misma cantidad que los saiyajins, lo hacían más delicado.

Al terminar y las mujeres servir el postre, empezaron a preguntarle sobre el viaje a las tres mejores amigas- Bueno chicas, cuéntenos sobre el viaje ¿Cómo la pasaron? ¿Dónde fueron?- Preguntaba Bulma y todos los presentes las miraron sonrientes.

-La pasamos genial, mamá, jamás la olvidaremos. Fuimos a Disneyland, París la ciudad del amor, Argentina, Miami, New York, Fiji, Filipinas, Brasil, Japón, Costa Rica e Indonesia- Dijo Bra sonriendo

-¡Que maravilloso! Debían tener paisajes muy preciosos-Exclamó alegre Milk-¿Conocieron muchas personas? ¿Hicieron amigos? ¿Conocieron chicos?-Dijo lo último pícara la mujer, las tres amigas se sonrojaron. Pan miró por unos segundos a los chicos y estos la miraban fijas, sin sonreír, solo expectantes por las respuestas de ellas.

-Muchísimas personas conocimos y amigos también hicimos, todos fueron amables con nosotras-Dijo Pan-Y sí, conocimos chicos-Añadió la morena. Bra la miró frunciendo el ceño, que habían conocido a muchachos, si. Pero que hayan tenido algo con alguno, no. Pan la miró e hizo un movimientos de ojos refiriéndose a los chicos, entonces la peliturquesa entendió.

-Muy guapos la mayoría-Añadió Bra. Ella pateó despacio el pie de Marron y ladeó la cabeza para que ella entendiera.

-Es decir, cuando vas de viaje es claro que vas a conocer muchachos-Dijo Marron

-Igualmente íbamos más a divertirnos-Concluyó Bra

-Por supuesto-Dijo Milk sonriente.

Y así pasaron la tarde, las chicas contándoles sobre las comidas que probaron, los hoteles donde se hospedaron y las playas, peatonales, centros comerciales, discos, etc que visitaron. Mostraban las fotos y todos quedaron maravillados, no sólo por los paisajes, sino las distintas culturas que tenían cada país.

Era de noche y las mejores amigas se encontraban en el balcón de la peliturquesa, mirando el cielo preciosamente estrellado.

-Iré por jugo y palomitas-Dijo Pan saliendo de la habitación. En el camino rogaba no toparse con Trunks, primero porque no sabía que decirle y le daba vergüenza mirarlo, más si recordaba el día en que se le declaró. Y segundo sus fachas, pantalón de algodón holgados y una camiseta de mangas largas blanca, pero dejando descubierto un poco su abdomen. Mirándose no se dio cuenta que había entrado a la cocina y que esta misma se encontraba un pelilila buscando comida. Y cuando miró adelante pegó un pequeño grito-Trunks-Dijo respirando rápido y llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Lo siento, Pan. No te escuché entrar -Dijo Trunks, quien la miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo.

La morena se sonrojó y decidió ignorarlo-No importa-Dijo ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- Pregunta él

Pan se molestó, ya no era una niña como para que le pregunten que hacía despierta-Vengo por palomitas-Respondió sin voltearse.

-Claro...-Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que habló el pelilila-Así que...¿conociste a muchachos?-

Pan, quien todavía le daba la espalda, abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Qué si? esa pregunta vino de sorpresa y no estaba tampoco Bra para ayudarla. Se maldecía profundamente en no saber como tratar a los chicos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo- Sí, conocí muchos chicos-Respondió mirándolo unos segundos y luego a las palomitas que se hacían ruidosamente.

Trunks hizo un mohín y algo que jamás sintió se apoderó de él, celos-Y...y ¿Vendrán a visitar...-Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por la morena

-Listo, ya están las palomitas-Dijo mientras buscaba vasos para el jugo y un cuenco de plástico para las palomitas.

Como el recipiente estaba alto y no alcanzaba, tuvo que ponerse en puntillas de pies, mas unos brazos musculosos aparecieron y sin problemas lo agarró entregándoselo a la morena-Aquí tienes-Dijo sonriendo y ella lo mira.

Pan se sonrojó-Gracias-Susurró y desvió su mirada

-De nada...me iré a dormir. Que descanses, Pan-Dicho esto el pelilila desapareció detrás de la puerta y Pan la quedó viendo...

''Soy una torpe'' Se recriminó ella misma ''¡Vuelo! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió elevarme unos centímetros nomas?'' Maldiciéndose a sí misma, subió a la habitación de Bra, haciendo malavares para que no se le cayese nada. La nieta de Goku le contó lo que había pasado con Trunks en la cocina y las amigas rieron-No se rían, fue muy vergonzoso- Dijo molesta

-No te enojes, Pan, nos hubiese sucedido lo mismo...Bien, mientras tú estabas pasando vergüenza abajo-Dijo burlona Bra, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Pan-Con Marron hablamos sobre la fase 3-

-¿Cómo es?-Preguntó Pan sentándose en forma sukhasana y agarrando un puñado de palomitas.

-Dar celos-Respondió simplemente- Hoy cuando Milk preguntó si conocimos chicos, ellos nos miraron fijamente. Entonces debemos darles celos, pero que se note que lo están-Explicó Bra

-¿Y como haremos eso?- Pan no era experta con los muchachos, jamás tuvo un novio en su vida, por ende no sabía dar celos. Que ha besado, sí, pero nunca una relación seria, además si intentaba conocerse con alguien, un pelilila vagaba por su mente y al final se terminaba aburriendo de ese alguien.

-Fácil... coqueteamos o platicamos con chicos delante de ellos o salimos- Reflexionó la hija de Krillin

-No lo sé, no creo que nos celen-Dijo Pan con una mueca de tristeza

-Probaremos-Dijo Bra y suspiró-Chicas, hay que comprender que no son los únicos muchachos del planeta. Intentemos darles celos, si no funciona, de alguna forma hay que olvidarnos de ellos. Será muy difícil, más si están cerca, pero no es imposible. Ya somos grandes ¿No? Además somos hermosas e inteligentes, podemos tener cualquier chico a nuestro lado. Si nos celan es porque quizás si les importamos, y si no...hay que seguir adelante amigas, y por supuesto siempre unidas- La peliturquesa sonrió

-Tienes razón Bra, aunque me cueste olvidar a Uub, me cansa seguir tras él sabiendo que sale con muchas chicas- Dijo cabizbaja Marron

-Por eso les daremos celos, si lo demuestran es porque sienten algo por nosotras y seguiremos conquistándolos- Dijo Bra

-De acuerdo-Dijo Pan segura. De pronto su teléfono sonó-Chicas, miren...- Bra y Marron leyeron el mensaje y las tres rieron perversas.

-Me parece que la fase 3 durará por días- Dijo Marron y rieron de nuevo.


	5. Entrenando y fase 3

Una semana pasó del regreso de las mejores amigas. Una semana que ellas no se veían y tampoco a sus amores . Ahora se encontraban en un bosque cerca de la Montaña Paoz. Marron apoyada a un árbol, leía serena un libro, a su lado estaba Bra cruzada de piernas mirando el cielo y Pan yacía en el pasto con los ojos cerrados masticando una espiga de trigo.

Bra suspiró-Es un hermoso día-Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y respiraba hondo.

-Amo venir a leer aquí-Dijo Marron con su vista en el libro.

-Bra...-Llamó Pan

-¿Mm?-la princesa no la miró, seguía con la misma pose.

-¿Cómo haremos con la fase 3?- Preguntó colocándose boca abajo y apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos. Marron dejó su libro a un lado y mira a Bra.

La peliturquesa abre un ojo y la observa- No lo sé...- Respondió

-¿Se te ocurre algo?- Preguntó la nieta de Goku

-Mmm varias cosas, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes, chicas. No puedo pensar todo sola- Exclamó levantándose

Pan también se levanta y va a su lado-Si puedes, tú eres la ''genia'' de los planes-Rió burlona

-No me causa ¿Sabes?- Dijo fingiendo estar molesta, mostrándole la lengua- Debemos pensar como seguir el plan-

-Hace una semana no vemos a los chicos-Dijo Marron yendo con sus amigas

-Hace una semana planeamos la fase 3 y no la llevamos a cabo ¿Y si no vemos a los chicos?- Preguntó la hija de Gohan

Cuando Bra estaba por responder, sintieron tres ki acercándose. Miraron al cielo y sus corazones bombearon con fuerza cuando Trunks, Uub y Goten se acercaban a ellas ¿Tan absortas estaban pensando en la fase 3 que no sintieron los ki de los chicos?. Las tres se miraron sonrojadas y sorprendidas y después a los ellos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Bra.

-Vinimos a hacerles compañía-Responde Goten-¿Podemos?-La mirada del moreno la hacía sentir incómoda, más si estaba tan desarreglada.

-S..si, claro que pueden-Responde esquivando la mirada de él

-¿Qué les parece si entrenamos?-Pregunta Trunks

Pan sonríe ampliamente-¡Si!-Exclamó

-Bien... Primero empezamos Bra y yo. Luego Pan con Uub y después Marron y Goten ¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó animado el pelilila

Todos asintieron- Pero esperen que nos cambiemos, no podemos entrenar con esta ropa- Dijo Bra

-¿Y de dónde van a sacar ropa?-Preguntó extrañado Uub

-Ay Uub, acuérdate que estas hablando con Bra Briefs y siempre ando preparada para cualquier tipo se situación-Respondió orgullosa de sí misma. Sacó una cápsula de su pequeño bolso y de allí salió un amplio armario portátil color blanco y bordes púrpuras (Contaba como vestidor también). Adentro había muchos estilos de ropa y cuatro espejos largos, dos a los costados y dos al frente-No nos tardamos-Dijo Bra y las tres amigas entraron.

30 minutos después, los chicos yacían en el pasto durmiéndose, ¿Tanta ropa tenían las mujeres? No entendían porque se tardaban en cambiarse. Pensaron en empezar sin las chicas hasta que escucharon la puerta del armario abrirse y salió Marron, luciendo una sudadera negra, con estampado de leopardo en la parte de la capucha y bolsillos delanteros. Unos leggins negro con bordes de leopardo y su cabello recogido con una coleta alta. Uub la observó y se sonrojó, ''¿Porqué me sonrojé al mirarla?'' Se preguntó el moreno.

Atrás Bra con camiseta roja mangas larga y dejando la mitad de su abdomen descubierto. Unos leggins tiro alto rojo y su cabello también recogido en una coleta alta. Goten no disimuló su rostro embobado y cuando Trunks lo miró molesto, el moreno rió nervioso llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza, ''Trunks ¿Qué culpa tengo de que tu hermana sea hermosa? ¿Siempre lo fue y jamás me di cuenta?'' Pensó.

Por último Pan, luciendo una sudadera gris con bordes verde agua, prendida hasta la mitad. Un tops verde agua y leggins gris con bordes verde agua. Su cabello se realizó una trenza cocida. Trunks sí disimuló pero la miró detalladamente, ''Es hermosa'' Pensó y se sonrojó.

-Ya estamos-Dijo Bra sacando de sus pensamientos a los tres hombres.

-Por fin, nos dormíamos-Dijo Trunks bostezando

-Cállate y entrenemos-Dijo divertida la peliturquesa.

Trunks y Bra se colocaron uno en frente del otro-Seré bueno contigo hermanita-Dijo amable el pelilila, no quería lastimarla sino su padre lo mataría a golpes.

Bra rió-No es necesario hermanito querido-Dijo y su rostro se transformó como el de Vegeta, orgulloso y arrogante. Los pastos y las hojas de los árboles se agitaban con fuerza, Trunks quedó asombrado, más fue su asombro al sentir tan elevando el Ki de la peliturquesa. Llegaba a enfadarse y se transformaba en supersaiyajin, ya casi llegaba a ese nivel-¿Qué esperas?- Lo incitó

Trunks salió de su asombro y la sonrisa de su papá se moldeó en sus labios-De acuerdo- Susurró y avanzó a gran velocidad hacía ella.

Lo único que divisaban sorprendidos y a lo lejos los presenten eran puños y patadas entre los hermanos Briefs, una pelea interminable y a su vez entretenida. Bra se molestaba por no darle aunque sea un sólo golpe a Trunks. Sabía que él tenía más entrenamiento que ella, desde que era chico entrenaba y además pasó por varias batalla. Ella no se comparaba a nada con él... Entrenaba con su papá, por supuesto, pero cuando ella quería, además Vegeta tampoco la forzaba, en cambio el príncipe con el pelilila era distinto. También se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, ni un golpe recibía ¿Y si él simulaba querer golpearla? Se molestó más, ella quería verdaderamente una pelea, un entrenamiento, ya que es eso lo que hacían ¿No? Entrenar. Comenzó a elevar un poco más su ki, estaba cansada, muy cansada pero no se rendiría. Ella era la hija de Vegeta, el príncipe del Planeta Vegeta...EL REY de planeta Vegeta, ella era una princesa y juró jamás decepcionar a su padre. Tiró puños y patadas, haciendo que Trunks se sorprendiera del nivel de energía de ella. Él también estaba cansado, pero no se rendiría ante su hermana, tampoco la golpearía. Entonces el puño de ella y el de él se chocaron, haciendo que los dos hermanos salgan disparados lejos de sus amigos. La peliturquesa chocó contra un árbol y el pelilila aterrizó contra el suelo.

-¡Bra!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Pan y Marron, volando hasta donde estaba la peliturquesa.

-Bra ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Marron preocupada por su amiga. Jamás había luchado así, temía que se hubiera lastimado mucho con el árbol.

Bra abre los ojos y parpadea-Sí, estoy bien Marron-Dijo parándose, con algo de dificultad y sonriendo a sus amigas para que se tranquilicen. Más Marron que Pan, la morena también ha tenido batallas y lo que le pasó a ella no era nada. Así que no se preocupaba.

-Muy buena pelea, Bra-Dijo Pan apoyando su mano en el hombro de la princesa

Bra sonrió-Gracias-

-Buena pelea hermana ¿Quién te enseñó a elevar tu ki y a pelear?-Preguntó Trunks

Bra señaló a la morena-Ella-

-¿Pan?-Preguntó sorprendido el hijo de Bulma

-Sí. Le enseñé algunas técnicas, como me enseñó mi abuelito Goku- Explicó Pan

-Muy bien-Dijo Trunks sonriéndole, haciendo que Pan se derritiera, claro que lo disimuló-Ahora te toca a a tí con Uub-

Ellos asintieron y como hicieron los hermanos al principio, se colocaron uno al frente de otro-No sé si seré bueno contigo, Pan- Dijo el moreno

Pan se encogió de hombros-No lo seas- Dijo simplemente

El moreno pensó si iniciar él o esperar que ella lo haga. Entonces Pan, en menos de un segundo estaba frente a él con el puño arriba, listo para plantarselo en su rostro. Reaccionó rápido y comenzaron a luchar. Uub aunque sabía que la morena no era nada débil, no quería golpearla, su fuerza era más alta que la suya, si llegaba a darle un sólo golpe, la mandaba más lejos de lo que fue Bra. Pan sabía que él no quería golpearla, no era la primera vez que luchaban. Así que se alejó de él...

-Pelea de verdad, Uub-Exclamó molesta.

Uub suspiró, si quería una pelea de verdad, se la daría, pero que después no anduviera llorando. Aunque viniendo de Pan, iba a querer la revancha. Avanzó hasta ella y de nuevo comenzaron a luchar. Los amigos miraban asombrados a los entrenados por Goku, pese a que Pan no era la mitad saiyajin, tenía una fuerza y energía sorprendente, cada minuto que pasaba su Ki iba incrementando. Al principio Uub peleaba normal, no necesitaba elevar su Ki, pero cuando la morena iba tirando más puños y patadas, con más fuerza, lo elevó. Confiándose de que así Pan no conseguiría golpearlo, pero para su asombro y el de los demás, por un descuido de él mirando a Marron, Pan logró darle una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que Uub cayera pesadamente al suelo.

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Goten

-Si..-Musitó

-¿Qué pasó con el ''No sé si seré bueno contigo, Pan''?- Preguntó, riendo alto, sintiéndose triunfadora.

Uub no contestó y se sentó molesto con los brazos cruzados, ''Si no hubiese mirado a Marron, yo...yo...¡Por Dende!'' Pensó, cubriendo su rostro por unos segundos, luego mirando a la rubia.

-Ahora Goten con Marron- Dijo Trunks

El moreno y rubia se pusieron en posición, uno en frente del otro. Goten sabía que Marron no tenía la mitad de fuerza que Bra o Pan, entonces él sí iba a ser bueno con ella. Dejaría que tire todas las patadas y puños la chica, pero él no le haría nada.

No dijeron ni una palabra y comenzaron a luchar. Marron tiraba golpes y patadas y Goten las esquivaba con facilidad. Aunque Marron haya entrenado con sus amigas, era la primera vez que luchaba contra alguien, contra un hombre. Se le hacía complicado y se cansaba rápido. Ella era una simple terrícola, bah, no tan simple porque volaba. Pero no tenía poderes como sus amigas, tampoco la fuerza como ellas. Y lo peor es que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y ni rozaba el rostro o alguna parte del cuerpo del chico.

Se alejó de él, estaba cansada. No duró ni 10 minutos la pelea que ya se había cansado. Bufó molesta y se sentía decepcionada de ella misma.

-Terminemos si ya estas cansada, Marron-Dijo amable el menor de los Son. La rubia lo miró molesta. Por un momento pensó que quizás Goten se burlaba de ella, pero desvaneció esa idea, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Goten, el hijo de Goku. El torpe, despreocupado e inocente Goten. No tenía una pizca de maldad en él.

Suspiró, rendida. Ya algun día podría vencer a alguno de los chicos, sólo debía entrenar con más ganas y esfuerzos-De acuerdo-Dijo y descendieron el vuelo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Trunks

-Marron se cansó-Respondió-Pero por supuesto gané yo-Añadió, haciendo que la rubia se molestase. Nadie ganó ni nadie perdió.

Se acercó a él, apoyando la mano en su hombro, Goten se dio vuelta y la rubia le propinó una pata en la entre pierna-Gané yo- Dijo guiñándole el ojo y yendo con sus amigas.

Bra y Pan la miraron sorprendidas por la reacción de la rubia y echaron sonoras carcajadas-Marron, quiero tener hijos con él-Susurró Bra

-Lo siento-Dijo apenada Marron. Y volvieron a reírse, esta vez las tres. A pesar que Marron no poseía poderes, de alguna forma hacía daño.


	6. Celos de Uub

Al terminar, Bra desencapsuló un mantel con comidas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los jóvenes guerreros comenzaron a devorar como animales hambrientos. Habían gastado tantas energías que necesitaban alimentos para recomponerse.

-Muy buen entrenamiento-Dijo Uub con la boca llena.

-Sí... más que entrenar fue pelear-Dijo divertida Marron

-Lo hacen muy bien chicas ¿Qué les parece si mañana lo hacemos de nuevo?- Preguntó Trunks mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich

Bra miró a su hermano unos segundos y después sonrió maliciosa-Por supuesto, hermanito- Respondió. Le dio un pequeño codazo a la morena. Esta la miró molesta, ya que estaba deleitando su sándwich y la peliturquesa le guiñó el ojo, haciéndole entender sobre la fase 3.

Terminaron de comer, Bra encapsuló el mantel y los chicos se despidieron. Mientras ellos de alejaban, Pan miró a la peliturquesa-¿Qué se te ocurrió, Bra?-Preguntó ella, al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en el pasto.

-Los chicos quieren entrenar de nuevo pero... ¿Saben quien viene mañana?-Les preguntó a sus amigas. Ellas negaron-¡Chicas! Acuérdense del mensaje-Exclamó

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamó alegre Marron

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó la hija de Gohan

-Esto es lo que haremos...-

* * *

Al día siguiente, los mejores amigos esperaban a las chicas en el mismo lugar que habían estado entrenando el día anterior. Mientras descansaban en el pasto, pensaron en ellas. Jamás se imaginaron que pelearían así. Sí Pan, de chiquita siempre le había fascinado, hasta participó en un torneo de las artes marciales. Pero a Marron y a Bra siempre les gustaron ir de compras, jamás les habían interesado las peleas. ¿En un año y medio una persona puede cambiar tanto?. Al parecer, sí. Bra, Pan y Marron son el ejemplo, habían cambiado física como intelectualmente. Y a ellos les inquietaban esos cambios, ya no eran las mismas y les gustaban. Claro que le gustaban otras mujeres, pero las amigas tenían algo que las diferenciaban de las demás, y no sabían qué era.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, desde que las chicas regresaron, habían estado invadiendo sus pensamientos. Debían hacer algo rápidamente, ellos juraron jamás enamorarse. ¿Pero como harían? Si cuando querían conquistar a una chica, se imaginaban que la rubia, morena o peliturquesa estaban en ese momento y se les iban las ganas de coquetear.

Sintieron los ki de las chicas acercarse y se reincorporaron de un salto, acomodándose sus Gi o cabellos, se detuvieron de golpe cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se miraron, era fin de semana, saldrían y coquetearían con todas las mujeres que fuese posible.

Las chicas descendieron el vuelo y se acercaron a ellos-Sentimos la demora-Se disculpó Bra

-No importa-Dijo Trunks-¿Comenzamos?-Todos asintieron-Comienzas tú Uub con...-Miró a su hermana después a Marron-Con Marron-

La rubia miro a sus amigas, sonrojada. Pelearía con Uub, su amor. Nervios la invadieron, tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal, aunque sabía que Uub no le haría daño. Antes de que se ponga en posición, se acercó a la peliturquesa-¿Qué hago?- Preguntó un poco alterada

-No es acuerdo al plan, ¡pero es mejor!...Pelea, estén un buen rato haciéndolo. Cuando sea la hora, Pan o yo te avisaremos ¿De acuerdo?- Le preguntó Bra a la rubia

Marron, nerviosa, asintió y se puso frente a Uub. Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó tímido Uub, aunque no sabía porqué. Sólo las palabras le salieron así.

Marron asintió-Si- Uub se acercó a ella y comenzaron a pelear.

Daban patadas y puñetazos. Uub trataba de no dañarla, Marron se molestaba porque ni Uub ni Goten peleaban en serio. Entendía que no era fuerte, pero ellos tampoco la ayudaban mucho a incrementar su energía. Entendía también que como mujer, no iban a golpearla, sin embargo quería que sean un poco más severos con ella, quizás así podía fortalecerse.

Quiso golpearlo en el rostro, pero Uub fue más ágil y se movió a un lado, para luego ella quedar a espaldas de él. Uub, se colocó detrás de ella y la sujeto de las muñecas llevándolas hacia atrás. Marron miró de soslayo y calor vino a ella, dirigiéndose a sus mejillas. Uub estaba a centímetros de su rostro, mirándola de una manera inexplicable. Quedó hipnotizada por el negro de sus ojos, tenían un brillo también inexplicable. Aunque muy en el fondo, ella aseguró que era de amor, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones. Vio que el moreno se acercaba más a ella y nerviosa, le propinó una pequeña pero dolorosa patada en la pierna, haciendo que el moreno la soltase.

Ella se alejó y cuando estaban por seguir, Pan los interrumpió-Marron, ya es la hora-

La rubia la miró confusa y extrañada, ''¿Hora de qué?'' Pensó y se acordó-Oh... Muy bien-Dijo y descendió su vuelo.

-¿Hora de qué?-Preguntó sin entender Uub, también estaba molesto y avergonzado. Estuvo a un centímetro de besar a Marron pero ella se alejó.

-Debo irme-Respondió la hija de Krillin

-¿A dónde?- ''¿Desde cuándo hago tantas preguntas?. No me tiene porqué interesar a donde va...¿O si?'' Pensó

-Voy con un amigo. Acordé verme con él dentro de una hora-Respondió Marron-Lo siento chicos, debo irme. Otro día seguiremos peleando, Uub-Concluyó ella, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él. Se despidió de la mano y prendió vuelo.

-Bien...¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento?-Preguntó Bra ya que habían quedado todos en silencio

-Yo...también tengo que irme. Disculpen chicos- Y antes que ellos le dijeran algo, Uub voló a toda prisa.

Pan y Bra se miraron, y sonrieron-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?-Preguntó la princesa

Los dos hombres asintieron. Y como había hecho el día anterior, Bra de una cápsula sacó un mantel, repleto de comida. Aunque no habían gastado energía, hambre había igual.

* * *

Uub, fue a su hogar. Se sentía molesto y ¿Celoso? Sí, celoso. Algo que jamás en los años de su vida sintió. Celoso de Marron, la rubia y preciosa Marron. Que una vez se le declaró y él, idiota, la rechazó. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás haya visto su belleza? Cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro, estudió cada facción de ella. Ninguna imperfección. Ojos celestes como el cielo, pequeña y respingada nariz. Labios pequeños y finos. Era hermosa por donde se la mirase. Suspiró pesadamente. Iría a la ciudad a distraerse un poco y si podía (Rogaba a Dende que si), a conquistar a una chica así se olvidaba aunque sea por hoy, de Marron.

Se duchó, vistió con una camisa azul, encima un suéter negro y campera de cuero negra. Un pantalón largo negro grisáceo y borcegos marrones. Agarró sus lentes de sol y voló hasta ciudad Satán.

* * *

Marron después de media hora de volar hasta Kame House, se duchó y optó por ponerse una camiseta sin tirantes, básica blanca. Arriba un suéter azul oscuro, con un hombro caído, largo y suelto. Leggins negros, botas altas marrones y su cabello se lo dejó suelto.

Al terminar, desencapsuló su aeronave y voló a ciudad Satán.

* * *

Uub caminaba por la plaza central de la ciudad y miraba a través de sus lentes a las mujeres que pasaban por allí. Algunas lo miraban coquetamente, otras lo saludaban o se acercaban a él a hablarle.

Sólo una chica había llamado su atención, pelo azabache y con perfecta figura esbelta, sentada en un banco leyendo una revista. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-Hermoso día ¿No?- Preguntó mirando al cielo

La chica lo miró y sonrió-Muy hermoso- Respondió

-Muy bueno el libro que estas leyendo- Dijo, todavía con la vista en el cielo pero llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Lo leíste?-Preguntó la chica acercándose más a él

-Sí y me encantó. Si quieres te lo cuento-Dijo Uub

La chica rió-No, no me lo arruines- Rieron los dos

-Por cierto me llamo Uub-Se presentó el moreno, quitándose los lentes y sonriendole amablemente-¿Tú como te llamas?-

La chica miraba la sonrisa del chico y se sonrojó-Lini- Respondió

-Un placer Lini-Dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos-¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado? ¿Te apetece?- Le propuso al mismo tiempo que se paraba y extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Pues, claro-Respondió y sujetó su mano. Caminaron hasta la heladería que estaba al frente de la plaza y entraron.

-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Qué gustos pedirán?-Preguntó amable el heladero

-Pide el gusto que quieras, preciosa-Dijo Uub

La chica sonrió tímida-Quiero frutilla, chocolate y menta- Le dijo ella al muchacho

-Yo dulce de leche, vainilla y chocolate también- Indicó el moreno

El heladero asintió y sirvió sus helados. A los 5 minutos, el chico se los entregó, Uub pagó y se sentaron en una mesa redonda y pequeña.

-¿Me esperas que busque servilletas?- La chica asintió y cuando él se levanta choca con alguien. Al mirar a esa persona, se sorprendió al ver a Marron-Marron...¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó nervioso. Aunque no entendía porqué. Quizás porque estaba con una chica y no quería que ella lo viese. Pero...¿Marron no se iba a encontrar con un muchacho? Entonces no había razón para que estuviese nervioso, pero aunque pensara eso. Los nervios no se le iban.

La hija de Krillin lo miró y después a la chica, los celos la invadieron ¿Justo en la misma heladería debía encontrarlo y con una chica? Se tranquilizó-Uub que sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Vine a verme con un amigo ¿Recuerdas que dije hoy?-Preguntó mientras daba una pequeña risa. Miró de nuevo a la chica-Hola ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Marron, amiga de Uub-Se presentó fingiendo una sonrisa. Las ganas de matarla a golpes no le faltaban.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa-Un gusto Marron, soy Lini-

Marron sonrió una vez más y volvió su vista a Uub-Los dejo tranquilos. Me voy, un gusto Lini-Y se despidió del moreno con un beso en la mejilla.

Uub no articuló ninguna palabra, si sabía que Marron iba a estar en el mismo lugar que él, no hubiese venido. ¿Fue tan tonto en no sentir su ki? Si lo fue. Se sentó de nuevo y miró a la rubia que caminaba hasta un muchacho, cabello azabache, cuerpo fornido y ojos esmeralda, ''El hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer'' Pensó y los celos lo volvieron a invadir. ¿Desde cuando sentía celos? ¿Desde cuándo era celoso de Marron? La chica podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. No debía ponerse celoso, además él tenía a todas las mujeres que quisiese. Ahora se encontraba con una hermosa joven, por supuesto no tan hermosa como Marron. Pero debía distraerse con alguien.

Miró de nuevo a Marron y las ganas de ir y golpear al muchacho no le faltaban. Se habían abrazado y él jamás tuvo esa oportunidad...En realidad sí, pero no como el chico hizo con Marron...tampoco había aprovechado los abrazos que le daba la rubia . Suspiró pesadamente y volvió su vista y plática con Lini. Pero de vez en vez miraba de reojo a la parejita.


	7. Celos de Trunks

Bra, Trunks, Pan y Goten se hallaban sentados, comiendo pero sin ninguno hablar.

-¿Qué le habrá paso a Uub?-Preguntó Goten, solamente para romper el silencio incómodo.

-No lo sé, dijo que debía que irse-Respondió Trunks.

-Pero él no tenía que hacer nada. Fue volando a toda velocidad después que Marron se marchara- Comentó el hijo menor de Goku

La morena y peliturquesa se miraron unos segundos cortos.

Trunks se encogió de hombro-Tenían planes- concluyó. Por un momento, el pelilila pensó que Uub se había ido porque Marron debía verse con un chico. Pero desvaneció esa idea, Uub jamás haría esos actos de ''celos''. Además los tres habían acordado no sentar cabeza hasta que llegue la indicada o vean que ya no tenían la edad para hacer esas cosas de adolescentes. Quizás ahora a Uub le interesaba la rubia. No lo culpaba, desde que llegaron de viaje las tres amigas, habían cambiado completamente. Quizás su amigo moreno, comenzaba a encariñarse con Marron...como él con... miró de reojo a Pan y negó con la cabeza, debía estar loco.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aun recordaba el día en que la morena le confesó que gustaba de él...

 _Flashback_

 _-Es...es...es que tú me gustas-Farfulló Pan_

 _Trunks sorprendido por la declaración de Pan, balbuceó-¿Qué?-_

 _-Que tú me gustas. Siempre me gustaste, desde que tengo memoria y...y no quise decírtelo porque era muy chica. Y...y quería saber si ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Así...así como ya sabes, una cita y todo eso-_

 _Ella lo miraba, esperando alguna respuesta de él, pero él no podía articular palabra alguna. Reflexionaba la confesión de su amiga Pan, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara-Pan lo siento pero no. Tú eres muy chica para mi, eres muy bonita pero...no. Lo siento, además a mi me gustan las mujeres coquetas, finas. Tú no lo eres, no te enojes por eso, pero es la verdad. Perdón si quizás te hice entender otra cosa por alguna actitud mía, perdón Pan, pero no-Le respondió él, sujetándola de los hombros._

 _La morena miraba el suelo, sabía que le había roto el corazón. Pero él no era para ella, no tenía nada que ver la edad, sino que le gustaba estar con muchas mujeres y si aceptaba tener una cita con ella y después formar una relación, con el tiempo le rompería el corazón por sus engaños. Era mujeriego y lo tenía reconocido. Él tenía sexo con las mujeres y después se borraba del mapa, en cambio con Pan no podía hacer eso._

 _Vio como ella lo miraba-Esta bien Trunks, lo entiendo. Perdón por no ser como las perdedoras coquetas y finas que salen contigo. Entiendo y lamento molestarte, adiós- Esperaba que irrumpiera en llantos, pero no. Se había enojado...y mucho._

 _Trunks se cruzó de brazos-Te dije que no te enojaras- Prefirió que la chica hubiese dicho entiendo y adiós, en vez de insultar a todas las mujeres con las que él está._

 _-¿Qué no me enojara? Me trataste de machona. Pero esta bien, prefiero ser así y gustarle a quien me quiera así. Adiós Trunks-_

 _No pudo decirle nada, ni detenerla. Se había ido, cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras ella. Quiso explicarle el motivo de su rechazo, no obstante la morena era obstinada y no habría querido escucharle._

 _Suspiró, jamás hubiese imaginado que Pan, la nieta de su amigo Goku, y la hija de su amigo Gohan se le declararía ¡Jamás! Ni en este, ni en otro universo. ¿Porqué se fijo en él? Lo conocía, ella sabía lo seductor que era...Entonces ¿Porqué lo hizo igual? Quizás las respuestas estaban en cuando él, ella y Goku habían ido a buscar las Dragon Balls Definitivas. Quizás ahí la morena se había interesado en él. Dio otro suspiro y se frotó los ojos...ahora no sabía como mirarla, ni tratarla delante de los demás. Dudaba si contarle a su amigo Goten ya que ella era su sobrina. Decidió terminar el proyecto que estaba realizando, después hablaría con Pan y le explicaría la razón de su rechazo._

 _Una semana pasó y no pudo hablar con Pan. A los días se enteró que ella, Bra y Marron irían de vacaciones y no regresarían por un largo tiempo._

 _Fin Flashback_

-¡Trunks!-Gritó su amigo, Goten

-¿Qué?...¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó confuso el pelilila

-Te llamaba y no me hacías caso-Exclamó el azabache

-Perdón...sólo...sólo estaba recordando algo-Dijo avergonzado él, mirando a la sonreía-Y...¿Qué me querías decir?-

-Decía de entrenar mañana, ya que hoy no pudimos- Propuso Goten-¿Qué dicen?-Preguntó mirando a sus amigos

-Si ¿Porqué no?-Aceptó alegre Trunks

-Sí-Dijo Bra sonriendo

-Yo no puedo chicos. Arreglé con un amigo entrenar mañana, perdón...¿No se enojan no?-Preguntó fingiendo apenarse, Pan.

-No, claro que no sobrina. Quedaremos otro día sino- Dijo Goten

Ella asintió y posó sus ojos negros en Trunks. Este la miraba fijo con el rostro serio, logrando incomodarla y que desviara la mirada ¿Se habría puesto celoso? Sonrió, quizás sí...pero él nunca la celaría. Cerró los ojos, mordió su labio y respiró hondo. Debía actuar desinteresada delante de él, que la desee, que le ruegue. Aunque todavía estaba en desacuerdo con las ''fases'' de su amiga, Bra. Pero amaba con todas las fuerzas unidas de los guerreros Z a Trunks y anhelaba una segunda oportunidad de él.

-Bien es hora de irnos-Dijo Pan, levantándose y sacudiendo un poco su ropa por el pasto

-Si, nos vemos Pan y Goten. Mañana me cuestas ¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó guiñándole el ojo

Pan a veces se maldecía por dentro de haber sido tan tonta en seguirla a Bra. Sabía que la peliturquesa lo hacía para que su hermano se ponga celoso, pero desconfiaba que él lo hiciera. Y además pensaba que quizás eso lo haría alejarse más de ella. Asintió-Nos vemos- Se despidió y voló, sin esperar a su tío.

-Nos vemos-Se despidió Goten también-¡Aguarda Pan!-Gritó él, prendiendo vuelo.

Los hermanos Briefs volaron hasta Corporación Cápsula, yendo en todo el camino en silencio. Trunks vacilaba si preguntarle o no a Bra, dónde iría a entrenar mañana Pan y con quién. Juntó valor y le preguntó-Bra...- La llamó él, la peliturquesa lo miró-¿Con...con quién entrenará mañana Pan?-Preguntó, sonrojándose. Sin pasar desapercibido ese sonrojo a ella.

Bra miró adelante, formando una sonrisa ladina-Con un amigo de ella que conoció en las vacaciones-Respondió Bra

-Ah...y dónde...¿Dónde entrenarán?-Hizo otra pregunta

Bra lo miró por unos segundos-Creería que en la casa de su abuelo Satán- Respondió

-Ah...-

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó de repente la princesa

-¿Porqué?...Porque...porque...porque quería saber- Rió por lo bajo. Carraspeó-Es mi amiga, no hay problema en saberlo-Añadió queriendo sonar convincente

Bra entrecerró los ojos y sonrió-Esta bien-Concluyó.

* * *

Al otro día, Trunks se levanta, con una inquietud aturada en su pecho. Tuvo el peor sueño de su vida, una pesadilla. Pan besándose con otro muchacho ¿Porqué había soñado eso? ¿Qué le interesaba a él lo que hacía Pan?...Desde que la azabache dijo que tenía encontrarse con alguien, no dejó de pensar en ella e imaginándose cómo debía ser ese alguien. ¿Si era más guapo que él? ¿Si era mejor hombre que él? ¿Si era mejor hombre para Pan que él? Gruñó por lo bajo. Esas preguntas lo enloquecían, debía ir hasta la casa de Mr Satán y ver quien era ese ''amigo'' con el que se vería Pan. ¿Estaba celoso? Sí y lo admitía. CELOSO de Pan, de SU Pan. Se sujetó el rostro con las manos, ya la declaraba suya y ni sabía si la morena seguía tras él. Suspiró pesadamente y se acostó de nuevo, con los brazos estirados, mirando el techo.

''Si esto es estar celoso, te comprendo amigo Uub, si es esto lo que sientes, te comprendo'' Pensó.

* * *

Pan se sobresalta y mira la hora-¡Es tarde!-Exclamó saltando de la cama y yendo al baño. A los 10 minutos, bajó a desayunar apresuradamente.

-¿Porqué comes tan deprisa, Pan?-Preguntó extrañada su mamá

-Debo verme con alguien-Respondió con la boca llena.

Videl negó con la cabeza, su hija jamás cambiaría, era su abuelo Goku y papá en pinta. Entonces razonó lo que dijo su hija-¿Con quién?-

-Con un amigo, que conocí en el viaje-Respondió terminando su desayuno

Videl sonrió pícaramente-Bien cariño, ten cuidado-

Pan rodó los ojos y se despidió de Videl. Agradecía a Kami que su papá no estuviese, porque la llenaría de preguntas a pesar de que ya tenga 20 años. Miró su vestimenta, sudadera y leggins grises ceñidos al cuerpo y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Se ató bien fuerte los zapatos deportivos y voló hasta la casa de su abuelo Satán.

Al llegar, se sentó en la entrada, entreteniéndose con las aeronaves o personas que pasaban por allí, hasta que una mano tocó su hombro.

* * *

Trunks desayunaba muy distraído, sin prestar atención a las conversaciones de su familia. Al terminar, decidió ir hasta la casa del Campeón de la artes marciales, debía saber con quien estaba Pan-Debo irme-Dijo volando rápido por la ventando. Dejando a sus padres y hermana confundidos y extrañados por la conducta del pelilila

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó extrañada, Bra

Bulma se encogió de hombro-No sé, hija-Respondió y siguieron con su plática de chicas.

Voló hasta la casa de Mr. Satán y sintió el ki de Pan, aligeró el vuelo ocultando su Ki. Al aterrizar, se acercó a ella, apoyando su mano en su hombro-¿Trunks?-Pan estaba sorprendida y extrañada por la presencia del pelilila allí.

-Hola, Pan-Saludó

-Hola-Sonrió-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, invadiéndola los nervios.

-Caminaba por la ciudad y pensé saludar a tu abuelo, hasta que te encontré aquí sola, sentada...¿Tu amigo?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados. Felicidad sintió cuando el chico no estaba.

-Allí- indicó con su dedo índice. Trunks giró y vio acercarse a un muchacho, cabello azabache y cuerpo bien fornido.

-Hola-Saludó alegre

-Hola Land-Saludó también ella, abrazándolo. Trunks miró muy molesto aquella escena y carraspeó, aunque se habían abrazado dos segundos-Land, él es Trunks, un amigo. Trunks, él es Land, un amigo que conocí en las vacaciones- Los presenta

-Hola, mucho gusto Trunks-Saludó amablemente

-Hola, Land-Saludó también, fingiendo amabilidad, pero lo único que deseaba era asesinar al muchacho. Primero porque era más guapo y segundo Pan se veía feliz cerca de él. ''Ruego no haberla perdido'' Pensó casi inconsciente...

-Bien nosotros entramos, Trunks. Nos ve...-Fue interrumpida por el pelilila

-Yo también voy a entrar, iba a saludar a tu abuelo-Dijo él

Pan lo miró unos segundos, si él gustara de ella, juraría que eso lo hacía por celos. Pero negó esa idea-De acuerdo-Concluyó.

Entraron los tres y Trunks no perdía detalle en los movimientos o charlas que iban haciendo o diciendo en el camino. Estaba celoso y si lo demostraba o no, no le importaba. Haría entender que Pan, era SU Pan.


	8. Casi celos y no funcionó

Bra recostada en su cama, pensaba en su amiga Pan, ''¿Cómo le habrá ido?'', algo dentro de ella le decía que la morena tuvo un día muy interesante. Luego la llamaría.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, moldeando en sus finos y rosados labios una sonrisa cuando el rostro de un joven cabello azabache vino a su mente-Goten-Susurró, todavía no sabía como poner celoso al menor de los Son. Suspiró de nuevo, pesadamente y en el momento que estaba por sujetar su teléfono, sonó-¿Hola?-

-Hola Bra-Saludó Pan

-¡Pan! ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-Respondió sarcástica

-Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó ignorando su sarcasmo, estaba más que confirmado. Algo interesante le pasó a su mejor amiga.

-Nada, entrenamos...pero hubo un problema...-Murmuró

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Apareció tu hermano-Respondió tratando de controlar su molestia. Pensaba entrenar con Land, sin embargo no se imaginó que Trunks se presentaría después, queriedo de repente saludar a su abuelito Satán y encima entrenar con ella y su amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó-¿Cómo que apareció Trunks? CUÉNTAME TODO-Gritó

-No grites...-Suspiró-Sucede que mientras estaba esperando a Land, apareció Trunks. Contando caminaba por la ciudad y que quiso saludar a mi abuelito. Cuando Land llegó, quise que se fuera y ¡No! entró con nosotros Y... entrenó con nosotros-Exclamó molesta. Bra rió-¿De qué te ríes? ¡NO CAUSA RISA!-La risa de su amiga la sacaba de quicio.

-Si causa-Cesó la risa-Pan, es mentira que él estuvo ''caminando'' por la ciudad. Desayunó y de la nada se fue a toda prisa- Comentó

-¿Entonces? No entiendo-Preguntó confusa

-Celos-Respondió sencillamente

-¿Qué? No Bra, no creo eso-Riendo irónica

-Pienso que es por eso, no veo otra razón. Pan...no te molestes. Trunks quizás lo hizo por celos y para no perderte- Expicó trantando de calmar a la exaltada de su amiga

-No sé...todavía no estoy tan segura con las ''fases'', Bra- Cuando Pan no estaba convencida de alguna idea, plan o lo que sea, evidentemente es porque pasaría algo y no muy bueno.

-Pan, ¡cálmate! Verás que todo saldrá bien- A veces Bra creía que Pan era muy pesimista

-¿Y si no?-

Bra respiró hondo-Y si no...las tres, unidas saldremos adelante-Respondió

Pan se relajó, Bra tenía razón. Si las cosas no resultaban como habían planeado, se apoyarían las tres. Además ellos no eran los únicos hombres en el mundo e indudablemente alguno las haría olvidar de los tres amigos. O quizás no, pero algún muchacho las haría feliz. Aunque para eso debían guardar y callar sus sentimientos a un lado de su corazón y dejar que entre ese nuevo amor.

-Bien...Me iré a dormir- Murmuró la peliturquesa

-De acuerdo, yo igual-Dijo Pan

Se despidieron y Bra cortó la llamada. Quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que le había contado Pan, debía saber la causa de la ''presencia'' de su hermano en casa de Mr. Satán. Localizó el Ki del pelilila y se encaminó hasta su habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta y la peliturquesa, con la típica pose de su papá, el príncipe Vegeta, se apoyó en el marco y con los brazos cruzados le preguntó-¿A qué fuiste a ciudad Satán?-

Trunks giró el rostro un segundo para verla y después a su computador-A hacer cosas- Respondió. Debía terminar un largo e interminable proyecto, y no estaba con ánimos de que su hermana lo invada con preguntas.

-¿Cómo...a interrumpir la cita de Pan?-Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Trunks quedó rígido a la pregunta que le hizo ella.

-No...no...no entiendo lo que dices-Tartamudeó-Estoy ocupado, Bra-Trataba de que su hermana se fuera de allí, esa pregunta inesperada lo puso nervioso. ¿Pan le habría contado? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no iba a contarle si era la mejor amiga? Ni sonar desinteresado pudo.

Bra suspira-Si no te conociera hermanito, diría que estas celoso-Rió-Te dejo tranquilo-Concluyó, yéndose a su habitación.

¡Eureka! Estaba celoso, claro que no lo admitiría pero se notaba a leguas. Se felicitó a sí misma. Las fases iban a la perfección, solamente faltaba ella lograr poner celoso a Goten y ¡Listo!.

Se acostó y a los cinco minutos, estaba dormida.

* * *

Bra se preparaba para salir, mientras Marron acostada boca abajo, la miraba maquillarse-¿Dónde irán?- Preguntó, apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos.

-A un bar. Haremos algo tranquilo-Respondió-¿Qué tal estoy?-Le preguntó a la rubia dando una vuelta. Bra eligió ponerse una camiseta peplum superior mangas cortas, blanco. Pantalones largos, negros y tacones altos, blancos; Su cabello se realizó hondas.

-Muy bien-Respondió sonriendo

-Así que Uub...¿También celoso?-Preguntó mirándola por el espejo.

-Sí, eso me dijo La...-

Marron fue interrumpida-Hija ¿Ya te irás?- Pregunta Bulma, ingresando a la habitación de Bra.

-Si mamá ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, hija. Sólo que te cuides- Respondió sentándose al lado de la hija de Krillin

Bra rodó los ojos-Si mamá, no te preocupes. Ya te expliqué con quien saldré- Sonrió

-Lo sé, lo sé-Echó una pequeña risa-Bien las dejaré tranquilas-Concluyó la mujer. Una vez que la mujer cerrara la puerta, Marron retomó la palabra.

-Bien...Como decía, eso me dijo Lan...-Fue interrumpida o través por el teléfono de Bra-¿Todos me van a interrumpir?-Exclamó molesta

-¿Hola?...Sí ya bajo- Bra miró a Marron-Ya esta aquí- La peliturquesa se observó una vez más en el espejo y junto con su amiga, salieron de la habitación-Adiós- Se despidió ella.

-Mocosa, ven-Llamó Vegeta

Bra se dirigió a la cocina-¿Qué pasa papi?-Preguntó con su usual tono inocente

Vegeta la examinó-Nada, sólo que ten cuidado. Y avísale a tu amigo que si te llega a hacer algo, se las verá conmigo- Conminó llevando su puño adelante

Bra sonrió-De acuerdo papi. Nos vemos-Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu papá si que da miedo-Susurró Marron, temiendo a ser escuchada por el príncipe

La princesa echó una pequeña risa-Sí, pero es hasta que lo conoces-Explicó

Al salir de Corporación Capsula, Marron se despidió de Bra y voló hasta su hogar. Bra divisó a su amigo, esperándola en su aeronave color celeste. Se acercó a él-¡Hola!-Saludó alegre

-¡Hola preciosa!-Bajó de la aeronave y se abrazaron-Sube y guíame a donde iremos- Dijo el muchacho

Bra asintió y dieron marcha a ciudad Satán.

* * *

Goten se arreglaba para salir a beber con una joven que conoció ese mismo día en ciudad Satán. Optó por una camisa blanca, pantalones largos marrones claro, chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos negros. Agregó unos últimos toques de una embriagadora colonia masculina y salió de su hogar, conduciendo la aeronave que le regaló su mejor amigo Trunks para su cumpleaños.

Estacionó frente a una lujosa casa y divisó a la muchacha salir de su hogar. Sin dudas esa chica lo atraía. No sabía si eran sus cabellos dorados, o su figura esbelta o sus ojos azules como los de cierta peliturquesa. Negó furiosamente, no pensó en ella en todo el día y ahora venía hacerlo. Puso su mente en blanco, esta noche se olvidaría de Bra y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Bajó de la aeronave y cuando la chica estaba frente a él, sujetó la mano de ella, dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso-Estas preciosa-Dijo

Ella se sonrojó-Gracias-Agradeció tímida-¿Dónde iremos?-Preguntó

-A donde tú quieras-Respondió, abriendo la puerta del acompañante a la muchacha para que subiera.

-Vayamos a beber algo a un bar ¿Te parece?-Propuso

Goten asintió-De acuerdo-

* * *

Bra entraba al bar junto a su amigo. Se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa redonda, con dos sillas altas-Iré a comprar ¿Qué bebes?-Preguntó el muchacho

-Lo que sea-Respondió la hija de Vegeta.

10 minutos después, Bra hablando con su amigo queda rígida, mirándolo fijo y sin pestañear-¿Bra?...¿Estas bien?-

Esta gira la cabeza lentamente y su corazón se agitó cuando vio a Goten y lo peor, con una muchacha.

Goten se dirigía a una mesa cerca de la barra, cuando sintió un ki demasiado conocido para desgracia de él. Giró su rostro, buscándola y sus ojos negros azabaches la vieron, vestida tan elegantemente como lo hacía siempre. Llamando la atención de muchos hombres a su alrededor, pero solo uno la estaba haciendo reír, frunció levemente el ceño ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Lo miró detalladamente, cuerpo bien fornido y el cabello del mismo color que el suyo.

Lo vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la barra-Preciosa iré a comprar-Dijo.

Goten pasó lejos de Bra, para que esta no lo viese, cosa que si lo hizo y rió por el comportamiento tan infantil de él. Por un momento le dolió, el moreno sabía que ella estaba allí y sabía que la había visto, entonces ¿Porqué no la saludaba? Quizás porque ella estaba acompañada o él no quería porque estaba acompañado. Lo siguió con la mirada y se asombro por como el menor de los Son, miraba a su amigo.

Goten llegó a la barra y sin disimular, miró al muchacho que estaba con Bra. La ira y ¿Celos? Sí, CELOS, se apoderaban de él. El muchacho era el sueño de cualquier mujer, y claro Bra era el sueño de cualquier hombre, la mejor pareja cotizada. Debía alejarlo de Bra, ella debía y tenía que estar con él, con Son Goten, no obstante una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-Goten-Lo llamó la chica con la que estaba él

-¿Qué? Oh...ah hola-Rió nervioso y molesto. Casi se había olvidado que había venido con acompañante. En los últimos días, Bra lo hacía olvidar de sus alrededores y eso lo preocupaba.

-¿Estas todo bien?-Preguntó sonando molesta

-Sí ¿Porqué?-

-Estas mirando mal a ese chico- Indicó ella con su dedo índice

-¿Si? Em...es...es que yo...no me di cuenta- Se llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza, riendo falsamente-Saludaré a una amiga-Añadió él, yendo donde se ubicaba Bra.

-Te acompañó-Dijo precipitante

Goten tragó saliva-De acuerdo-Musitó. Se acercaron a la pareja-Hola Bra-Saludó el moreno

Bra lo miró-¡Goten! Que coincidencia-Exclamó. La verdad que era una enorme coincidencia, no se imaginaba encontrárselo allí, pero le agradeció a Kami que lo hiciera. Era su oportunidad de ponerlo celoso.

-Si...que coincidencia-Repitió él

-Él es mi amigo, Land. Land él es Goten, tío de Pan-Los presentó

-Goten, un gusto-Saludó amablemente Land

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-¿Tú eres Bra? ¿La hija de la gran científica Bulma Briefs?- Preguntó la acompañante de Goten

-Sí-Respondió la princesa, secamente.

-Mis papás se compraron una aeronave, último modelo y no les sirvió. Me parece que sus trabajos estan decayendo. Seguro es por la edad- Comentó la chica

Bra apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, se inclinó cruzada de brazos apoyándose en la mesa y le sonrió innatamente arrogante, encogiéndose de hombros- Sí, puede ser por la edad. Con esa edad y gana más dinero que tus padres y todos los insectos como tú...-

-No me insul...-

Bra levantó el dedo índice, siseó-No terminé. Con esa edad y que invente una máquina del tiempo y millones de cápsulas con todos los electrodomésticos, transporte o lo que sea adentro. Con esa edad y que Millones de empresas y personas la sigan eligiendo y sigan eligiendo Corporación Cápsula y siendo la empresa número uno de la lista, sí debe ser la edad. Ahora...dime ¿Tus padres hacen o ganan la mitad de lo que hace y gana mi mamá...SOLA? No. Así que si tienen alguna queja tú o tus padres, vayan a Corporación Capsula, osea mi casa y protestenle a mi mamá. Eso sí... te aseguro que ilesos no saldrán- Concluyó Bra, bebiendo de su trago y mirando triunfadora a la chica.

Esta, derrotada, no dijo más nada y arrastró a Goten lejos de la pareja. Bra lo miró alejarse y un suspiro salió de su boca.

-Me parece que esa chica no se meterá más contigo-Rió Land

Bra lo miró y también rió-Nadie insulta a mi mamá. Menos estos terrícolas inferiores-Espetó-Voy al baño- Cuando estaba por entrar, una mano la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca-¿Qué haces Goten?-Preguntó confusa y extrañada por la actitud de este. También haciéndola incomodar por la cercanía entre ellos.

-Bra no era necesario que trates así a...-

La hija de Vegeta echó una pequeña risa irónica, interrumpiéndolo-¿No era necesario? ¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo a mi mamá? No dejaré que esa inútil insulte a la gran Bulma Briefs- Replicó

-Si, entiendo que fue incorrecto lo que dijo. Pero es muy inocente, no dice comentarios para dañar a los demás- Explicó

-Conozco a mujeres como esas Goten y sé que lo dijo a propósito. Se hace la despreocupada e inocente delante tuyo, pero no es así...-Respiró hondo-Sin embargo, quieres defenderla ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hazlo! Mal por ti porque esta insultando a la amiga de tu papá- Replicó

-Bra basta, me iré así tú y tu amigo, beben tranquilos-Dicho esto, Goten se alejó de ella.

Bra quedó unos segundos largos quieta y mirando por donde se había alejado el moreno, la había defendido y lo peor se había ido con ella. Haciendo que sus celos incrementaran junto con la ira. Él debía estar celoso, no ella. Suspiró, al parecer su plan no funcionó...

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió con Land.


	9. Y ahora entendieron

**Este capítulo hablaré más de los chicos. En el siguiente aparecerán las chicas :D**

 **¡Saludos!**

Luego de irse del bar, terminar la noche en otro lugar, besos que viene y besos que va, pasó una noche pasional con su bella acompañante de cabellos dorados. No obstante, Goten sentía presión en su pecho...presión llamada culpabilidad. Pensaba que quizás una noche de buen sexo lo haría olvidarse de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, sin embargo en los momentos de cada besos o caricias, se la imaginaba a la peliturquesa. La chica estaba presente en cada rincón de su mente ¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto en ella? Quizás desde que la vio toda hecha una mujer, una muy bella mujer...¿O quizás desde antes?...

Llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación y se acostó. Llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y recordó el día que Bra se le declaró...

 _Flashback_

 _En un banco, cerca de la central fuente del centro comercial, se encontraba el menor de los Son charlando coquetamente con una hermosa peliroja, quien se encontraba anteriormente leyendo una revista._

 _Mientras hablaban cerca uno con el otro, Goten escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio vuelta y era Bra-Hola Bra, preciosa ¿Me esperas un momento? Me llama la hermana de mi mejor amigo- La peliroja asiente y él se alejó de ella-¿Que sucede Bra? Debe ser algo importante para que me interrumpas en mi cita-En realidad no era una ''cita'', más bien una casería. Con su amigo Uub iban a cazar muchachas y él cazó a la bella pelirroja. Miró de nuevo a la chica y le sonrió seductor. Sabía que derretía a las mujeres cuando sonreía así._

 _-Sí...lo es- Escucha que dice Bra_

 _-¿Entonces?-Rogaba a Kami que lo que dijese Bra no sea una estupidez, porque de verdad quería llevarse a la preciosa pelirroja a un lugar para pasar un rato a ''solas''._

 _Observó como Bra respiraba hondo y cerraba sus ojos-Goten...yo...tú-Goten la miraba confundido ¿Qué trataba de decirle?-Goten tú me gustas-Goten miró atónito a Bra ¿Acababa de decir que gustaba de él? ¿Bra? ¿La hermanita de su mejor amigo? ¿La nena de papá? ¿La creída, caprichosa y niña Bra? No sabía que decirle, esa confesión lo tomó por sorpresa- Hace mucho tiempo me gustas Goten, y nunca te dije nada por miedo a que me rechaces, además porque era menor. Y ahora que soy un poco mayor, te quería preguntar si...¿Quieres salir conmigo?-No sabía como reaccionar, este tipo de situaciones jamás en sus años de vida le sucedió. Y ahora allí se encontraba la hermanita de su mejor amigo, declarando su amor por él y él no tenía palabra o respuesta alguna._

 _Entonces permitió decir sus pensamientos en voz alta-No...-Susurró-No, Bra espera ¿Qué? Eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, eres mucho más menor que yo- Y era la verdad, con ella se llevaban gran diferencia de edad._

 _-¿Y que tiene de malo? Para el amor no hay edad. Además Trunks no te dirá nada, menos si le digo que no se meta contigo- Además de ser creía, caprichosa y niña, también necia. Y jamás, pero jamás aceptaba un NO por respuesta, siempre obtenía lo que quería por medio de llantos o reproches. Entonces esta situación le preocupaba y asustaba. No por el padre de ella, Vegeta, sino por el hecho de que sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que él salga con ella._

 _-No Bra no entiendes, no podemos estar juntos. No...no eres de mi gusto, eres hermosa, si, pero me gustan mujeres más esbeltas. Igualmente eres una chica muy...muy caprichosa, creída y muy niña. No me gustan las mujeres así, no me gusta ser dueño de una sola mujer, lo siento Bra, pero no quiero salir contigo. Ve y busca muchachos de tu edad, conmigo olvídate- Esperaba que con la manera que le había dicho las cosas, la chica entendiera y para suerte de él, si lo hizo..._

 _Sin embargo la mirada de tristeza de la chica, movió algo dentro de él. Nunca había visto tan triste a Bra, sí cuando era una niña, pero en sus años de adolescencia, jamás-Esta bien, no importa. Fue una enorme estupidez pensar que podría salir contigo, osea soy la gran Bra Briefs y estoy declarándome a un inepto que es de lo más inservible. Jamás me rebajaría a tal nivel. Disculpa Son Goten, siga con su ''cita esbelta''. Nos vemos- Cada palabra que le había dicho la peliturquesa, Goten sabía que las había escupido con mucho odio, haciéndolo ofender, estaba, además de dolida, enojada y era como su papá, no medía las palabras que decía, haciéndote herir y ser la persona más inútil del planeta._

 _Cuando la chica se proponía irse, él la sujetó del brazo-No Bra... espera-_

 _-No me toques-Vociferó zafándose del agarre- Haremos como si esto no pasó, adiós- Y la vio marcharse, dando pasos rápidos y desapareciendo entre las personas._

 _Fue de nuevo con la muchacha y excusándose, se fue del lugar. Trató de ubicar el ki de Bra, sin embargo lo había ocultado. Sabía que estuvo mal en tratarla de esa manera, pero jamás podrían establecer una relación, él era un mujeriego, le gustaba estar con muchas mujeres y no tener que dar explicaciones o escuchar reclamos._

 _Voló hasta su hogar, estaría pendiente del ki de la peliturquesa, quería hablar con ella, no le agradaba la idea de estar cruzándola en alguna reunión o fiestas que ellos o algún guerrero Z daban y que ella lo ignore o lo trate mal delante de todos. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se durmió._

 _A las dos horas, su amigo Uub lo llamó y se olvidó de localizar el ki de la hija de Bulma. Ese mismo él no pensó en ella, ni se acordaba de la confesión de ella y pasó la noche con una muchacha que su amigo Uub le había presentado._

 _Los días pasaron, haciéndose una semana y el moreno no habló ni recordó a Bra. Cuando su mamá, Milk le avisó que debían reunirse en casa de Bulma, ahí vino a su mente la peliturquesa. Se sentía una mala persona y culpable, había pasado una semana y él no le había pedido disculpas y explicarle sobre su rechazo._

 _Mas cuando llegaron, supo que el motivo de la reunión era porque ella, su sobrina Pan y Marron, se irían de viaje por un largo tiempo. Entonces decidió guardar sus disculpas, sabía que sería una perdida de tiempo ya que la peliturquesa no lo miraba y si lo hacía era con indiferencia._

 _El día del viaje llegó, todos estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a las amigas y ella lo miró por última vez, con una mirada muy inexplicable pero que muy en sus adentro decía que era decepción._

 _Fin Flashback_

Echó un sonoro y largo suspiro, todavía la culpabilidad no se le iba. Se fregó los ojos ¿Culpabilidad porqué? Si ella salía con muchachos y no tenían nada entre ellos...¿Acaso empezaba a gustar de ella?-No...-Gruñó, no podía ni debía gustar de Bra. Entonces una duda surgió en su mente ¿Ya gustaba de ella? Desde que se había ido de viaje, pensaba en la peliturquesa. Pensaba en como la estaría pasando, si lo extrañaba o pensaba en él, mas lo hacía cuando escuchaba el nombre o veía fotos de ella. También había pensado si gustaba de Bra, pero lo había negado rotundamente, razonando que era muy absurdo, pero ahora lo absurdo era verdad y se maldecía una y mil veces.

Tanto pensar y dar vueltas, cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Goten y Uub estaban en el apartamento del último tomando unas cervezas, pero callados ya que cada uno estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Goten...-Llamó Uub

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Puedo contarte algo?-Preguntó el moreno, sonrojado y tímido

-Claro-Respondió Goten, reincorporándose del sillón, ya que estaba recostado.

-Creo, bah, estoy confundido no lo sé, que me gusta...que me gusta Marron- Confesó Uub, sintiendo un gran alivio por dentro, necesitaba hablar y consejos.

Goten lo miraba sorprendido ¿A Uub le pasaba lo mismo que a él? Faltaba que a Trunks le gustase Pan y sería lo más épico de la historia-¿Porqué crees?-

-Porque no lo sé, hace tres días atrás me la choqué en la heladería de Ciudad Satán y estaba por reunirse con alguien y tuve celos, amigo...CELOS. Algo que nunca en mi vida sentí. Lo peor es que el muchacho era el sueño de cualquier mujer, morocho, bien fornido y ojos esmeraldas- Exclamó resoplando, acordarse de ese día hacía que su sangre hirviera.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste-Reflexionó-Nadie te diría nada, tienen casi la misma edad y a sus padres, les agrada-Añadió

-Ya lo sé, pero a mi me gusta estar con cientos de chicas, a Marron la tengo que respetar, Goten- Dijo, tomando un poco de su cerveza

Goten asiente-Me sucede lo mismo-Dijo

-¿Con quién?-Preguntó curioso Uub

Cuando el hijo menor de Goku estaba por hablar, alguien tocó la puerta. Uub fue a abrir y era Trunks.

-Trunks-Dijo alegre el moreno, invitándolo a pasar y luego ir a su refrigerador para darle una pequeña botella de cerveza.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunta el pelilila, sentándose a lado de Goten.

-Hablamos de las chicas-Responde Goten, despreocupado

-¿Qué chicas? ¿Bra, Pan y Marron?-Los otros dos hombres asintieron-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-

-Nada, le contaba a Goten que tal vez me guste Marron- Respondió Uub

El hijo de Bulma sonrió-Esta bien, amigo-

-Sí, pero sucede y como le decía a Goten que a mi me gusta estar con muchas mujeres y no con una- Dice, recargándose en la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Claro...Bueno amigo, pero si más adelante empiezas a sentir algo más fuerte por ella, sienta cabeza y tengan una relación. Marron es hermosa y te haría muy feliz- Dijo Trunks sonriendo. Él tenía razón, por ahora gustaba de ella si en el futuro él empezaba a enamorarse de la rubia, la haría la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra- Hace dos días fui a ciudad Satán y vi a tu sobrina, Pan sentada en la puerta de la casa de su abuelo, esperando a un amigo-Dijo lo último disgustado. Cada vez que pensaba en ese idiota, le hervía la sangre.

-Yo también vi a Bra, ayer a la noche en un bar con un amigo de ella-Dijo Goten rascándose con una mano atrás de su nunca, con aire pensativo, típico de su padre Goku.

-¿Qué amigo?-Preguntó Trunks. A pesar que Bra ya era grande y se cuidaba sola, él la celaba, porque para él todavía era pequeña.

-Morocho, fornido y de ojos color esmeralda-Respondió

-Espera, espera...¿Morocho, fornido y ojos esmeralda?-Preguntó sorprendido y confuso el pelilila

-Así era el chico con el que se reunió Marron-Dijo Uub, también confuso como el pelilila

-¿Se llamaba Land?-Preguntó por último el primogénito de Vegeta

-Sí-Responde Goten-Quieren decir que...¿Ese chico salió con las chicas?-Preguntó sin entender el hijo menor de Goku

Sus amigos asientes-Pero...¿Porque saldrían con el mismo chico y...días diferentes?-Preguntó sin comprender Uub

-O ese chico les mintió cambiándose de nombre o...o...-Goten no tenía ideas.

-Tendremos que preguntarle. Ese cretino no jugará con ellas-Espetó Trunks y los tres amigos, volaron hasta Corporación Capsule, ya que las amigas se encontraban allí.


	10. Y la rubia invadió sus pensamientos

-Extrañaré a Land-Dijo Marron, echando un pequeño suspiro.

-También yo. Fue tan agradable verlo-Dijo Bra, sentándose en el pastizal de Corporación Capsula.

-Sí...- Pan recordaba el día que conocieron a Land...

Habían asistido a una fiesta, mientras sentadas en una barra bebían sus tragos, un muchacho molestaba a Marron para que bailase con él. Ella se negaba, sin embargo el chico insistía. Pan ya estaba por empujar lejos al muchacho y si volvía, lo recibiría con una golpiza. No obstante, otro chico apareció por detrás, abrazando a Marron por la cintura y diciéndole al que molestaba que era novio de ella. Se fue y cuando desapareció del lugar, se presentó Land.

Marron y Bra quedaron fascinadas por su belleza, era morocho, fornido y con ojos color esmeralda. Pan decía que era lindo nomas, pero no le interesaba mucho. Para ella era un muchacho más que, quizás, también venía a molestar, pero Land era muy educado y afianzó confianza de una manera rápida a las tres. Así fue como Land contaba cosas suyas a las chicas y ellas les contaban a él. Yendo a muchos lugares de viaje y llorando al despedirse. Y aunque a veces con Pan no se llevaban bien, Land confiaba plenamente y solamente en ella.

La hija de Gohan sumisa pensando en él, sintió como la sacudían del brazo-¡Pan!-Exclamaba Bra

-¿Qué sucede Bra?-Preguntó molesta, odiaba cuando le hacían eso.

-Se acercan los chicos-Dijo ansiosa acomodándose su cabello color turquesa

Pan miró a sus amigas como desesperada se arreglaban su ropa, rodó los ojos y ella solamente se acomodó la gorra que tenía las iniciales de su abuelito Satán.

Los chicos aterrizaron en el jardín de la casa del pelilila y se acercaron a ellas-Hola chicos-Saludó Bra.

-Hola-Saludaron los tres al unísono

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Marron

-¿Vienen a entrenar?- Extrañaba entrenar con ellos, cuando tenía la edad de 14 y 15, entrenaban seguido y de vez en vez salía ganadora. Le ganaba más a su tío Goten, a Uub esporádicamente y a Trunks casi nunca.

Trunks miró a Pan, ese día no estaba vestida como las otras veces, pero para él estaba mucho más linda y tierna. Una sudadera roja holgada y larga, pantalón corto y medias can-can negras con borsegos marrones; Su cabello negro azabache decorado con una gorra. Le sonrió y Pan para disimular su sonrojo, miró hacia otro lado.

-No, vinimos a hablar con ustedes-Respondió, cambiando su mirada amable, a una seria.

Las tres amigas se miraron y tragaron saliva-¿De qué?-Preguntó Bra

-¿Quién es Land y que quiere de ustedes?- Preguntó Trunks cruzándose de brazos

Pan, Bra y Marron miraron sorprendidas al pelilila y más por su pregunta, se miraron una vez más-¿Qu...qué sucede con él?- Tartamudeó la peliturquesa

-Sucede que ha salido con ustedes-Respondió Uub

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- Pan sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, los chicos se enterarían de sus fases y chau a ellos. Perdió tiempo cambiando su cabello y vistiendo a la moda para que todo termine ese día.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Desde cuando salen con el mismo chico? ¿Les mintió? ¿Fingió otro nombre?-Cuestionaba Goten, en tan solo pensar que ese idiota jugaba con ellas, le hervía la sangre y no quería verla lastimada a su sobrina, ni a su amiga Marron ni a...Bra.

Las tres inflaron los mofletes y echaron una carcajada sonora, haciendo que los chicos la mirasen confundidos y ofendidos-No le veo lo gracioso-Dijo Trunks

-Lo es-Marron estaba colorada y sus ojos lagrimeaban por la risa, haciendo que a Uub le diera ternura esa imagen.

-¡Por Kami chicos! ¿Qué dicen?-Bra limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos azules. Respiró hondo y carraspeó- Land es nuestro amigo-Se señaló a ella y a sus amigas-Lo conocimos en una fiesta cuando fuimos de viaje y además fue de viaje con nosotras también...-

-Entonces...¿Porqué salió con cada una distinto día?-Preguntó Uub, rascándose la cabeza tratando de entender, pero luego se cruzó de brazos volviendo a estar molesto.

-Esperen...-Bra se acercó a ellos, mirando a los tres-¿Están celosos?-

Los tres hombres miraron rojos de la vergüenza a la hija de Vegeta. En todo el camino iban hablando de como le dirían las cosas y las preguntas que le harían, sin embargo Bra los calló de una sola pregunta.

Carraspearon y miraban a todos lados, tratando de volver a la normalidad-Pues...pues... sí, estamos celosos Bra...es porque...-

Bra interrumpió a su hermano-Es porque soy tu hermanita y me cuidas, lo entiendo. Igual que Goten con Pan, es su sobrina y la cuida...Pero tú Uub-Se acercó a él-No eres nada de Marron y te pusiste celoso-

Si Uub era moreno, ahora era cabeza roja y cuerpo moreno. Lo había descubierto ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tan obvio era?... Pero no podía admitir que si lo estaba, debía disimular, tratar de convencer a su amiga Bra con alguna u otra respuesta-Ee...yo...yo...ustedes son mis amigas y...y las cuido si les hacen algo-Fingiendo una risa, convenciendo a la mayoría menos a Bra.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos unos segundos más y suspiró-De acuerdo... En serio no deben ponerse celoso de Land-Dijo Bra yendo con sus amigas

-¿Y porqué no? Quizás él esta jugando con ustedes, les llenan la cabeza-Replicó Goten

Las chicas rieron de nuevo, a veces los pensamientos de Goten las hacían reír. Era tan inocente que era imposible enojarse por los comentarios sin maldad que hacía- Ay tío ¿Qué cosas dices? Él no juega con nosotras ni nos llena la cabeza- Aseguró Pan

-¿Y porqué esta tan segura?-Preguntó Goten

-Porque...-Miró a sus amigas la azabache-Le gusta lo mismo que a nosotras- Explicó

Los tres hombres miraron a las chicas sin entender ¿Le gustaba lo mismo que a ellas? ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba?. Entonces Trunks y Uub cayeron en cuenta, ahora entendían todo. Entendía que era lo que le gustaba al amigo de las chicas. Por eso se juntaba con ellas e iban de compras. Comenzaron a reír y a sonrojarse, sin embargo Goten todavía no entendía y miraba a sus amigos confundido por sus reacciones.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Pregunto el tío de Pan. Trunks rió más fuerte y se acercó al oído de él-Oh...ah...entiendo-Sonrojado también comenzó a reír.

-Lo...lo lamento chicas, no sabíamos-Se disculpó Uub

-No importa, nosotras tampoco sabíamos hasta que él nos dijo-Sonrió Marron a Uub, este también lo hizo y quedaron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que sus amigos cortaron las miradas entre ellos.

Y ya que estaban reunidos los seis, decidieron quedar sentados bajo el sol que irradiaba todo el jardín de Corporación Capsula.

* * *

A las dos horas, Uub se despidió excusándose que debía ir a ver a su familia, pero en realidad tenía una cita con la misma muchacha que había conocido tres días atrás. Claro que no lo diría delante de Marron y a realmente tampoco quería encontrarse con la muchacha, prefería quedarse con sus amigos y con Marron, pero hacía mucho que no tenía ''acción'' con una mujer entonces aprovechaba, mas la mirada de la hija de Krillin estaba en su mente.

Ese momento en que se miraron por unos segundos (Que para él fue unos minutos eternos) se hipnotizó. La mirada de Marron tenía un brillo peculiar, uno que había visto una sola vez en ella y fue cuando se le declaró.

Al llegar a su departamento, entró a ducharse y mientras lo hacía, recordaba el día que Marron confesó que gustaba de él...

 _Flashback_

 _Él y Goten habían ido al centro comercial a ''cazar'' (Como decían ellos) muchachas._

 _Goten en el camino por el lugar, encontró a una bella pelirroja, dejándolos solos y él subiendo al primer piso para ver si encontraba alguna compañía también._

 _No le llevó más de dos minutos que dos mujeres sentadas en una mesa lo miraban y sonreían coquetamente. Cuando estaba por ir con ellas, una mano tocó su hombro, seguido por su nombre-Uub-_

 _Él giró-Marron ¿Cómo estas?- La rubia cayó en un mal momento_

 _-Bien...-Él ignoró su respuesta y siguió mirando a las muchachas, temía que se le fueran-Uub necesito hablar contigo-Escuchó que dijo Marron_

 _Él la miró-Dime-_

 _A pesar que había caído en el momento menos indicado, no podía ser cruel con ella. Quizás quería hablar un tema importante y necesitaba desahogarse._

 _Observó su sonrojo y cuando miró sus pies-Bueno...yo...yo-_

 _-¿Tú?-¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso le apenaba contarle su problema? Eran amigos, no debía darle vergüenza._

 _-Yo...yo quería decirte que me gustas- Le confesó mirándolo a los ojos_

 _El moreno miró sorprendido a Marron-¿Qué que?- No podía creerlo ¿Había escuchado bien? Marron diciéndole que gusta de él. Debía ser una broma, es decir, ella sabía lo mujeriego que era y ahora le decía que gustaba de él. Sí, debía ser una broma._

 _-Que me gustas, desde que eramos pequeños y quería preguntarte si ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-_

 _Entonces se dio cuenta que broma no era, que la rubia lo decía en serio. Rió-Marron eres hermosa pero no saldría contigo, a mi me gusta coquetear con distintas mujeres-_

 _-Menos mal que eras el tímido de los chicos- Dijo molesta mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Lo soy-Y en verdad lo era pero solamente para seducir a una mujer. Sin embargo, entre amigos el tímido se iba. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho la rubia ''desde que eramos pequeños''-Pero vamos Marron, ¿Esperaste, no sé, 15 años para venir y declararte? Lo siento, pero no. No quiero ser malo contigo y perdón si me reí. Pero no quiero salir contigo, además tienes 26 años y eres muy rosa- Dijo Uub mirando la vestimenta de ella._

 _Vio su sonrojo y lamentó lo que dijo. Fue malo con ella, él sólo le decía rosa cuando la rubia no estaba presente, pero sus palabras salieron más rápido que sus pensamientos y sabía que había lastimado a la hija de n 18._

 _-Prefiero ser rosa en vez de una idiota como tú- Y observó como se iba, hasta creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos celestes cielo. Le había roto el corazón, fue incorrecto con ella y cuando la estaba por seguir, una mano lo detuvo. Dándose vuelta y encontrarse con las chicas con las cuales coqueteaba._

 _Decidió dejarlo más tarde hablar con Marron, mas se olvidó y llamó a su amigo Goten para que estuviese con él y las dos muchachas que conoció._

 _Una semana después, él ni se acordó de la rubia y luego Trunks lo llamó para avisarle de una reunión que harían en su casa._

 _Al asistir y ver a Marron, se maldijo por ser un mal amigo y no disculparse por haber sido tan idiota, mas la rubia no le hacía caso ignorándolo por completo._

 _Enojado por su comportamiento infantil, se acercó a ella-Marron-La llamó, sujetándola del brazo_

 _Ella lo miró y se soltó de su agarre bruscamente-¿Qué?-Preguntó seca_

 _-No puedes evitarme, debemos hablar- Espetó_

 _-Luego, ahora con debo anunciar algo-Se fue dejando a Uub solo y con las palabras en la boca._

 _Al anunciar que se irían de viaje las mejores amigas, no le agradó y cuando ella de nuevo lo ignoraba, comprendió que no tenía oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, optando por no molestarla y guardando sus disculpas._

 _Fin flashback_

Al terminar de ducharse y luego vestirse con una camisa a cuadros, blanca. Pantalones grises, chaqueta marrón y otra chaqueta encima azul, voló hasta ciudad Satán.

Sentado en un banco, de la plaza central de la ciudad, esperaba a su acompañante. Pero su mente traicionera hizo que él se confundiera con una chica, parecida a Marron. Sintiéndose un tonto por mirar de forma indebida a la muchacha.

Suspiró, levantó su cabeza al cielo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo-Marron...-Susurró y como si Kami fuera malo, el perfume de la rubia sentía que lo invadía, entonces cuando abrió los ojos, Lini estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa amplia y bella como siempre.

-Hola-Saludó tímida

-Hola-Saludó él también

-¿Vamos a comer o a tomar algo a algún lugar?-Preguntó sujetándolo del brazo.

-Donde quieras-Respondió sonriendo levemente.

Y mientras ella hablaba de sus cosas, Uub se imaginaba como hubiese sido si Marron estuviese frente a él cuando abrió los ojos, con su hermosa mirada celestial y esos hermosos labios finos, rosados y tentadores. Le daría el beso que jamás en sus 28 años recibió y trataría esa noche de hacerla la mujer más maravillosa del universo.

Suspiró y decidió prestarle atención a Lini, pero de vez en vez la hija de Krillin invadía sus pensamientos.


	11. Charla padre e hija Fase 3 concluida

Marron se encontraba sentada en el techo de Kame House observando detalladamente como algunas estrellas fugaces se entrelazaban con las brillantes estrellas que se situaban en el cielo negro.

Mientras respiraba hondo, cerró sus ojos. Era una noche fría y debía estar durmiendo, pero el insomnio decidió caprichosamente aparecer y no dejarla caer en un profundo y relajado sueño. Soltó el aire y miró una vez más el cielo.

Juntando sus piernas, apoyó su codo en una de ellas y después descansó su cabeza en su mano. Soltó un suspiro... a veces pensaba que su edad pasaba rápido y todavía no estaba casada o tenía hijos siquiera. Rogaba a Kami que algún día le cumpliese ese deseo, pero no quería que sea con otro hombre, sino con Uub. Su amor inalcanzable Uub.

A veces, también se preguntaba ¿Qué había mal en ella? ¿Era una mala persona? ¿Fea? No entendía. ¿Porqué los chicos se alejaban de ella? Y todas esas preguntas caían en la misma respuesta, Uub.

Mala persona no se consideraba, todos sus amigos o conocidos la trataban con respeto y amabilidad, como ella igualmente a ellos.

Tampoco creía ser fea, muchos muchachos le decían una y mil veces lo hermosa que era...

Entonces...¿Porqué se alejaban? Y entendió que todos esos muchachos que se acercaban a hablarle, los rechazaba uno por uno. Después no volvían a ella, no volvían como hacían los pretendientes de su amiga Bra, que era insensible con ellos, pero igualmente regresaban a ella.

Sin embargo, Marron sabía que si algún muchacho volvía a pedirle una oportunidad de tener una cita, ella lo negaría, y ¿Porqué? Por Uub.

''Todo por él...'' Pensó.

Suspiró una vez más y escuchó un ruido conocido para ella, y una pequeña sonrisa se moldeó en sus labios rosas.

Krillin se aproximaba a su hija, ella lo observó y después a las objetos que llevaba en sus manos y sonrió. Cuando el pequeño hombre se sentó a su lado, apoyó entre sus rodillas, para que no se cayesen, un plato con galletitas-Hola cariño-Saludó

-Hola papi-Saludó la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes frío?-Cuestionó terminando de acomodarse y procurando que el plato no tambalee.

-No puedo dormir y si tengo frío pero no importa-Respondió sonriéndole

-Ten, te traje un rico café caliente...pensé que lo querrías para observar las estrellas-Dijo dulcemente Krillin

Marron sonrió ampliamente y sujetó la taza con sus finas manos-Muchas gracias, papá-Agradeció.

-Y bien...dime ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó dando un sorbo a su café

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después su taza-Nada papá ¿Porqué preguntas?- Trataba de disimular un poco su desanimo.

-Porque te conozco y sé que cuando vienes aquí es porque te sucede algo. Así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Extrañas nuestra casa?- Preguntaba sin desviar sus ojos de ella

-Sí la extraño- Contestó

-Lo sé, yo también. Pero falta poco para que termine de repararla, fue muy amable el Maestro Roshi en prestarnos Kame House para quedarnos un tiempo- Comentó Krillin

-¿Dónde esta él?-Preguntó la rubia, mordisqueando una galleta

-En la mansión de Oolong. De seguro debe estar extrañando su queridísima Kame House-Exclamó echando una pequeña pero sonora carcajada. Marron también rió-Pero sé que te sucede otra cosa cariño. Dime ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso es Uub?-

Las mejillas de Marron se tiñeron de rosa y miró hacia otro lado para no mirar la cara de divertido de su papá-Me conoces...-Murmuró la rubia

-Claro que si...Hija se nota a leguas tu amor por él. Tu forma de mirarlo te delata-Comentó, acariciando el cabello lacio y rubio de ella.

-¿Tanto así?-Preguntó

Él asintió-¿No...intentaste acercarte de nuevo a él?-

Marron soltó una risa irónica-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me rechace de nuevo? Olvídalo papá, no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo-Dijo, acariciando la taza, reflejando tristeza en su perfecto rostro.

-Quizás él cambió y comenzó a apreciarte-Opinó el hombre

Ella negó con la cabeza-Se me ocurrió localizar su ki y saber que no esta solo. Me siento tan estúpida, papá. Llevo años enamorada de Uub y no logro aunque sea olvidarme un tercio de él-Exclamó moleta y triste-No cambiará, él no lo hará...y menos por mi-Añadió, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Marron...eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa y cariñosa. Uub no es el único hombre en el mundo y si no te llega a apreciar, es un completo idiota-Acarició la mejilla de ella- Algún día aparecerá el hombre de tu vida, no será mañana, ni tampoco dentro de dos días, pero aparecerá y verás que serás la mujer más afortunada del mundo en tener a una gran persona a tu lado- Dijo con dulzura Krillin, sujetando la mano de su hija

Ella lo miró con ternura-Gracias papá, lo sé. Aunque quisiera que sea Uub ese hombre-Dijo entre risas

-Tal vez... no se sabe cariño las vueltas de la vida. Pero si llega a ser él, ¡Saca tu n 18 de adentro y ponle los puntos!-Los dos rieron y se abrazaron

-Muchas gracias papá, siempre sabes que decirme-Agradeció Marron

-Claro, todo por mi hermosa y única hija-Rió

-Aunque ya te dije que quiero un hermanito-Recriminó ella, en forma de burla y molestia.

-Y ya no se puede-Dijo riendo, llevando una mano tras su cuello

Una vez concluida la conversación entre padre e hija, cada uno fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Marron una vez más miró las estrellas desde la ventana y cayó rendida al sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, despertó y notó que en su teléfono tenía un mensaje de su amiga Bra, ''Fase 3 terminada, hay que pensar la 4''. Marron hizo un mohín, como su amiga Pan, tampoco estaba muy convencida con las fases. Había que recalcar que ella tenía 28 años y ya no pensaba como una adolescente, sin embargo si las fases eran lo único que podían hacer que los chicos se fijaran en ellas, no se opondría.

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se desperezó, a los segundos se acordó del sueño que tuvo anoche, pero más que sueño, era recuerdo, cuando ella y Uub eran unos pequeños entrando a la etapa de adolescentes...

 _Flashback_

 _Marron junto con su amiga Bra, esperaban a que salieran sus amigos en el torneo n 28 de las artes marciales._

 _Mientras observaban a Goku en el centro de la plataforma, Marron notó la presencia del niño que estaba frente al hombre. Un niño de piel morena y muy escuálido, llamando su atención._

 _Cuando ellos dos comenzaron a luchar, la niña rubia se sorprendió del gran poder que poseía el muchacho. ¿Cómo alguien de su edad puede tener esa fuerza? Pensaba ella._

 _Después escuchó decir a los demás que ese niño era la reencarnación de Buu, y que por ese motivo era muy fuerte._

 _Sin dejar de mirarlo, Marron a su corta edad sintió algo dentro de ella por ese niño, algo que no sabía que era y que necesitaba explicación, mas le daba vergüenza preguntarle a sus padres. Así que decidió callar esa experiencia y mirar la pelea._

 _Cuando terminaron, Goku se acercó con el niño en sus hombros y le dijo a Milk que se irían a entrenar. Marron tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo determinadamente y se sonrojó cuando el niño también la miraba, pero fueron unos segundos ya que luego él y Goku se despidieron y desapareciendo de la vista de todos._

 _Por un lado, Marron se decepcionó porque quería conocerlo, preguntarle quien era y de donde provenía. Pero con los días se olvidó y después lo recordó cuando su amiga Pan nombró a su abuelo Goku. De allí no dejó de pensar en el moreno y con el paso de los años, comprendió que gustaba de él._

 _Fin Flashback_

Medio sonrió ¿Porqué tuvo que ser tan tonta y declararsele cuando el moreno ya era todo un Don Juan?. Si hubiese aprovechado las miles de oportunidades que tuvo, no hubiese estado sufriendo como lo estaba ahora.

Lo amaba.

Y mucho.

Y le dolía saber que desde anoche lo sentía junto a esa persona que ella lo vio en la heladería de Ciudad Satán y que sus ki se hallaban estable.

¿Si se lo robaba?

-¡No!-Exclamó ella, no se daría por vencida y le rogaba a todos los dioses de todos los universos que algún día, Uub sienta lo mismo que ella siente por él.


	12. Trunks

El primogénito de Bulma, Trunks, se hallaba en su oficina, mirando distraídamente el cielo...

Sacudió su cabeza, poco despistado se fregó sus ojos azules y se sentó en la silla. Llevando sus manos detrás de sus cabellos, suspiró. Le apetecía ir y comer todo de su casa, pero le había prometido a su papá que entrenaría con él y no tenía ansias de hacerlo, ya que el príncipe no era muy ''gentil''.

Se estiró y empezó a dar vueltas en la silla, distrayéndose con sus pensamientos, o través.

Había concluido todos los bocetos de las nuevas máquinas que planificaría a futuro, que ya no tenía nada que realizar allí, sin embargo, era presidente de Corporación Capsula y debía estar presente todos los días.

Mientras daba vueltas, no se percató que cierto príncipe había ingresado por la ventana de su oficina, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al ver la conducta de él.

Quieto todavía frente a la ventana-¿Te diviertes?-Preguntó el hombre

Trunks paró en seco y miró a Vegeta. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rosado fuerte-Papá...no te escuché entrar-Dijo el chico, carraspeando un poco y tratando de no mirar al hombre, sentía sus mejillas todavía arder de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-No... estabas muy entretenido dando vueltas-Contestó sarcástico, añadiendo una sonrisa ladina.

El pelilila decidió ignorarlo-¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Todo bien en casa?-Cuestionaba limpiándose las gafas. Era raro que Vegeta estuviese allí, ya que jamás se acercaba a la empresa.

-Sólo venía a avisarte que con tu mamá nos iremos a pasar unos días a Montaña Paoz-Respondió

Trunks soltó una leve risa-¡Que bueno!-Exclamó el pelilila, sabía que para su papá no era nada bueno.

-¡Nada de que bueno!-Vociferó Vegeta- Sabes que no soporto a la mujer gritona de Kakaroto-Estaba muy molesto, odiaba tener que irse de su casa y lejos de su cámara de gravedad, pero tampoco quería escuchar los reproches interminables de Bulma, así que aceptó.

-Pero entrenarás con el Sr. Goku-Dijo Trunks, sonriendo

-Hpmh...como sea, el mocoso de Goten ira a casa...-Hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a su hijo-También la mocosa de Gohan-Añadió

Trunks abrió los ojos y tragó saliva-¿P...Pan?-Preguntó.

-Sí, así que no te aburrirás-Dijo encaminándose a la puerta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó confundido

-Ya lo sabes-Respondió, girándose para observarlo

Vegeta no sonreía, pero la mirada de él, Trunks entendió a lo que se refería-No papá, con Pan no haría esas cosas. Ella no es una diversión- Dijo serio pero a la vez sereno, el pelilila

-¿No era que con tus amigos idiotas se divertían con las mujeres?-Cuestionó el hombre

-Sí, pero a Pan jamás la trataría como diversión-Se molestó un poco con su papá al pensar que Pan sería una diversión para él. La respetaba y no la usaría como a las mujeres que tenía solo sexo.

Vegeta lo observó unos segundos, como analizando sus palabras y luego se acercó a la ventana-Me voy, traten de no romper nada porque juro que los mato-Dicho esto salió volando, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Quedó mirando el cielo de nuevo, ''Pan'' pensó, soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos. La vio una sola vez esa semana, y como siempre estaba hermosa.

Abrió los ojos y girando con la silla para quedar frente a su escritorio, sujetó un retrato. En la foto se encontraba Goku, Giru, Pan y él cuando habían ido a buscar las esferas.

Al principio no quería que Pan estuviese allí ya que podía ser peligroso, sin embargo se divirtió mucho en esos días que estuvo a su lado. Era muy alegre y su sentido de aventura animaba el ambiente, a pesar de las batallas que tuvieron.

Miró la imagen de la azabache unos segundos más... aunque para él era muy sensual y hermosa ahora, extrañaba la Pan de antes, la que vestía de ropa holgada y le gustaba pelear y entrenar.

Se preguntó una y otra vez ¿Porqué decidió cambiar? ¿Será por él cuando la trató de machona? Quizás no y ella, ya ahora una mujer decidió cambiar su estilo.

Resopló. Aunque Pan haya regresado del viaje como era antes, él se fijaría igual en ella. Estaba tan cambiada, su cuerpo, su rostro que ya no la veía como niña. La quería, la quería para él y sólo para él, sin embargo se sentía muy egoísta. La azabache tenía derecho a ser feliz con otro hombre, ya que él la había rechazado, pero ni siquiera podía imaginarla en brazos de otro, porque la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

Colocó el retrato en su lugar y salió de su oficina, avisándole a su secretaria que partía a su casa.

Caminó hasta el ascensor, ignorando las miradas coquetas de las mujeres que pasaban frente suyo y al ingresar, bajó al último piso.

Al estar afuera, sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y apareció una aeronave color negra último modelo de Corporación Capsula y marchó hacia su casa.

Después de 30 minutos de conducir, llegó y encapsuló la aeronave. La guardó y luego ingresó a su hogar. Sujetó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo Goten.

-Hola Trunks-Saludó alegre el azabache del otro lado de la línea

-Amigo, quería decirte que estoy en casa, por si quieres venir-Dijo Trunks subiendo hasta su habitación.

-De acuerdo. Ahora voy-Goten cortó

Trunks se acarició un poco tras el cuello, ya que le dolía y echó un largo suspiro. En sus labios finos y seductores, moldeó una sonrisa al saber que no entrenaría, así que esa noche organizaría una pequeña reunión en su jardín con Goten, Uub y compañeros de él de la empresa.

Cuando caminaba hacia su habitación, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y que su hermana estaba allí. Dio tres golpes en su puerta y esperó a que le conteste. No lo hizo, así que decidió entrar y la vio dormida con una revista en sus delicadas manos y sonrió.

Recordaba cuando ellos eran pequeños y Bra quedaba dormida en la habitación de ella o de él, o en las salas, sobre los sillones y entonces la arropaba para que no tuviese frío, y de vez en vez dormía junto a ella para protegerla de los malos sueños.

Cuando terminó de arroparla, se dirigió a la puerta y echó una última mirada a la peliturquesa, sonrió de nuevo y luego se fue a su habitación.

20 minutos después, Goten ya estaba en Corporación Capsula, tomando cerveza y esperando al repartidor de pizzas.

-Esta noche organicé una pequeña reunión con unos compañeros de la empresa- Comentó Trunks, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó Goten

-Sí, así que después llamaré a Uub para que venga-

-Uub fue a casa de sus padres- El estómago de Goten rugía y comenzaba a impacientarse porque no llegaban las 100 cajas de pizzas que habían encargado-Tengo hambre-Murmuró el azabache.

-Yo también...Oye Goten, Uub ¿Gusta de Marron?-Preguntó de repente el pelilila

El azabache se encogió de hombros-No lo sé, había dicho que si, pero después no hablamos más sobre eso-Contestó-¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Pregunto... quizás nuestro amigo no se anime a acercarse a ella y necesita de nuestra ayuda-Rieron los dos hombres

-Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos adolescentes y nos ayudábamos los tres con las mujeres- Rieron más fuerte

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que Uub nos pidió ayuda con una rubia y que luego estaban a los besos y apareció el padre de ella?-

-¡Recuerdo!-Exclamó con risas Goten-Fue muy gracioso el rostro de Uub asustado-

Echaron otra risa sonora y Trunks limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-Que buenos tiempos-

Goten hizo lo mismo-Sí...Y a ti Trunks ¿Te gusta alguien?-Preguntó

El hijo de Vegeta tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Goten y carraspeó un poco-N...n...no-Respondió tartamudeando. No podía decirle que gustaba de su sobrina, lo mataría. Era muy celoso con ella y además tampoco aceptaría la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

-¿Seguro? No te creo...¿Quién te gusta?-Insistía Goten, con rostro pícaro y a la vez, divertido.

Cuando Trunks estaba por responder, sonó el timbre y resopló con alivio-¡Las pizzas!-Exclamó alegre.

Caminó hasta la puerta y sin dificultad sujetó las 100 cajas, pagándole al chico y dejándolo asombrado por la fuerza del pelilila.

-¡Por fin!-Exclamó Goten-Ya tenía hambre-

-Yo también... llevaré un par a la cocina para Bra, no empieces sin mi- Dijo el pelilila

5 minutos después, los dos hombres comían sin decir palabra alguna. Mordisqueaban, masticaban y saboreaban cada pizza que ingresaba por sus bocas, sin darse cuenta que cierta peliturquesa había escuchado la mitad de sus conversaciones.

 **¡Hola! Les pido muchas disculpas por no haber subido capítulos por varios días, es que estuve enferma y muy ocupada con las cosas de la escuela :(. Por eso, hoy subiré dos capítulos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	13. Bra

**¡Siguiente capítulo!**

El estómago de Bra sonaba ruidosamente del hambre y la obligó a despertarse de su pequeña siesta.

Ahogando un bostezo, se desperezó y se dio cuenta que estaba tapada. Miro confundida y extrañada su cobija y entonces sintió el Ki de su hermano en la sala y sonrió.

Pese a que ella ya era mayor, su hermano todavía la cubría del frío y comenzó a recordar los tiempos en que ellos eran pequeños y junto a sus amigos hacían travesuras.

Echó una pequeña risa y se levantó, saliendo de su habitación y encaminándose adonde estaba su hermano, pero una segunda voz la detuvo y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al no sentir el ki de Goten junto a su hermano.

Estaba por ir de nuevo a su habitación a ponerse un pijama más sensual, pero escuchó el nombre de su amiga Marron y decidió ocultarse tras una pared, ocultando su ki.

-No lo sé, había dicho que si, pero después no hablamos más sobre eso ¿Porqué preguntas?- Decía Goten

-Pregunto... quizás nuestro amigo no se anime a acercarse a ella y necesita de nuestra ayuda-Escuchó la risas de ellos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos adolescentes y nos ayudábamos los tres con las mujeres- Rieron más fuerte

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que Uub nos pidió ayuda con una rubia y que luego estaban a los besos y apareció el padre de ella?- Preguntaba entre risas su hermano

-¡Recuerdo! Fue muy gracioso el rostro de Uub asustado- Las carcajadas de ellos hicieron que Bra no soportara su risa y cubriéndose la boca rió para no llamar la atención de los dos chicos.

-Que buenos tiempos- Dijo Trunks

-Sí...Y a ti Trunks ¿Te gusta alguien?- La pregunta de Goten hizo que Bra detuviera su risa y prestara más atención a la conversación.

-N...n...no- Sabía Bra que estaba mintiendo, su hermano tartamudeaba cuando lo hacía y muy en sus adentros decía, que era de Pan.

-¿Seguro? No te creo...¿Quién te gusta?- Si Goten lograba sacarle de los labios a su hermano de quien gustaba, lo llenaría de besos.

Pero en ese preciso momento, sonó el timbre y maldijo por lo bajo a quien lo hizo.

-¡Las pizzas!-Escuchó a Trunks decir

-¡Por fin!-Vociferó Goten-Ya tenía hambre-

-Yo también... llevaré un par a la cocina para Bra, no empieces sin mi-

Bufó molesta y subió sigilosa a su habitación.

Se duchó y optó por ponerse una camiseta sin mangas blanca y corta dejando descubierto su abdomen y un pantalón largo de algodón gris y con algunas estrellas blancas estampadas en él. Decidió estar descalza y se recogió el pelo de una coleta alta.

Se miró en el espejo y sujetó su teléfono, colocó unos auriculares y escuchando música bajó a la cocina.

Como Trunks y Goten seguían en la sala, se dirigió primero a la cocina y divisó algunas cajas de pizzas en una mesa haciendo que su estómago rugiera una vez más. Caminó hasta el refrigerador, agarró una botella de gaseosa, con su otra mano y sin inconveniente sostuvo las cajas y salió a la sala donde se encontraban los amigos.

Abrió la puerta empujándola con sus caderas y fingiendo no verlos, entró a la sala tarareando y haciendo pequeños movimientos de baile.

Bra miró hacia adelante y los dos hombres la miraban divertidos-Hola-Saludó ella

-Hola hermanita ¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó Trunks

-¿Qué? Perdón no te escucho-Vociferó la peliturquesa, dejando la gaseosa arriba de las cajas y quitándose los auriculares-Listo...¿Qué decías?-

-¿Que si dormiste bien?-Repitió de nuevo

-Sí, me levantó el hambre-Rió y miró a Goten, sonrojándose al ver que este la miraba de arriba a bajo-¿Viene Pan?-

La pregunta de ella, hizo que Goten la mirase a los ojos y se perdió en ellos por unos cortos segundos-Perdón...¿Qué?- Se sentía un tonto, pero cada vez que la veía, se perdía en sus ojos azules y no percibía a sus alrededores.

-¿Que si viene Pan?-Preguntó de nuevo, añadiendo una sonrisa divertida

Goten la miró embobado-Por Dende...-Susurró

-¿Qué?- Dijo Bra mirándolo confundida

Goten se sonrojó-Que si, que esta esperando que la llames para venir-Farfulló, riendo por lo bajo.

Bra también rió-De acuerdo, nos veremos después chicos-

Y antes de que Bra subiera a su habitación, Trunks la llamó-Bra...-

-¿Sí?-Giró para observarlo

-Esta noche haré una pequeña reunión en el jardín, te aviso para que no molestes- Le espetó el pelilila, sin mirarla

Bra se molestó y miró a Goten, quien la observaba con temor y moldeando una media sonrisa, volvió sus ojos a Trunks-Calma hermano, no te haré quedar mal como aquella vez-Sonrió victoriosa cuando el pelilila quedó rígido-Además esta noche quizás nos iremos con Pan, así que no te preocupes-Dicho esto, desapareció detrás de la puerta y subió a su habitación.

Al estar allí, marcó el número de la azabache:

-Hola Bra-Saludó Pan desde el otro lado

-¡Pan! ¿Vienes? Tengo 50 cajas de pizzas esperándote para que las comas- Canturreó Bra, soltando luego una pequeña risa

-¡Ya voy! ¡No me tardo!-Cortó la llamada la azabache.

Bra rió de nuevo y acomodando su habitación esperó a su amiga.

30 minutos después, Pan golpeaba la ventana de Bra-¡Por fin! Muero de hambre-Exclamó la peliturquesa

-Comamos entonces ¿Qué esperamos?-Rieron

-Esta tu tío-Dijo Bra, dando un mordisco a su pizza

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó Pan, con la comida en la boca

-Aquí...¿No sientes su ki?-

-No, ni el ki de tu hermano sentí-Dijo, ingiriendo la comida-Sucede que pensaba en Marron-Explicó la hija de Videl

-¿Marron? ¿Que sucedió con ella?-Cuestionó preocupada Bra

-Nada, me dijo que volvió a su casa-Contestó Pan, sujetando otro pedazo de pizza

Bra echó un pequeño soplo de alivio-Creo que escuché a Goten y Trunks hablar de ella-Comentó haciendo la misma acción que la azabache

-¿Si? ¿De qué?-

-No logré oír bien, pero pareciera que Uub gustase de ella y ellos dos quieren ayudarlos a que estén juntos-Explicó Bra, añadiendo una sonrisa picara.

Pan abrió los ojos unos segundos, sorprendida-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-Exclamó ella

-¡Sí! Se nos facilitarían las cosas-

Pan asintió-Oye Bra...sobre las fases ¿Qué haremos?-Pensaba que las fases todavía no habían concluido y que, además, hacia una semana no la continuaban.

Bra miró al techo, masticando su comida-Pensé en esto...-Hizo una pequeña pausa para terminar su bocado y luego prosiguió-Que nostras los invitemos a algún lado-Dijo la hija de Bulma

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Yo no podría hacerlo...además no se de que hablar con él, como actuar, no sé Bra-Protestó la azabache

-No es necesario que actúes. Se como eres-Pan se cruzó de brazos, insegura de la siguiente fase-Hablen de sus cosas, lo que hizo él cuando nosotras no estuvimos, seguro Trunks te preguntará lo que hicimos en las vacaciones. No finjas, se tú que estoy infalible que gustará más de ti-

Pan suspiró resignada y dejó caer sus brazos-¿Dónde lo invito?-Preguntó no muy convencida

-No lo sé, piensa...cine, parque, centro comercial, hay muchos lugares donde pueden ir- Contestó, asombrando a Pan por la tranquilidad que emanaba la peliturquesa, aunque Bra cuando le sucedía algo, lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde invitarás a mi tío?- Cuestionó Pan entrecerrando los ojos, expectante a la respuesta de Bra.

-A ningún lado-Respondió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-Chilló Pan, molesta. ¿Porqué ella y Marron debían invitar a Trunks y Uub y la peliturquesa a su tío no? Eso le estaba fastidiando.

-Porque Trunks siempre sale a correr al parque que esta cerca de aquí. Mañana lo hará y entonces tú también aprovecharás a hacerlo y cuando se crucen, hablen y luego invítalo-Le explicaba Bra la próxima fase-Y cuando ustedes se vayan, tu tío de seguro vendrá y como no va a estar Trunks, lo invitaré a ver unas películas aquí ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó orgullosa de sí misma por su mente brillante.

-Me parece que estas loca...pero esta bien- Rieron al unísono y siguieron charlando, en como sería la fase para Marron con Uub.


	14. Goten

Luego de que Bra abandonara el lugar, Goten quedó pensando en ella.

Estaba sencilla pero a la vez atractivamente con su corta camiseta y pantalones de algodón, que aún así resaltaba sus curvas.

Inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aire y después lo liberó, olvidándose que estaba su amigo pelilila frente a él, mirándola de una forma perspicazmente extraña.

Trunks levantó su brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro frente a su rostro y lo llamó-Goten-

Goten parpadeó y luego lo miró-¿Qué?- Preguntó confuso

-Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas-Respondió serio el hijo de Vegeta-¿En qué piensas?-

-En Bra- Contestó casi inconsciente, delatándose al decir lo que pensaba en voz alta y seguidamente poniéndose nervioso cuando el pelilila frunció el ceño y su mirada convirtiéndose en una enojada-Digo...pienso en lo que dijo, en que no te haría quedar mal esta vez...que...¿Qué es lo que hizo?-Preguntó, rogando que su amigo le creyera.

Éste lo miró unos segundos más, con los ojos entrecerrados y después suspiró-Antes de que ella se fuera de viaje ¿Te acuerdas que también organicé una reunión con los de la empresa? ¿Que tú y Uub no pudieron venir?-Goten asintió-Bueno...como de costumbre molesté a Bra haciéndola enfadar de pies a cabeza-Hizo una pausa para tomar de su cerveza y continuó-Cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el jardín, les iba a mostrar un vídeo sobre las máquinas que fabricaríamos y demás cosas. Lo reproducí y...-Trunks bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado- y había otro vídeo... Bra me había filmado mirándome y haciendo muecas en el espejo-Dijo lo último en un murmullo y haciéndose más notorio su sonrojo.

Goten lo miró unos segundos y de repente soltó una muy resonante y larga carcajada, haciendo que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros y abrazara su abdomen ya que le dolía de tanto reírse.

Trunks lo miraba molesto, su mejor amigo reía exageradamente y lo irritaba.

Su hermana lo había humillado delante de todos los socios y compañeros de la empresa, que no sabía donde mirar o meterse. Y todavía esa rememoración lo hacía poner rojo de la rabia y vergüenza.

-Ay Trunks, tu hermana fue, es y será siempre una maliciosa-Dijo Goten, cesando su risa y quitando el resto de sus lágrimas.

-No era para que te rías así-Espetó molesto, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido

-¡Vamos Trunks!-Exclamó Goten-Sabías como era Bra, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerla enojar y encima el mismo día de la reunión-Rió o través

-Lo sé, por eso ruego a Kami que esta noche se marche, me sentiría aliviado-Los dos hombres sonrieron.

Trunks llevó las cajas de pizzas vacías al bote de basura y las botellas de cerveza a la cocina.

Goten subió a la habitación del pelilila y recostado en la cama de este, recordaba el día en que Bra a él también lo había avergonzado frente a su primera novia, Pares.

 _Flashback_

 _Él y Pares se hallaban sentados en un banco de una plaza, cerca de Corporación Capsula._

 _En ese tiempo, él rondaba los 22 años de edad y Bra los 9._

 _Mientras la pareja hablaban uno cerca del otro, reían y se sujetaban de las manos, sintió el ki de Bra cerca de ellos y la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola recogiendo flores de los pastizales._

 _Sonrió, parecía un ángel de niña, favoreciéndole el paisaje con los árboles y algunos pinos detrás y a los costados de ella. Flores de todos los colores y una fuente en el medio de la plaza. Como era primavera, algunas florecillas caían de los árboles, aparentando lluvia colorida y Bra con su vestido blanco y chaqueta a crochet rosa, caminaba bajo ellas. Luego con su mano derecha sujetó una variopinta mariposa y en la otras las flores. Divisó la pequeña sonrisa que moldeó la pequeña peliturquesa cuando el insecto voló y luego ella giró y encaminó adonde se ubicaba un hombre vendiendo helados._

 _Observó detenidamente los movimientos de la pequeña, porque al serlo, podía correr cualquier peligro aunque fuese una saiyajin. Así que mientras hablaba con Pares, vigilaba a Bra._

 _De pronto, dejó de prestar atención a su novia cuando una pareja se acercó a Bra, agarrándola de sus pequeñas manos._

 _Estaba a punto de aproximarse a ellos, cuando vio que el emparejamiento le compraban un helado y después se despedían de ella para seguir sus caminos._

 _Suspiró de alivio y rió en sus adentros por lo astuta que era a veces la peliturquesa._

 _Su sonrisa dulce y su forma aparente de serlo, compraba a cualquier persona que pasase por allí. Sin embargo, él la conocía y sabía lo perversa y malcriada que era._

 _Volvió su vista a Pares, pensando que la chica se habría enojado ya que ni la escuchaba, pero esta ni cuenta se había dado que él observaba a Bra y sin disimular._

 _Continuaron su charla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bra estaba frente a ellos, con una sonrisa falsa pero disimulada a una simpática._

 _Él se sobresaltó, soltando un pequeño grito de horror y llevó una mano a su pecho cuando se calmó-Bra, me asustaste-Dijo normalizando su respiración._

 _-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo...es que vine aquí a juntar flores para mamá, los vi y vine a saludarlos-Explicaba cabizbaja la hija de Vegeta_

 _-No te preocupes Bra, todo esta bien-Dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa_

 _Ella se la devolvió y después miró a Pares-Hola Pares- La saludó alegre_

 _Sabía que a la chica no le gustaban los niños pequeños y más sabía que le caía mal Bra. También Marron y Pan, pero con esta última jamás se quejaría ya que era su sobrina y no debía meterse con ella._

 _-Hola-La saludó seca, mirándola con desdén._

 _Él la miró molesto, no podía tratarla así, debido a que Bra era una niña pequeña. Además sería capaz de contárselo a su papá y quedaría sin novia._

 _-¿Cómo estas?-Le preguntó, con una sonrisa amplia e inocente_

 _-Bien, aquí con mi novio si no te diste cuenta...-Contestó, abrazándolo-¿Porqué no vas a juntar más flores y nos dejas a los mayores, solos?- Estaba por calmar a Pares, hasta que el rostro de la niña lo hizo callar._

 _Su sonrisa se había transformado a una arrogante y perversa, sus ojos la miraban fijamente, reflejando fuego en ellos y la mano donde sostenía las flores, la oprimía con fuerza-Lo siento, no quise molestarlos-Contestó, agachando la cabeza-Me voy-Agregó, posicionándose para irse, pero cuando hizo el primer paso, tropezó o fingió tropezar con una piedra y el helado que contenía en su mano cayó encima del vestido de Pares._

 _La chica pegó un sonoro grito de sorpresa y mirándose, chilló-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-_

 _Bra con los ojos muy abiertos, intentó disculparse-Lo...lo siento Pares, fue sin querer...-_

 _-¡MENTIRA!-Gritó y todas las miradas presentes en la plaza, se posaron en ellos-¡Eres una pequeña malvada! ¡MIRA MI VESTIDO! Me costó millones y vienes a arruinarmelo-Pares estaba exaltada, se notaba a leguas que quería asesinar a Bra- Hablaré con tus padres y les diré lo maleducada que eres ¡PEQUEÑA TONTA!-Gritó lo último, empujándola._

 _Bra comenzó a hacer pucheros y lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos azules. Entonces algunas personas se acercaron-Lo...lo siento Pares, te compro otro si quieres, pero no te enojes conmigo-Decía entre sollozos_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó una mujer_

 _-Lo que sucede es que...-_

 _Fue interrumpido por Pares-Sucede que esta pequeña mocosa manchó mi vestido-Respondió señalándola y mirándola con odio._

 _Bra abrazó a la mujer, escondiendo su rostro-¿Y por eso le vas a gritar y empujar?-Cuestionó la mujer, molesta._

 _-¡SI!-Gritó o través Pares-Y ustedes no se meta-Él observaba avergonzado toda la escena, pensando si huir del lugar o quedarse. Cuando optó por lo primero, Pares presionó su brazo-¿Dónde vas? Tú te quedas acá y le dices a la gente lo malvada que es esta niña-_

 _Goten la miró, rogándole con la mirada que ya parara el escándalo y como la chica no le hacía caso, suspiró rendido y luego fijó sus ojos negros a Bra._

 _-Bra, basta...mira todo el alboroto que causaste-Murmuró él, acercándose a la peliturquesa-Discúlpate-_

 _La mujer la alejó de él-Ustedes son adultos y ella una pequeña niña inocente ¿Cómo pueden echarle la culpa? Váyanse antes de que llame a la policía-Ordenó_

 _Y sin pensarlo, sujetó a Pares del brazo y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar._

 _Él miró por última vez a Bra y esta sonreía triunfante, dando un saludo con la mano sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Y cuando volvían a mirarla, ella fingía el llanto._

 _Desde ese día, supo que jamás se metiese con Bra, porque era capaz de cualquier cosa y no le importaba el daño ocasionaba._

 _Fin flashback_

Y después comprendió que había hecho todo aquello porque gustaba de él.

Dio una risa corta y suspiró, pasando sus manos por su rostro. Desde pequeña ya tenía sentimientos hacia él y jamás se percató de eso.

Negó con la cabeza ''Si tuviese unos años menos, Bra... serías el amor de mi vida''Suspiró de nuevo y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar a su amigo pelilila. Localizó el ki y todavía se hallaba en la sala, pero este iba y venía.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Cuando caminaba hacia la sala, escuchó risas y se acercó a la puerta de Bra, sabía que provenían de allí y se apoyó en ella-Y así será la fase 4-Escuchó que dijo la peliturquesa.

-Ojalá funcione-Dijo su sobrina, se había olvidado que estaba ella ahí, en realidad no la oyó ni sintió llegar.

-Funcionará...-Aseguró-La 1, 2 y 3 funcionaron, esta también-Agregó

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde iremos esta noche?-Preguntó su sobrina

Y se alejó para que las chicas no se diesen cuenta que había escuchado.

Cuando bajaba a la sala, en su cabeza había una pregunta que le intrigaba saber la respuesta... ¿Qué sería ''la fase 4''?.


	15. Marron

Marron entraba tambaleando las últimas cajas a su modificada y casi espaciosa habitación, descargándolas en el suelo y echando un largo resoplo de cansancio.

Se derrumbó agotada en el asiento bajo a la ventana y la observó.

Los marcos que antes estaban colocados y cerca de romperse, ahora eran nuevos y pintados de blanco, adornados con una suave y fina cortina color crema. El asinto donde se encontraba ella, el almohadón también era color crema, con algunos peluches y almohadas pequeñas, medianas y de todos los colores.

En cada lado de la ventana, había dos estanterías, altas y angostas pintadas de blanco. Allí acomodaría sus libros de estudios y de pasar el rato. Algunos adornos y cestas donde colocaría juguetes y peluches de cuando era pequeña.

Luego miró las paredes pintadas de un lila pálido, el techo de blanco y en él colgaban lámparas de papel rosas, lilas y blancas; Y el suelo de cerámicas blancas.

Después llevó sus ojos celestes a su closet interior blanco, mirando con determinación cada rincón y tratando de no hallar ningún error. No obstante, estaba perfecto.

Su cama cuadrada amplia la veía cómoda y perfecta para descansar, ya que era nueva. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó a desempacar las cajas.

Mientras ubicaba los libros en la estanterías, escuchó que los vecinos de al lado (Y a los que ellos no soportaban) llegaban a decirles las bienvenidas por regresar al barrio.

Krillin, los saludaba de buena forma y educado, n18, como de costumbre, seca y con cara de pocos amigos y Marron se prescindió en ir y saludarlos, más si estaba el hijo mayor de ellos que una vez se le declaró, pero no de forma romántica y ella con una bofetada lo rechazó.

Prefirió escuchar música mientras concluia con su habitación, pero al oír su nombre quiso hacer oidos a la conversación.

-Marron esta en su cuarto-Respondió Krillin. La rubia supuso que le habían preguntado donde estaba ella.

-¿Todavía vive con ustedes? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿30?- Cuestionaba la mujer con su voz chillona y con una sonrisa de desprecio que n18 deseaba borrársela de un puñetazo.

Marron, por su parte, al escuchar aquellas preguntas se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía razón. Ya era mayor, no tendría porqué estar viviendo con sus padres. Ella ya había terminado el secundario y la universidad, tenía título de pediatría y de manicurista. Solamente le faltaba conseguir trabajo y un lugar donde pudiera vivir.

Esperó a que la familia chiflada (Como ella y su papá los llamaban) se alejaran del lugar y bajó.

-Hola cariño-Saludó Krillin al oír los pasos de ella.

-Hola-Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a ellos

-Sientate-Indicó n18, dandole lugar al lado de ella

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-Preguntó Krillin, descansando en un sillón frente a ellas.

Marron hizo una mueca de duda-Escuché lo que dijeron la familia chiflada-Murmuró

N18 y Krillin se miraron confundidos-¿Qué dijeron?-Preguntaron al unísono

-Es decir...no dijeron, sino las preguntas que les hicieron-Dijo

El hombre y la mujer entendieron y suspiraron, mirándo de nuevo a su hija y sonrieron

-Hija, no debes hacer caso a lo que esa familia dice. Sabes que ellos critican y son iguales...o peor- Dijo Krillin

-Además, su hijo es más grande que tú y sigue viviendo con ellos-Sostuvo n18

-¡Pero tiene trabajo, mamá. Yo tengo 28 años y no tengo nada!- Exclamó, resoplando

Krillin la miró por unos segundos cuando el silencio los invadió y sonrió tiernamente-Escucha hija, tengo un viejo amigo que es gerente de un hospital. Me dijo que cualquier favor que necesite, lo llame-Hizo una pausa y se acercó a Marron, para inclinarse frente a ella-. Si quieres, le hablo y le pregunto si necesita una hermosa pediatra...¿Te parece?-Preguntó el hombre

Los ojos de Marron se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su padre-¡Gracias papá, te lo agradezco muchísimo!-Exclamaba feliz la rubia

-Todo por mi hija-Dijo Krillin

Marron abrazó también a su mamá.

-¿Dónde es el hospital?-Preguntó la rubia, serparándose de la mujer y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Es en Ciudad Satán, algo lejos pero tienes tu aeronave. Sino hablo con Bulma y le compro una...-

-¡No!-Marron lo interrumpió papi no será necesario, tengo mi aeronave no te pongas en gastos. Ya suficiente que hablarás con tu amigo para que pueda trabajar- Sonrió-Además...quizás busque un lugar en donde vivir si llego a entrar a trabajar al hospital-Les comentó ella

N18 y Krillin se miraron por unos segundos y la mujer corrió a abrazarla, con lágrimas en los ojos-Mi niña, sabemos que ya eres grandes y quieres independizarte sola. Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti-Acarició su mejilla-Te extrañaremos-Dijo

Marron sonrió-También los extrañaré, pero los fin de semana vendré a quedarme con ustedes-Indicó guiñándoles un ojo.

Sus padres rieron

-Muy bien...ahorita mismo hablaré con mi amigo-Dijo Krillin, recogiendo el teléfono

-Bien...-Musitó la chica, nerviosa.

* * *

20 minutos después, Marron movía ansiosa e impacientemente la pierna por saber la respuesta del hombre. Su mamá había ido a preparar café y solamente ella estaba en la sala esperando a su papá.

Pensó en ir afuera con él, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se levantara de un salto

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Me aceptó?-Preguntaba casi exaltada y con la mirada expectante

-¿Tú mamá?-Preguntó el pequeño hombre, sin responder las preguntas de su hija

-En la cocina preparando café ¡Ya papi! ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó de nuevo Marron impaciente

En eso, n18 aparece al lado de Krillin y apoya su mano en el hombro de él.

-Hija...-La nombró él, acercándose a ella y sujetándola de las manos-Estas en tu día de suerte. Mi amigo se encontraba con el dueño del hospital y hablé con él. Mañana a la mañana te esperan junto con tus datos personales-Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia

Marron soltó un grito de felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi dejando sin aire al hombre.

-Marron...no puedo respirar-Dijo Krillin

La rubia lo soltó-Lo siento papá-Se disculpó-¡Es que estoy tan feliz!-Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yendo a abrazar a su mamá que la miraba con mucha alegría.

-Lo sé mi hijita-Krillin se acercó a ellas

-¿Qué les parece si ahora tomamos unos ricos café y después vayamos a Ciudad Satán a buscar un departamento para ti y que este cerca del hospital?-Preguntó n18

Marron sonrió-¡Si! Me encantaría-Exclamó alegre

-Por supuesto-Respondió el hombre

Y los tres se retiraron de la sala para ir a beber unos ricos café caliente con galletas a la cocina.

Marron entró a su habitación después de darse una ducha y la miró o través.

La extrañaría, de nuevo se iría de su hogar para ir a otro, pero los fin de semana vendría a quedarse en ella.

Buscó en algunas cajas ropa y optó por ponerse una camiseta mangas largas blanca, arriba un suéter largo color crema y una chalina de seda rojo pálido; Leggins negro y botas largas sin tacones, marrones claros; Y en su cabello una trenza de lado.

Sujetó su bolso y salió de su habitación.

Divisó a sus padres esperándola y de su mano desencapsuló la aeronave que años atrás le había regalado su amiga Bra.

''Aunque me prometió que me regalaría otra''Pensó Marron y rió, mirándola de manera extraña sus padres.

-Me...estaba acordando de algo-Se justificó, con una sonrisa tonta

N18 y Krillin sonrieron y subieron a la aeronave. Marron hizo lo mismo y abrochándose el cinturón miró a sus padres para asegurar que ya estuviesen listos y estos asintieron.

Acomodó su trenza y luego despegó hasta Ciudad Satán.

* * *

30 minutos después, llegaron a la ciudad y Marron encapsuló el vehículo, guardándoselo en el bolso.

Caminaron, mirando los grandes edificios que habían cerca del hospital, pero a Marron le gustó uno que quedaba en una galería con muchos locales de ropa, a los costados y hasta en el medio, de hombres y mujeres. Era de diez pisos y estaba pintado de color blanco y las barandas del balcón negras, además se notaban que eran departamentos chicos y para ella estaban bien.

Entraron a unas de las tiendan y le preguntaron a la joven que atendía si conocían al dueño. Ella les anotó el número y se despidieron.

-Bien, mañana hablaré con el dueño y que sea lo que Kami quiera-Dijo Marron, guardando el papel en su bolso.

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué les parece ir a tomar un café?-Preguntó Krillin

Las dos rubias asintieron

-Por supuesto papá-Respondió Marron.

Y así disfrutaron la tarde bajo el hermoso y cálido sol. Hasta que el frío se hizo sentir y se avecinaba la oscuridad.

Marron desencapsuló la aeronave y miró el edificio que eligió para vivir. Sonrió, ''Presiento que mañana será un gran día'' Pensó y subió al vehículo, rumbo a su casa.


	16. Pan

-¿Lista Bra?-Preguntó por décima vez Pan, que esperaba impacientemente a su amiga peliturquesa.

-Todavía no-Respondió Bra

-¡Por Kami!- Exclamó

Habían decidido ir a una fiesta para no soportar todo el ruiderío que provenía del jardín por la reunión que organizó Trunks. Sin embargo, Bra no decidía qué usar, se cambiaba y si no le gustaba, volvía a buscar ropa y así seguido.

Se estaba enloqueciendo.

Pensaba descambiarse y acostarse a dormir, pero era mejor irse que estar tolerando la música horrible que escuchaban los hombres.

Se levantó de la cama mientras suspiraba y se miró en el espejo amplio que tenía colocado en la habitación la peliturquesa.

Había optado por una camiseta mangas largas y hombros caidos blanca. Pantalon corto tiro alto y con flecos a los costados, negro; Medias can-can negras y botas altas y largas de terciopelo; Y su cabello, al flequillo se lo recogió con una trenza y en las puntas se realizó ondas.

Odiaba esas ropas, si fuese por ella se vistía con ropa holgada. Sin embargo como ya era mujer, debía cambiar su estilo (cosa que ya lo había hecho y todavía no se acostumbraba).

Soltó un bufido y cuando estaba por apresurar a la peliturquesa, esta salió del vestidor usando una blusa mangas largas y acampanadas color bordo, con escote en V y tiras cruzadas. Pantalón corto negro y un cinto del mismo color. Medias can-can color piel y botas altas y largas de cuero, negras; Y su cabello se lo recogió en una coleta alta.

-Listo-Dijo Bra, obsevándose en el espejo-¿Qué tal estoy?-Le preguntó a la hija de Gohan

-Muy bien-Respondió con una sonrisa fingida de gusto.

-Hmm no me convence...-

-¡NO!-Vociferó Pan-Estas bien Bra, muy hermosa. Ahora sí, larguémosno-Dijo desesperada

-De acuerdo-Dijo la peliturquesa, riendo-Espérame en la cocina, ya bajo-Le ordenó, mientras juntaba la ropa que estaba tendida en el suelo y las apoyaba en una silla.

Pan bufó y refunfuñando bajó hasta la cocina.

Allí estaba una mucama lavando los últimos platos y al sentir la puerta abrirse giró, para encontrarse con una Pan con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenas noches señorita Pan-Saludó amablemente

-Hola Rosa ¿Cómo estas?-Saludó también, sentándose en unas de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina

-Muy bien ¿Y usted?-Le preguntó

-Bien-Respondió apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos

-¿Porqué esa cara?- Preguntó Rosa

-Adivina-Contestó señalando arriba

-Oh...la Señorita Bra-Rió-¿Le ofrezco algo? Hay pastel de chocolate-

Pan miró por unos segundos a la mujer. Llevaba años en la familia y junto con sus amigas le tenían muchísimo cariño y confianza. Ya tenía su mayoría de edad, pero llevaba la energía de todas las mucamas juntas. Sabía de los saiyajines, había visto muchas veces a Vegeta, su abuelo Goku, Trunks, Goten, etcetera entrenando y transformándose.

Sonrió-Claro Rosa, gracias- Contestó

La mujer asintió y buscó en la alacena un pequeño plato para luego buscar en el refrigerador el pastel y cortarle un pedazo; Después en un vaso sirvió jugo y se lo entregó a la azabache.

-Aquí tienes señorita-Dijo

-Muchas gracias Rosa-Le sonrió

-¿Quiere algo más?-

-No, muchas gracias- Respondió, llevándose a su boca un trozo del pastel

-Entonces me iré, hasta luego Señorita Pan- Se despidió, acercándose a la puerta

-Hasta luego Rosa, gracias-

Y la mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Pan sabía que la peliturquesa se tardaría, así que no se apresuró en comer el pastel. Seguro lo había hecho Bulma, tenía su toque especial en la cocina, sin embargo lo hacía cuando estaba de muy buen humor, sino todo lo hacian las cocineras.

Respiró hondo y miró por la ventana la amplia carpa que había en el jardín por la reunión del pelilila, ''De seguro debe estar tan guapo'' Pensó.

Recordaba cuando ella y Bra eran más pequeñas, quizás debían tener 7 años de edad y Bulma había hecho también una reunión para presentar a Trunks como nuevo presidente de Corporación Capsula.

Ellas no podían estar, era para gente grande y además conocían lo traviesas que eran, así que para prevenir revuelos, le prohibieron a las dos pequeñas mejores amigas acercarse al jardín.

Sin embargo, a Bra y Pan les tentaban lo prohibido (hasta ahora) y mientras los adultos hablaban o reían, ellas se escabullían entre las mesas robando comidas y guardándolas en una bolsa para luego subir a la habitación de la peliturquesa y comerse todo lo que habían embolsado.

Bulma realizaba esas fiestas dos veces al año y por dos años las niñas se escurrían por debajo de las mesas sin que se diesen cuenta.

Hasta que en una reunión (Ellas ya tenían 9 y 10 años), Bra y Pan vieron que la mamá de la primera anunciaba que los mozos les servirían a los invitados bebidas exóticas.

Las dos pequeñas observaban como todos disfrutaban de esas bebidas, entonces se miraron por unos cortos segundos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Mirando a todos lados tratando de que nadie las descubrieran, llegaron a la mesa de donde estaban todos los licores y les llamó la atención uno de varios colores. Entonces las niñas agarraron dos copas e imitando a dos personas que brindaban, bebieron hasta la última gota del licor.

Al terminar, se miraron y comenzaron a reíse-¡Estaba delicioso!-Exclamó Bra

-¡Muy delicioso!-Exclamó Pan, riendo más fuerte.

-¿Tomamos otro?-Preguntó Bra

Y con una sonrisa amplia, Pan asintió.

Sujetaron otras dos copas, esta vez eran diferentes, de un color celestes y alrededor de las copas tenían azucar.

Lo bebieron y rieron de nuevo, pero mucho más fuerte.

Probaron otras dos copas más y luego se dieron cuenta que se habían tardado demasiado y temían que Vegeta se percatase de que no estaban, así que salieron de la fiesta, yendo por debajo de las mesas.

Al salir, se miraron una a la otra y comenzaron a reirse-Sh, cállate- Decía Bra, pero ás fuerte reían.

Ingresaron a la casa y se chocaron con muebles, sillas, etc y cuando llegaron a la habitación de la peliturquesa, el principe las estaba esperando, sentado en la cama de su hija, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

Las dos chiquillas quedaron rígidas-Hola papi-Saludó Bra y un hipo se le escapó

-¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Vegeta, miradolas fijo

-En...en...-Hipo-Pan ¿En dónde estabamos?-

Pan la miró con los ojos abiertos, queriendo asesinar a su amiga- Estaba...estabamos...-Tartamudeó y un hipo también se le escapó a ella

Y comenzaron a reirse, abrazando sus barrigas ya que les dolían.

Vegeta se acercó a ellas y las olió

-¿Estuvieron en la fiesta?- Preguntó el principe, en tono ''amable''

Las niñas pararon en seco la risa-No papi-Respondió Bra, nerviosa

El hombre se cruzó de brazos-¿Y qué es esa bolsa con comida y su olor a alcohol?-Preguntó o través

Las niñas balbucearon y Vegeta con los ojos cerrados y una vena hinchada en la frente, gritó-¡YA VAYAN A BAÑARSE MOCOSAS DEL DEMONIO!-

La azabache y peliturquesa en menos de un segundo ya estaban en el baño.

Al otro día el príncipe las levantó para entrenar e ignoró las quejas de las niñas por su dolor de cabeza.

Videl no estaba muy de acuerdo con que su pequeña Pan entrenara tan duro, en la cámara de gravedad... y con Vegeta. Pero Gohan la convenció de que era el mejor castigo para que no vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

Y ese día las amigas aprendieron que no debían escaparse a una fiesta...ni menos caer borrachas (más en la casa de Bra).

Pan sonreía mientras recordaba aquello y no escuchó que un muchacho ingresó a la cocina.

Este la miró de arriba a bajo, y se dio cuenta que era la nieta de Mr. Satán y acomodándose el cabello, se acercó a ella.

-Hola-Saludó en modo seductor

Pan parpadeó y lo miró confundida-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó ella, ignorando su saludo

-Soy Alonso, ¿Usted debe ser la señotira Pan, nieta del Gran Mr. Satán?-

-Sí-Contestó mirándolo de manera desconfiada

-Un gusto señorita- Dijo Alonso, sujetando la mano de Pan y dándole un beso en la mano

Pan sonrió asquerosamente y cuando el hombre miró hacia la puerta, Pan limpió su mano... le daba asco ese saludo.

-Y dime...¿Qué hace aquí sola?-Preguntó curioso

-No estoy sola, espero a Bra- Respondió fría y levantándose de la silla para alejarse un poco del hombre

-Oh... la Srita. Bra. Bueno, si tú quieres, te hago compañía- Dijo, acercándose a la morena

Ella se alejó- No esta bien, ya voy a buscarla. Nos tenemos que ir-Se excusó, yendo a la puerta, pero el hombre fue rápido y la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él, abrazándola por la cintura.

Pan lo miró enfadada, el hombre era guapo, cabello negro azabache y ojos grises, pero ella se daba cuenta que era un fracasado y además cuando abría la boca para hablar, un fuerte olor a alcohol salía.

-Discúlpeme por ser tan atreviso, pero es que eres muy hermosa y quisiera que estemos unos minutos a solas-Le dijo acercándose a Pan lentamente y bajando su mano hasta los glúteos de ella.

Pan enfadadísima empujó al muchacho-¡No te atrevas a tocarme estúpido!-Vociferó

-Vamos muñeca-Dijo acercándose de nuevo a Pan-Soy guapo, popular y millonario. Tú también lo eres y los dos seríamos la pareja perfecta- La sujetó de nuevo- Además te debe gustar que te toque porque no me dices nada cuando te acerco a mi-Le dijo en un susurro y le dio un golpe en un glúteo.

La azabache, impaciente por su amiga, incómoda por la ropa y enojadisíma con ese idiota, levantó el puño para propinárselo en el rostro y dejarlo sin fasciones, pero otros puños fueron más rápidos y en 10 segundos el hombre estaba inconciente tirado en el sueño y un Trunks mirándolo con ojos asesinos delante de Pan.

-Trunks...-Susurró ella

Él la miró, se notaba su enojo en sus ojos celestes-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó

Ella asintió

Llegó Bra a la cocina desesperada-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó. Había sentido el Ki de su mejor amiga y su hermano elevados.

-Este maldito idiota se pasó de mano con Pan-Respondió y su enojo comenzó a crecer

-¿Pan estas bien?-Le preguntó Bra, acercándose a ella y abrazarla

-Sí estoy bien- Contestó, luego miró al pelilila-Gracias- Le dijo

Trunks, no le dijo nada y llevó al hombre fuera de Corporación, dejándolo tirado arriba de unos botes de basura.

Ingresó de nuevo a su casa-Lo que pasó, queda aquí ¿De acuerdo?-

Pan y Bra que estaban guardando algunas botellas de alcohol en un bolso, asintieron y el pelilila salió de la cocina, echando una última mirada a Pan, pero de una manera decepcionante.

-¿Porqué me habrá mirado así?- Le preguntó Pan a la peliturquesa

-No lo sé- Respondió y para que si amiga se calmase, le pidió que guardala la última botella así partían a la fiesta.

* * *

10 minutos después estaban rumbo a esta.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAA, TANTO TIEMPO! Estuve muy alejada de las historias y ahora trataré de volver a actualizarlassssss. Estaba pensando en crear otra historia, pero eso sería más adelante.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado y el próximo capítulo será de Uub. Byeeeee**


	17. Uub

Uub miraba el techo mientras llevaba sus brazos tras de su cabeza.

Suspiró.

Había venido a visitar a sus padres y amigos. La isla donde vivía, ahora estaba mucho mejor ya que él trabajó duro para ayudarlos, además Trunks también cooperó y construyó escuelas, hospitales, etc. Así que cada vez que él o el pelilila visitaban la isla, eran siempre bienvenidos y hacían fiestas para ellos.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y llevó sus ojos negros a ello. Una rubia linda, con cuerpo bien formado yacía al lado de él, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Bufó.

Con sus amigos de la isla fueron a un bar a tomar algunos tragos. Estaba muy lleno el lugar, pero como conocían al moreno, fueron a la parte vip donde había pocas personas.

Hablaban, bebían, se reían y miraban a las chicas que estaban en esa parte. Uub mucho no le daba importancia a eso ya que Marron vagaba en su mente y sentía que si estaba con otras chicas, era traicionarla a ella. Cosa que él no le vía la razón, pues no tenían ninguna relación, sin embargo él lo sentía así.

10 minutos después, mientras esperaba en la barra un trago, una muchacha se puso a su lado. El corazón de Uub palpitó fuerte, ¿Era Marron? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Porqué sentía su ki tan diminuto? Tragó saliva. La muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo y él suspiró de alivio. De perfil eran parecidas, la muchacha era rubia como Marron pero sus ojos eran negros, igualmente su cuerpos tampoco eran parecidos.

La chica le sonrió y se acercó a él, hablaron y bebieron.

De personalidad no era nada que ver a Marron, no obstante él la besó igual y se la llevó a la cama igual ya que parecía a la rubia y se imaginaba que era ella.

Se levantó, vistió y se marchó a su casa.

Le daba pena dejarla a la joven sola, nunca era de dejar a las muchachas, dormía con ellas toda la noche y al otro día volvían a repetir lo mismo y después él las olvidaba.. Pero esta vez él debía irse, se sentía responsable de no haber reprimido sus ganas de sexo.

Se molestó tanto con él mismo, jamás le había ocurrido eso, nunca le gustó alguien y nunca se permitió enamorarse, ''¿Enamorado?'' pensó mientras echaba una risa ilógica. Lo que le faltaba era enamorarse de la tierna y rosada Marron. Aunque ya no era la misma de antes, la rubia estaba realmente hermosa ahora, mucho más mujer y más fuerte.

''¿Entonces porqué no intentas algo con ella?'' Le preguntó su conciencia ''Porque no quiero lastimarla'' Contestó él, ''Si la quieres, no lo harás'' Replicó ''Me conoces, a veces solamente son caprichos. No quiero darle ilusiones y después defraudarla'' Le dijo. ''Jamás sentiste capricho por alguien, no sabes lo que es. Te estas enamorando y no puedes negarlo. Caíste. Caíste en los hermosos ojos celestes de la rosada Marron y no creo que este mal. Dale una oportunidad a este lindo sentimiento que estas teniendo, ya eres grande y debes sentar cabeza, hasta tu propia mamá te lo dijo'' Le espetó. Uub suspiró ''De acuerdo, pero dame tiempo ¿Si? Quiero poner mi corazón y mi mente en orden''.

Llegó a su casa y sin hacer ruido, ingresó a su antigua habitación. Seguía igual, su mamá no había movido nada, aunque ahora la cama le quedaba chica. Se tiró boca abajo y miró la hora, 4:30 y bufó, no creía poder dormirse, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

¿Sus amigos le dirían algo si él les contaba que se estaba enamorando? No creía, además no tenía nada que perjudique, sólo que ya no formaría más en el trío de Don Juanes (Así nos apodó Bulma).

-Enamorando-Susurró

Esa palabra era muy fuerte y muy pronto para que la diga. Quizás era un enamoramiento, que luego sería una relación y por último la convivencia, casamientos e hijos.

-¡Por Kami!- Exclamó y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas

Se imaginó como sería el día que él le declarara su amor. Como comenzarían su relación, yendo a muchos lugares, decidiendo los dos irse a vivir juntos, él pidiéndole casamiento e imaginarse el rostro de la rubia iluminado por una enorme sonrisa y que luego con el tiempo ella le dijese que esta embarazada.

Admitía que lo deseaba, que le parecía hermoso. Pero a la vez no quería dejar se hacer su vida, salir con chicas o sus amigos.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar, era muy difícil para él. Necesitaba descargarse con Goten o Trunks, necesitaba sus consejos.

Mañana volvería a Ciudad Satan, después iría a Corporación Capsula.

No quería hacerlo, pero su conciencia lo obligó a hacerlo. Ubicó el Ki de Marron y sintió que estaba estable ''Debe estar dormida'' pensó y comenzó a recordar las veces que él estuvo a solas con ella.

 _Flashback_

 _Trunks le pidió que fuera a la casa de Krillin a llevarle unos papeles y él fue, ya que de paso iba a visitar a sus padres que quedaba a camino de la casa del pequeño hombre._

 _Iba distraído y cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que Krillin y n18 no estaban pero Marron sí, así que tocó la puerta y escuchó unos pasos y salió la rubia._

 _-Oh Uub...Hola-_

 _Vio su sonrojo y pensó que era porque estaba con ropa de entrecasa-Hola Marron ¿Cómo estas?-Le preguntó_

 _-Bi...bien. Pa...pa...pasa-Dijo tartamudeando y se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pase._

 _Tomaron té, hablaron de varias cosas y luego él le dijo que debía irse..._

* * *

 _Había ido a Corporación Capsula a visitar a Trunks que descansaba del trabajo y decidieron jugar un rato a los videosjuegos. El pelilila lo invitó a quedarse a dormir y él aceptó._

 _Bajaron a cenar, ese día Bulma y Vegeta no se encontraban y cuando se dirigieron a la cocina estaban Bra y Marron hablando y pintándose las uñas. Bra lo saludó muy bien y Marron también aunque sonrojada. Los invitaron a la charla y después ellas cocinaron._

 _A las 2 horas cada uno fue a sus habitaciones, Uub iba a la de huéspedes y cuando entró, escuchó el sonido de la lluvia apagarse, luego que la manija del cuarto de baño se movía y salía una Marron mojada y cubierta con una toalla._

 _La rubia se sonrojó fuertemente y él también._

 _-Marron discúlpame no sabía que estabas aquí-Dijo riendo_

 _-Da...date la vuelta-Dijo ella todavía sonrojada_

 _Él rió de nuevo-Eres mi amiga, Marron, no veo algo sensual en ti-Dijo_

 _Ella no le contestó y se retiró de la habitación._

* * *

 _Al otro día de aquello ocurrido, él se despertó temprano y decidió desayunar ya que su estómago le pedía alimentos, se vistió y bajó a la cocina._

 _Ahogó un bostezo y escuchó ruidos allí dentro, ingresó y vio a Marron haciendo su desayuno también y al parecer el de Bra._

 _La rubia se dio vuelta para observarlo, ya que había sentido su Ki y sonrojada lo saludó-Hola-_

 _-Buenos días Marron ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- Le preguntó_

 _-No lo sé, con Bra nos despertamos a esta hora-Rió-Además después iremos a la playa- Dijo ella_

 _-Ah...Marron sobre anoche quiero pedirte disculpas, no quise ofenderte con lo que dije. Pero en serio eres mi amiga y no te veo algo sensual- Le dijo, inocentemente_

 _Marron dejó de hacer el desayuno y lo miró molesta-Ya sé, me dijiste eso ayer y lo entendí- Y se dio vuelta de nuevo_

 _-Vamos Marron no te enojes, discúlpame- La sujetó del brazo así ella lo mirase- Sabes que soy sincero- Añadió para que la rubia se calmase, cosa que fue peor porque ella más molesta lo miró_

 _-Esta muy bien que seas sincero, pero a veces hay formas de decir las cosas- Espetó- Juntarte mucho con Goten y Trunks te esta afectando. Eres un idiota más- En una bandeja colocó dos tazas de café, jugo, algunas galletas y tostadas-Adiós- Le dijo y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina._

* * *

 _Bulma había organizado una reunión con todos los guerreros Z. Él hablaba con sus amigos, Goku y Piccolo, hasta que llegó Marron junto a n18 y Krillin. Goku y el hombre verde fueron a saludarlos, Goten, Trunks y él quedaron allí observando a la muchacha_

 _-Siempre se viste de rosado-Dijo Goten_

 _-Es su color favorito- Dijo Trunks_

 _-La rosada Marron-Dijo por último él y los tres rieron_

 _Mientras esperaban la comida, él se acercó a la rubia para pedirle disculpa sobre lo que había pasado días atrás._

 _Estaba en la entrada de Corporación Capsula charlando con unas chicas y él la esperó hasta que terminase, cuando ella giró para volver, se lo topó y sonrojada y molesta le preguntó-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Marron ¡Vamos! Eres mi amiga y no quisiera que estés enojada conmigo. Te quiero mucho- Le dijo con un pequeño puchero y ojos de cachorro_

 _Ella de nuevo de sonrojó y echó una pequeña carcajada-¡Por Kami! Esta bien, te perdono, pero aprende a decir sutilmente las cosas ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _Él asintió y la abrazó._

 _-Bueno Marron, presentame a alguna de las chicas que estaban hablando contigo- Le dijo cuando se separaron_

 _Ella rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-No cambias- Y entraron de nuevo a Corporación._

 _Fin Flashback_

Y ahora él se daba cuenta que esos sonrojos y sus molestias por las cosas que él a veces le decía, era porque gustaba de él. Fue un idiota en no darse cuenta. Pero si ella se le hubiese declarado, de seguro la rechazaría y se arrepentía. Se sentía muy arrepentido, quería volver el tiempo atrás y aceptar estar con ella..

Se tapó la cara con una almohada, ¿Quién lo entendía? Quería haber aceptado salir con ella pero a su vez no porque no coquetearía con ninguna otra chica más.

Bostezó, miró de nuevo la hora 6:00...-¡Por Kami! Ya es tarde- Se desvistió y se acomodó para dormir, 10 minutos después ya lo estaba.


	18. Fase 4 Marron,Uub y Pan

Al día siguiente, Marron caminaba por toda la casa mientras hablaba con el dueño del departamento. Krillin y n18 la miraban divertidos y ansiosos.

10 minutos después, la rubia cortó y los miró

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?-Le preguntó Krillin

-Mañana tengo que ir al edificio que él va a estar allí esperándome y me va a mostrar el departamento donde viviré-Dijo Marron con una enorme sonrisa, llena de alegría.

El hombre y la mujer se levantaron y abrazaron fuerte a su hija-¡Nos alegramos por ti mi niña!-Dijo n18

-Gracias mamá, igualmente tengo que llevar algunos papeles y quizás dentro de dos semanas o más me dé el departamento, pero primero quiere mostrármelo y ver si me gusta-Le explicó ella. Luego miró el reloj-¡Tenemos que irnos papi! La reunión con el dueño del hospital-Marron subió rápido a su habitación a buscar sus cosas.

Cuando bajó, n18 la esperaba con una sonrisa pequeña pero feliz, Marron la abrazó-Suerte hija, te irá bien. Ten confianza en ti misma-Le susurró

Marron asintió y la abrazó más fuerte-Adiós mamá- Y junto con su papá salieron rumbo a Ciudad Satán.

30 minutos después, habían llegado al hospital y la secretaria de allí les dijo que esperen que el dueño estaba en una reunión.

Marron movía la pierna nerviosa. Estuvo en varias entrevistas de trabajos pero eran sencillos, sin embargo este era diferente, era un trabajo que quizás fuese permanente y quería dar buena impresión, demostrarle al dueño que podía confiar en ella, además le encantaban los niños y le gustaba la idea de curarlos de enfermedades.

Miraba su reloj a cada rato, los minutos pasaban lentos y su paciencia de a poco se estaba agotando.

-Señorita Marron-

Escuchó que la nombraban y miró a la secretaria que se encontraba parada frente a ella

-Si- Dijo ella

-El Señor Vera ya la esta esperando en su oficina- Le dijo la chica

Ella asintió y miró a su papá

-Suerte-Le susurró y ella lo abrazó.

Siguió a la muchacha a un ascensor. 2 minuto después ingresaron por un pasillo angosto, con varias puertas a los costados y al fondo una puerta de dos hojas de madera y en una de ellas colgaba un cartel bañado en oro con el nombre del dueño del hospital.

La secretaria tocó y Marron comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

La muchacha se dio cuenta y echó una pequeña risa-Tranquila, es muy buen hombre. Te será sincero pero te dirá bien las cosas, te dará confianza, créeme- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Marron le sonrió

-Adelante- Escucharon y la muchacha abrió la puerta

-Buenos días Señor, ella es Marron, tenía una reunión con usted hoy-

-Si si, Gracias Nina-

La muchacha se dio vuelta y miró a Marron-Suerte-Le dijo y salió de la oficina.

-Muy bien señorita Marron, tome asiento- Dijo el hombre canoso

Ella hizo caso y se sentó. Lo observó unos segundos, se notaba que el hombre era distinguido y refinado, no le creía a la muchacha que fuese bueno, sino alguien petulante y arrogante. Quizás le dijo eso para que se calmase, pero el hombre tenía un aspecto temeroso y más nerviosa la ponía.

Él carraspeó-Hablé con tu padre ayer- Le dijo

Ella parpadeó un par de veces-Sí, me ha dicho-

-No mentía que eras hermosa- Marron se sonrojó- Pero aquí no importa el aspecto, sino como es tu trato con los pacientes...-El hombre hizo una pausa y estiró su mano para pedirle el currículum. Ella se lo entregó tímida-Estudiaste pediatría, ya tienes un título, trabajaste en tiendas de ropa...¿También en Corporación Capsula?-Le preguntó el hombre algo sorprendido

-Sí, soy la mejor amiga de la hija de la dueña y estuve un tiempo trabajando para ellos-

-¿Y porqué no seguiste? Sé que es difícil ingresar a trabajar ahí pero ganan bien los empleados-

-Porque en realidad estuve reemplazando a la secretaria del hijo de la dueña, que tuvo un accidente- Le explicó Marron

-Ah, claro...-Siguió mirando el curriculum-Trabajaste de barman, niñera, empleada doméstica...pero me surge una duda-

De nuevo la cubrieron sus nervios-¿Cual?-Preguntó casi en un susurro

-Si tienes un título de pediatra ¿Porqué no ingresaste a trabajar en algún hospital?- Le preguntó mirándola fija

-Sinceramente Señor Vera...no lo sé-Rió por lo bajo-Quizás porque ya tenía un trabajo y me sentía cómoda en él como para anotarme en un hospital a trabajar- Le respondió

-¿Alguna vez atendiste a un niño? Sea vecino, familiar...-

-Sí, hasta atendí a adultos- Contestó

El hombre ladeaba la cabeza y luego se acomodó bien en su asiento-Se nota que eres muy inteligente, simpática, con buena apariencia. Te hubiesen aceptado rapidísimo en cualquier hospital si entregabas currículum...-Agarró unas hojas que estaban a su lado- Pero...aquí ya tenemos demasiadas pediatras...- Marron sintió que el mundo caía bajo sus pies. Quería llorar- Entonces hoy tuve una reunión con el dueño de un hospital, que es amigo mio también y le hablé de ti- A la rubia se le volvieron a iluminar sus ojos azules- Quiere que pongas todos tus datos en estos papeles, yo se las entrego después y bueno... espera a que te llame-Le sonrió y luego se inclinó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa-Pero te aseguro, que en ese hospital, estas más que aceptada-Le murmuró

Marron sonrió ampliamente, el hombre no era como ella pensaba, realmente era muy bueno siendo el dueño del gran hospital Satan. Él se levantó de la silla y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias Señor Vera. Le voy a agradecer toda la vida por esto- Le dijo Marron estirando su mano para saludarlo

El hombre lo aceptó- No agradezcas, pero si hay una cosa que me faltó decirle-

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó

-Ese hospital queda en una isla, algo lejos de aquí...Si se te complica ir, bueno... veré si logro hacerte un lugar...-

-¿Qué isla?- Lo interrumpió, rogaba que no fuese la isla que ella pensaba

-Isla tropic- Contestó

El corazón de Marron latió con fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaron ''Isla tropic'', la isla donde vivía Uub. Tendría que trabajar allí, el lugar donde nació y creció su amor. Donde vivía todavía su familia y que de seguro la vería... o lo vería a él. Tragó saliva- Sí sé donde es...mi...mi...un amigo vive allí-

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?- Cuestionó

-Eh...em...Uub- Respondió

-¿Uub? ¿Es tu amigo? Que mundo tan pequeño, lo conozco. Él junto con el hijo de la dueña de Corporación Capsula construyeron el hospital y nombraron a mi amigo como dueño de allí- Rió-¡Vaya! Bueno si llegas a verlo, mandale mis saludos- El hombre con una sonrisa acomodaba unas carpetas

Marron en cambio fingía su sonrisa. Si fuese por ella rechazaba ir a trabajar a ese hospital, no quería saber nada que tuviese relacionado con Uub, sin embargo lo hacía por sus padres. Vio sus miradas orgullosas y no quería que se decepcionaran con ella.

-Bueno Señor yo se los daré...No lo molesto más, seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Fue un placer y muchas gracias de nuevo, en serio- Le regaló una sonrisa

El hombre hizo un ademán con la cabeza y Marron se retiró del lugar.

Krillin esperaba a su hija mientras leía el periódico. Cuando sintió el ki de Marron acercarse, guió su vista a ella-¿Y?- Le preguntó el pequeño hombre

Marron respiró hondo-Me dijo que aquí ya hay demasiadas pediatras-Krillin estaba por hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- Sin embargo, le habló de mi a un amigo suyo que también es dueño de un hospital y quiere que llene unas hojas con mis datos y bueno... a esperar que me llame- Le contó

Krillin la abrazó-¡Qué bien mi niña!-Exclamó-¿Cuál es el hospital?- Le preguntó

Marron miró al suelo-Isla tropic-Dijo inaudible hasta para un saiyajin

-¿Cuál?- Le preguntó de nuevo

-Isla tropic-Susurró pero esta vez Krillin sí la había escuchado

-Ah... y...¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Pienso trabajar igual papá. No por ya sabes quién voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-Respondió añadiendo una sonrisa pequeña

Krillin sonrió-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi niña. ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer a la casa de las hamburguesas?- Le preguntó dándole pequeños codazos

Marron rió-¡Por supuesto! Muero de hambre ¿Pero mamá? Sabes que a ella le encanta ir allí-

-Le llevamos después para que coma en casa-

-¡Muy bien! Vayamos entonces-

Y así padre e hija compartieron una mañana de risas y charlas. Eran los únicos que comían hamburguesas ya que todavía era la hora del desayuno, pero no les importaba.

Pidieron otra hamburguesa para n18 y luego se dirigieron a su hogar.

* * *

Uub despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no creía que era resaca porque no había bebido tanto. A lo mejor era porque se durmió tarde.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 14:30, se levantó de un salto de la cama y entró a ducharse así se le pasaba un poco su dolor.

Cuando se vistió, fue a la cocina donde estaba su mamá esperándolo con la comida y aprovechó a tomar un remedio para la cabeza.

-Llegaste tarde anoche, hijo-Le dijo su mamá

-Sí, estuve con los chicos bebiendo algo en un bar- Le dijo, almorzando con desesperación. Hacía mucho no comía las delicias de su mamá y él no se cocinaba porque no sabía.

-Me parece que es hora de que te consigas una novia así te alimentas bien, mi niño. No puedes pedir siempre comida hecha, se te va un presupuesto- Lo regañó la mujer

-¡Mamá! Me duele la cabeza, por favor. Ya te dije que todavía no quiero una novia- Replicó él

-Pero estoy poniéndome cada vez más vieja, hijo. Yo quiero que me des nietos- Le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mano

-Ya tienes- Amaba a su madre, pero cansaba que cada vez que venía a visitarla, le dijese siempre lo mismo

-Pero quiero nietos de tu parte también- Uub no le contestó, siguió comiendo y la mujer suspiró- La que siempre me gustó como novia para ti, fue Marron, que linda chica-

Uub al escuchar el nombre de la rubia se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser. La mamá le sirvió un vaso con agua y él se lo tomó entero-¿Marron?- Le preguntó sorprendido

-Sí, Marron. La rubiecita hermosa y simpática que era de venir aquí...Hace años no la veo- Dijo la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-Hace poco llegó de sus vacaciones de casi 4 años, mamá-

-Oh... ya veo. Bueno algún día tráela, quiero que me cuente de su viaje-La mujer sonreía ampliamente

Uub la miraba, jamás le dijo que quería a Marron como novia para él, ¡Jamás! Ni cuando la rubia iba a visitarlos. Igualmente se alegraba por dentro, porque sabía que su mamá ya la aceptaba como su pareja, pero también tenía miedo. Miedo de decepcionar a su mamá.

Se levantó de la silla y lavó los platos que él había usado-Bueno mamá, me iré. La semana entrante vendré de nuevo- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-De acuerdo mi niño, te amo-Le dijo la mujer abrazándolo

-Y yo a ti-

Se despidieron y él en su aeronave se dirigió a Ciudad Satán.

30 minutos después, llegó a su departamento y cuando estaba por ingresar encontró al dueño hablando con las empleadas de los locales de allí.

-Hola amigo Uub ¿Cómo se encuentra? Por su cara me imagino que estuvo de fiesta- Dijo el hombre

Uub sonrió-Sí, estoy muy bien...¿Usted cómo esta?- Le preguntó amable

-Muy bien, esperando a la que limpia porque dentro de unas semanas viene una nueva inquilina- Le comentó

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa picarona

-No me acuerdo el nombre, era algo con M o A... Igualmente el departamento que le doy esta frente al tuyo, así que vas a tener vecina nueva, picarón- Dijo dándole codazos en broma

Uub echó una carcajada-Le voy a pedir una taza de azúcar-

Rieron y hablaron un rato más hasta que Uub entró al edificio.

Al llegar, se recostó en su sillón y llamó a sus amigos para que fuesen a beber algo a la noche.

Prendió el televisor pero en 5 minutos quedó dormido.

* * *

Pan se despertó sobresaltada y miró a todos lados percatándose que todavía estaba en la casa de su amiga Bra.

Se fregó los ojos y miró a la cama de la peliturquesa, esta se encontraba allí durmiendo como un ángel abrazada a su almohada. Se acostó de nuevo, resopló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Le dolía. Habían bebido demasiado anoche con Bra, salieron de la fiesta y en todo el camino reían o corrían arriba de los techos para despertar a las personas. Llegaron volando torpemente a corporación capsula y agradecían de haber dejado la ventana abierta, porque sino debían ingresar por la puerta principal o de atrás y no querían despertar al príncipe. Menos si sabían que el hombre les haría entrenar como cuando eran pequeñas.

Sonrió recordando esa noche...

-¿De qué sonríes?-Le preguntó de repente la peliturquesa haciéndola sobresaltar

-¡Bra!-Exclamó la azabache mirándola molesta-Recordaba cuando eramos pequeñas y que tu papá nos hizo entrenar todo el día y sin parar-Contestó

-¿Te acuerdas? Desde ese día juramos que nunca más volveríamos borrachas a mi casa...cosa que lo seguimos haciendo pero gracias a Kami, mi papá nunca lo supo- Rieron-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó y sujetó el reloj de su mesita de luz-.¡Son las 14:30, Pan. Trunks sale a las 15:00 a correr!-Exclamó, levantándose de un salto de la cama y agarrando del brazo a la azabache

-¿Qué haces Bra?- Cuestionó, mirándola confundida.

-Lávate la cara, cepillate los dientes y vístete para ir a correr- Expuso

-¿Qué? Después de lo que pasó ayer me da vergüenza mirarlo a la cara. Y además sigo sin comprender porqué me miró así- Expresó.

-Por eso deber salir a correr y si lo ves, le preguntas-Replicó Bra

-No sé-Murmuró Pan

-De acuerdo, no lo hagas. Quédate con la duda entonces de porqué te miró de ese modo-

Pan odiaba a su amiga a veces, siempre terminaba convenciéndola.

-¡Por Bills y todos los Dioses destructores!-Exclamó-De acuerdo-Murmuró cabizbaja

Bra palmoteó y empujó a la azabache al baño.

20 minutos después, Pan ya estaba lista y estaban atentas al Ki del pelilila.

-Bien... cuando Trunks se marche, esperaremos 5 minutos más y sales. Ponte auriculares y haz de cuenta que no lo viste o que no sabías que él corría allí- Le explicó- Esta sería la fase 4, invitarlos a salir-Añadió

Pan asintió y resopló. Estaba nerviosa, y no por cruzarlo, sino porque tenía que hablar con él y le daba pena preguntarle por lo de anoche. Sin embargo, debía quitarse las dudas.

-¡Ya salió!- Miró a la azabache y le acomodó el cabello y un poco su ropa-¿Lista?-Le preguntó. Pan negó con la cabeza y Bra rió-¡Tú puedes! Enfrentaste a tantas batallas, esto no es nada- Aseguró

-Prefiero las batallas-Replicó

Bra echó una pequeña carcajada-Mira para que te sientas mejor, yo también estoy nerviosa porque tu tío se esta acercando- Dijo riendo de nuevo

-Oh, bueno entonces me iré-Se disponía a volar pero entró de nuevo a la habitación-No puedo hacerlo- Temía a lo que pasase

-Mírame Pan, sí puedes. Inhala y exhala. Tranquilízate, porque de igual forma lo verás en otros lados y vas a tener que enfrentarlo. Por eso es mejor que ahora hablen y quede todo muy bien entre ustedes- La abrazó.

Su amiga tenía razón, debía enfrentarlo. Ella era Son Pan, la intrépida Son Pan y no sería cobarde.

Se separaron y Pan voló hasta el parque.

Al llegar, se colocó los auriculares y localizó el Ki de Trunks algo lejos de ella. Trotó para alcanzarlo pero notó que sería muy obvia, así que fue en sentido contrario para cruzarselo de frente.

Sentía cada vez más lejos a Trunks ¿Se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba allí y trataba de esquivarla? Su corazón se oprimía si era así. Descansó un rato para beber un poco de agua y pensó en volver. Era una pérdida de tiempo ya que estuvo corriendo y corriendo y no vio ni el pelo del chico. Suspiró y se levantó ¡No! Ella lo confrontaría y sin más preámbulos fue adonde se encontraba el pelilila.

5 minutos pasaron y sintió su Ki estable. Llegó donde estaba él y para disimular hizo un par de sentadillas. Lo divisó apoyado en un árbol a espaldas de ella, sonrió pero se le esfumó rápido ya que un segundo Ki lo acompañaba. Sin que la viesen, se acercó un poco y luego tragó saliva. El muchacho estaba hablando con una chica, muy bonita, cabello castaño claro y de perfecta figura. Sus ojos se humedecieron y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del parque.

Voló hasta un bosque, lejos de Ciudad del Oeste y bajo un árbol, lloró.

* * *

 **N/A: Estoy editando los capítulos. Igual que ERES TÚ, también los estoy editando. Perdón si me tardo en actualizar. Trabajo y casi siempre llego cansada.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

 **Saludos desde Argentina!**


End file.
